Secrets from my Sister
by HelKat
Summary: [YYH.IY] Lives are starting to become more normal and tranquil again, but Kurama has never felt so...bored. Sure, he's met a new stepsister, but regardless of Ningenkai and Makai being allowed to merge, she seems too...intuitive. How will he react?
1. So bored

Kat#1: I own no one! (I feel so sad) But then, if I did, most YYH fans may not be allowed to watch it. This story however is clean with the exceptions of a few many fight scenes later on. Like chapter tenish or something like that. And a few questionable thoughts. Nothing bad, though, I assure you. I will try to put all of the story in Kurama's POV, but if I don't, I'll let you know when it'll return to his POV.

Full/Real Summary: The Demon Tournament has been finished, though lost, the Kekkai Barrier taken down, and lives continued as normally as possible, yet Kurama can't help but feel…bored. Sure, he's rather happy to have a stepsister to guard and cherish, but she just comes off as suspicious. He knows that Ningenkai and Makai are now allowed to interact, but she acts as if she's used to the idea already even though she couldn't possibly know about Makai. She seems too…intuitive. Now on guard of his secrets and his past, what will he do when a freak accident during a fieldtrip forces his siblings and classmates through time? And how will he relocate the sister he feels compelled to protect?

xXx

The room was quiet. I was reading on my bed while lying on my stomach. My mother, stepbrother and stepfather were out today, watching a movie. I hadn't wanted to go, so I said I had a report to touch up on from my summer assignments. Schools start in just another week so they didn't press, even though I had been done since before the last school year finished. The room was too quiet. I was bored.

"Maybe I should have gone after all." I mumbled as I got up and lazily started to stretch.

"Gone where?" Hiei! You just love trying to surprise me. Well you win this round, but you'll never know it.

"To the movies." I replied easily. Hiei knew all about the movie theatre, he knows very well in fact considering Yusuke and Kuwabara actually dragged him in the building kicking and screaming. Well, hissing and biting. Yes, Hiei knew very well about the movies so I didn't have to explain anything.

"You're bored?" Hiei asked, smirking as if to mock me.

"You want to spar?" I countered, crossing my own arms and smirking back.

"Maybe some other time." He looked away. Aw, why Hiei? I'm dying of Boredom! "I have a message." He continued, rummaging in his pockets.

"Eh? From who?" Hiei took out a paper and handed it to me. Well, he held it out and waited for me to get up and get it. Lazy fire apparition.

"From Yusuke." He said as I opened it. I leaned against the wall near him and read it out loud.

"Fox boy," it started. Hiei snickered while I made a face. "Sorry I've been gone for pretty much the whole summer break. I imagine you're bored since me and Hiei are pretty much gone from Ningenkai and Shizuru isn't letting Kuwabara have a break from his studies. I hope you're not going insane with the need to hit something, or plan how to win a battle since that's what you do." You have no idea. I need both mental stimulation and physical activity. Everything is so, boring.

"It's like he read you mind." Hiei commented. I pushed his shoulder lightly before continuing.

"Well, anyway, I'm just wanting to let you know that I'll be back in about three days. Yay! Just in time for school… Kami kill me know… Oh well, this last year and I'll be done with it for good. When I get back, could we have a mock fight? No one here has the guts to fight anymore. Either that or they want to train for a small advantage. As if I'm not training too. The once prince, Yusuke. P.S. Could you let Keiko know I'll be home soon? Thanks."

"The once prince, Ch." Hiei gave a small smile. "At least now you only have three more days of boredom instead of the week you thought you had."

"They're still boring." I replied, putting the paper into a drawer I reserved for Makai letters. He leaned near the window and stared outside.

"Your family is home." I stood up and looked through the window Hiei graciously stepped away from. Then again, he just didn't want to be seen so it wasn't a courtesy act for my convenience. The car was just parking. I noted that Dad was driving and he wasn't doing a very neat job of parking the car. Odd… That's not like the father I know…

"They're home much too early." I commented in slight confusion as I saw my father rush out of the car and run inside. My mother and younger brother didn't move in the panic dad was in and walked in a more leisure pace. I could hear Dad slamming his desk drawers down stairs.

"Dad? What's the matter?" I called as I walked out of my room with a wave of goodbye to Hiei.

"I can't find it! I knew I'd forget it- where is it!"

"Dad?" I tried again. He answered this time but continued to frantically search for… whatever it was he was searching for.

"Ah, Shuuichi, could you- do you know where that box is? The one to Kagome Higurashi? Blue and pink, wrapping and bow?" I recognized what he was talking about.

"You set it on the coffee table so you wouldn't forget to mail it." I answered, wondering why he was looking in his desk for a box that wouldn't fit in the drawers. Force of habit probably; he always loses his papers in one drawer or another. So much for putting in a place you won't forget.

"Yes, thank you son!" He gave me a brief hug of gratitude before running to the living room. I calmly followed. He was hugging the wrapped present in relief by the time I came to the doorway. "So… who is this Kagome? You seemed to have been planning something important with someone for a while." I started as I remembered the many phone calls Dad has been having lately. Dad looked at me in slight surprise before beckoning me back into his office and closing the door.

"As expected from the genius you are." He started with a smile. " Keep this from your brother, alright? Your mother already knows, naturally. You've noticed your mother redecorating the room across yours, correct?" I nodded. That sort of thing was hard to not notice. New, feminine, furniture. New, female clothes. New Sakura pink walls…

"Is someone moving in with us?" I asked. Dad's smile grew.

"Yes. For this coming school year, Kagome Higurashi will be living with us. Where she lives, she get ill so often that she misses a lot of school so her mother was wondering if she could live with me in hopes a change of scenery would help. At least, that's what the school board thinks." He shrugged. "It's almost her birthday actually. She'll be in the Eleventh grade when she comes here. Her school already started and she's missed the first few days. If she's well for the trip, when she comes out here I want you to show her around and look out for her."

"But, may I know, who is Kagome?" Dad gave a small laugh.

"She's your sister. A step-sister I suppose." A sister? Thanks for the heads up, Dad. "Ah, but I need to mail this now before the post office closes. If not, it'll arrive late. Remember," He added as he stopped near the door. "keep this a secret." I nodded and he opened the door and ran out. I came to the living room and saw my brother and mother. Dad must have left them in his hurry. I glanced out of the window in time to see him speeding away. What happened to the cool and collected man my mother married?

"Nii-san?" I smiled to my brother reassuringly. He must have been wondering the same thing.

"Well, who wants to help with dinner?" Mother asked as she stood up. I noticed she was smiling a certain glowing smile that she's been showing for the past few days. At least now I know why.

XxX

Kat#1: Lookie! It's done! The first chapter is done!

I'm such a dork.

Well, then, I'm hoping for a review!


	2. Interesting

Kat#1: Maybe I should merge this chapter with the first… no that'll throw off the equal-ness of this and Secrets from my Brother. Oh yeah, the story has another version from Kagome's point of view and apparently it's more bearable since I have reviews on it. If you read this please read the other. They just seem to go together… It's not needed, but it is another version.

xXx

"Come on boys! Shiori dear! To the train station!" Dad called as he ran down to the first floor. We could hear his alarm on his cell going off. My brother looked up from his half-finished breakfast and I myself peered over my book from the living room to the kitchen. I caught my brother's gaze before we both glanced to our father. Mother paused in her dish drying to see father stumble down the stairs, struggling to put his jacket on. For once he wasn't in a suit, but whether that was good had yet to be decided. Put simply, he looked like a mess even with his hair combed and clothes ironed. Dad in a hurry just didn't seem like…dad. The incident with my sister Kagome's present seemed like just the beginning. Is he always like this around his daughter? Mother continued what she was doing.

"Honey, Kagome just called. She wanted to be sure you had the correct time instead of the hour ahead you always do. We can leave in another forty-five minutes. "Dad visibly relaxed. He let himself sit on the stairs.

"Just like her, always knowing people almost better than they know themselves." So she's observant? I need to be careful around her than. Father let himself enjoy a short laugh. I sensed Hiei coming fast.

"Doorbell! I'll get it!" What will our neighbors think if they see a person in black just suddenly appear in our lawn and be invite in? My brother enthusiastically ran to the door. Hmm, I wonder whom he's expecting. Seeing Father acting un-dad-like must mean something good that he recognizes as a surprise. I heard him speak to Hiei.

"Uh, hi Hiei."

"Where's your brother?" I should teach Hiei more manners.

"Nii-san!" I cringed. I could only guess Hiei did the same. He better not have a hand on his sword.

"Coming coming!" I sighed getting up after mentally noting my page number. I half nudged, half kicked my brother away before closing the door behind me so that me and Hiei were outside. Hiei's look said this was private. As in secret identity private.

"Koenma wants to see us." He said when I looked at him. I was silent for a moment.

"Are we not retired from being Spirit Detectives?" Hiei nodded his confirmation. "And Kazuma? Surely he knows he is too busy to do anything?" another nod. "He expects Yusuke as well?"

"Yes." Dammit.

"Why?" Hiei shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger." He all but growled.

"You should open a mail facility." I mumbled. It's a good thing I'm used to his glares.

"Kurama." He threatened. That's not fair Hiei, a hand already on your sword?

"Hiei?" I smiled and relaxed against the door. He lowered his hand. Ah, Botan must have been the one who told him to get us. She annoys him so. He pouted. At least, I think you can call that a pout…

"Whatever. When can you come?"

"Possibly tomorrow night. That's the earliest." He turned to leave but then remembered something else.

"Here, another letter from Yusuke. He said he was going to send more when he speed proofs it." Hiei didn't look like he understood the statement so I felt it safe to laugh.

"Very well. Come back tonight if you could. My window will be open. Thank you Hiei." My dark friend disappeared and I looked at the rolled up parchment that Yusuke sent. It was a short letter. Sighing, I returned inside and affectionately messed with my brother's head. He giggled and fled to the chair next to father in the kitchen.

"Dad, who's coming to visit?" He asked.

"No one, why do you ask?" Dad looked up from his coffee. He was hiding a smirk.

"You said we were picking someone up. Ka-go-me I think."

"Really?" Dad looked like he was trying to remember saying anything like that.

"Yeah. You said we were going to the train station. Plus Mom told me the room across Shuuichi's is off limits."

"We said that?"

"Dad! You're acting out of character! It's a good surprise. You always act weird when you're planning something really cool. Last time you did this, I got a mom and an older brother…" My brother looked like he had an epiphany. "Do I get a sister now!?" Before Dad began throwing accusing glares at mother or me I laughed at my brother and ruffled his hair again.

"You come up with the craziest ideas, did you know that? Why don't we just wait for Dad to show us his surprise instead of trying to ruin it, Hm?" My brother pouted and looked at everyone before walking to the living room.

"Okay… Why do I get the feeling that everyone but me knows what's going on?" The kid should be a detective. Maybe humans really are more clever than what I give them credit for. First I have to watch out for Kagome and now my younger brother…. What are the three worlds coming to? Other than chaos once more if Koenma's summoning has anything to do with foreshadowing.

I went upstairs and put Yusuke's letter in my drawer. I grabbed a different book and headed back down to wait for the rest of my family, well, Dad, to finish eating.

XxX

Kat#1: God this story is so short and boring… Thankfully the next chapter will finally get something cool. Kagome will be met! Hurray!

Oh, what's the name of Kurama's brother. I'm under the impression that their names are identical other than a letter in the spelling. If you want a chapter that makes sense tomorrow, please reply. I REALLY don't want to look like a fool. Even though I already do.


	3. Empty threats

Kat#1: Okay, I decided that Kurama's human name was Shuuichi and his brother's was Shuiichi. Yeah, found out that in the Japanese version they had identical names while in the English version the two had different names. Oh, the dad still has Higurashi as a last name while his son has the mom's name of Hatanaka… If that made sense.

xXx

Thirty minutes later, Dad shooed us all into the car. I had read Yusuke's letter and decided to review I later. He had found a story in his library ―I'm surprised he even went in it― and wanted me to decipher it. It was written in an old style of Japanese, so he complained he could only read the useless or simple words. He did however notice the word 'sacred jewel' many times. He said there were a few pictures as well, but he didn't want to send them for fear of ruining them. I wouldn't blame him. Hiei could be a little reckless in his eagerness for speed. He's been like that lately.

After a while on the road, Dad made it to the train station and asked us to stay in the car. He opened the back of the car and took out a pink poster. Blinded by the sudden brightness, I really didn't want to read it.

"So, Mom, who are we picking up?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome? She's dad's first kid?"

"Yes. She'll be staying with us for the school year." I added.

"So everyone did know except me!" I smirked.

"Dears, you two should also know that she's a little sickly. She's well right now, or else she wouldn't have made this trip, but she does get sick easily. I want you two to be mindful of her health."

"Yes mother." We both chorused. We all looked outside when we heard Father call for his first child. Out of nowhere a girl ran to him, letting go of her bags as she got close enough to jump onto father for a hug. If she was so sick… how could she maneuver three suitcases so easily?

"Daddy!" She looked so happy. I stared at my new sibling, studying her. Her hair was a dark shade of black, highlighting blue in the sunlight. Her skin was a healthy tanned shade. I was expecting a pale and thin girl, Kagome looked fit and healthy. Like she lived in the nature of the wilderness… Is this really a human riddled in illness? The two spoke briefly before heading to the car. Kagome opened the door on the other side of mine, behind the driving wheel and paused in surprise.

"Surprise Kagome!" Dad exclaimed. Mother and my little brother said their welcomes while I only smiled. "Shuuichi, come help me put your sister's bags in the trunk." Since dad was looking right at me, and I was the oldest, I got up. Kagome settled herself next to our little brother and had a brief conversation with Mother before looking surprised and glancing my way. I of course adverted my gaze both to avoid hers and pay attention to what Dad was handing me. Out of pure surprise, really, I lost my balance from the weight of the bag. It was heavy.

"She dragged these with her?" I asked. Dad grunted as we pushed the suitcase to its spot against the right of the car.

"She said two men helped her." Dad answered while we watched the left side of the car rise. "…That should even out with the other bags…right?"

"Yeah…" I lifted one bag easily into place, now that I was prepared, when my father covered his face with his sleeve. He didn't even seem to notice the second suitcase in position and just helped me push it into place. The third went into the trunk the same way. "Well, that wasn't so hard." Dad sighed. We were on our way home quickly. No one really said anything, other than my new name for Kagome's sake was Mino and my younger brother's was Hata. I guess our family was so used to our names being similar, we forgot that others don't understand that whoever you're looking at is whom you're speaking to. We were close to home when Hata, cute name, noticed Kagome's CD player.

"What were you listening on the train ride?"

"Oh. A CD I made with my friends. All of us decided to do something new as a celebration. It took a few days to actually finish and make good, but I got it done. I like how it turned out." Funny, it seemed as if Kagome was talking with double meanings. Her face was smiling, but her eyes were reflecting anger.

"Who did you make it with?" I asked. Kagome looked startled, unsure, and then glanced out of the window.

"You wouldn't know them, what difference would it make?" Normally, regardless of the situation, such a question wouldn't receive such a vague answer. Her abnormal reaction to the question is also odd. She's hiding something, and it has something to do with that CD.

"I apologize, but I doubt you made that with anybody. You're not giving names, why you made it or when. Sorry, but it feels like a lie." I sighed and looked out of the window, my hand on my cheek. I wish I could work on that story Yusuke found. Knowing Father, we're probably going to go out for dinner later. I heard Kagome growl in frustration and lean in her seat.

"At least I look like my gender." She mumbled. My younger brother giggled.

"I beg your pardon?" I frowned at her and sat up. Kagome looked slightly surprised, probably because I shouldn't have been able to hear her, but she straitened herself and face me with nearly no hesitation.

"You heard me!" We stared at each other for a good second and a half before Father said anything.

"Kagome..." He was warning her to be quiet, however, he was grinning at her childish behavior so it meant next to nothing.

"Do you wake up every morning and talk to your mirror?" I tried to say something, but she continued. Pushing her hair away from her shoulder exaggeratedly. "Mirror mirror, look at me. See how pretty I can be?" Mother was giggling now. I could feel my cheeks getting hot but I was relieved no one else could see or hear this.

"You just wait, dear little sister of mine." Father said to be polite. "I have connections you know, all around the school you're going to be attending." Plus in a couple of worlds.

"That's what teachers are for." Kagome waved dismissively while relaxing even more, though forcefully. Our younger brother patted her arm to get her attention.

"Kagome, the teachers are his connections." Kagome's face reflected terror.

"…What kind of student controls the teachers?"

"The top student." Mother answered.

"But…" I win this battle, Kagome. I grinned at her.

"Dear little sister of mine, I'm going to make your new school year miserable." I said, using a little of Youko's voice to add to the intimidation. Kagome sat with wide eyes and a worried expression.

"Really?" She asked meekly. I nodded slowly. "…Daddy! My older brother's picking on me already!" The car laughed at us and I watched as me sister visibly relaxed with the more breathable atmosphere. Kagome offered a smile for a truce and I returned it, hoping she didn't believe my threats. It didn't seem like she did. Besides, I probably wouldn't have carried them out if I were serious. I like Kagome, she has spunk and a lot of confidence.

We soon entered our neighborhood and mother broke the silence. "Kagome, are you feeling okay?" I looked at my sister and noticed with surprise that she had her hands over her arms and had a slight shiver. She was just fine earlier, what happened? Is she that frail of health?

"Yeah, I just feel cold." Kagome offered a smile and lowered her hands back to her lap. I could tell she forced herself. Her arms were twitching as she fought the urge to hold herself. Yet, she didn't have goosebumps, so it wasn't that she was cold. Are you in pain Kagome?

"Are you still ill, Kagome?" My little brother asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Not really…" She answered with a smile, though her voice reflected she was not really sure. What ails you, my little sister? I watched as her smile slowly fell.

No one said anything else until we got home. I got out as soon as the car stopped and gratefully popped every joint I could. That felt soooo good… My brother laughed, but he was soon stretching just like I was. We really need a bigger car. With three kids now, it was too crowded. I glanced to Kagome and she was still staring at the house, so I waited for father to open the trunk for me to take the bags out. It was quick work and I'm sure Father was grateful none of his tires gave out. Kagome was out of the car now, but she was still looking around. While father worked on getting one of the suitcases into the house, I made my way to Kagome.

"This way to the front door." She kept staring. I noticed Hiei's energy now that I was curious to know why she was just staring at my window. Did she see him? Did she see him jump out of the window and onto the tree? Hiei leapt from our front tree and left, probably to Kuwabara. I would expect there to be a package on my bed or desk. Or little delivery service, complete with company colors: black and white. Kagome froze and turned to the tree on our left. The one Hiei was on.

"Kagome?" Did she see him? Her head continued left until I was in her view.

"Huh?" …elegant, Kagome. Very elegant.

"Is something the matter?" I asked hoping she didn't see Hiei. She looked back to the tree.

"I thought I felt something." I was surprised. She felt something? Kagome, are you aware of spiritual energy? Or demonic energy? Well, she does live in a shrine. I'll have to ask her about it later. I took my hand off of her shoulder and placed it on her back.

"You're tired. I'm sure it was nothing." I said as I urged her to keep walking. I wanted to hit myself. You're such an idiot Kurama, she probably slept on her train the whole way here. We finished our journey to the house and our younger brother helped me lead Kagome to the living room couches so we could finish bringing her back to her room. By the time we came to her door, Father was rolling the suitcase he had to the side of Kagome's bed.

"Dad, I think you're out of shape." Shuiichi said. Father had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and was panting too hard for what he should have been. Father slowly stood up from near Kagome's bed and wiped his brow.

"I think so too." He replied. When my brother and I were done laying the other two suitcases on the floor where it would be easy for Kagome to unpack, we all went downstairs. Kagome had been talking to Mother and from the looks of it they had a pleasant conversation. "Kagome, all of your bags are in your room. We'll let you unpack."

"'Kay!" She got up, looking much better than she did outside. Maybe she was just tired?

"In a little bit, I'm going to call you down Kagome. We're going to go out and eat later."

"'Kay!" She was already running up the stairs. I watched her, wondering if she was really sick. I had never met anyone with this fickle of health and I can't help but think she really isn't sick. Is illness an excuse? If so, for what?

"Shuuichi, sweetie, why don't you go comb your hair?"

"Yes, both of you clean up." Father added.

"You too, honey." Mother continued, looking at Father and smiling. We all made our way to our own rooms to clean ourselves up and change. I didn't do anything but brush my hair over once so I sat on my bed and grabbed the book I was reading this morning. I noted that Hiei placed a huge two-knob scroll in my drawer. The one for letters from Makai. Hm, I'll look at it later. For now, I'll just close it. I swung myself off my bed and kicked the drawer closed, noting to myself to be more careful since this was an ancient scroll. I really need a better hobby than just reading. I'm beginning to bahave more like Yusuke and act before I think. I left my window cracked open for Hiei in case he came by later and sat on the edge of my bed to read a book as I waited for the rest of my human family to finish freshening up for our evening.

I had finished about thirty pages when I heard Kagome open her door. Since my own door was already open, I looked up in time to see Kagome placing something on her dresser. Naturally, I was curious so I got up to see what she was doing. If I learned anything as Youko it that an open door is always an invitation anyway. I leaned on her doorframe and watched her poke the tips of six very beautiful arrowheads. I should ask her about them as well as her other quirks. The last poke she made caused her to bleed but she calmly put her fingertip in her mouth, almost seeming satisfied. Odd…

"What's this? My little sister likes sharp pointy weapons? I would have never guessed." Kagome took her finger out of her mouth and smiled to me.

"Hello Mino." I could hear Father asking if everyone was done from downstairs.

"We're getting ready to leave now. Do you feel well enough to last the night?" She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her sweater off her bed. "Enjoy yourself, Kagome." I said as she passed me. "After all, school starts in just four more days." She froze.

"What?" I smiled and led her downstairs, though I didn't deny it. Yes dearest younger sister, this isn't a vacation. I'll have to let her know sometime soon that I'll be there for her as often as I can. My fangirls will no doubt be jealous of my protectiveness for her… I shuddered at the thought.

XxX

Kat#1: This chapter is redone, and I own no one! Unfortunately... Keep reading please!


	4. Comforting for you

Kat #1: Sorry for the unbelievably long wait! I know that my profile said it'd be up in December, but my internet is the worst it could be. Plus during Christmas break I didn't even have a computer. Not to mention I lost the parts of the story I had written down to later type up. Gods I feel bad. I hope this chapter can at least start to make it up to you all who actually like the story.

I own no one.

XxX

I learned a lot about my stepsister during dinner. She enjoys playing volleyball, wishes to take archery, loves history, especially about the Feudal Japan, has a family cat named Buyo whom she got as a child, and she enjoy riding her bike or running whenever she can. And she adored any food that isn't instant. An odd quirk, but she only smiled sheepishly when questioned about it.

We came home much later than expected, so naturally Father sent Kagome to bed as soon as she walked in. She looked lively and wide-awake, but she didn't complain and obeyed immediately. A hug to mother and myself and a kiss to father and her younger half-brother and Kagome made her way upstairs with a slight hop in her steps. She was happy. I could even hear her humming a soft tune and she was swaying almost as if in dance. I excused myself for the night after helping Mother with the leftovers and came to my room to find Hiei on my bed. He looked bored.

"Hiei?" I said softly as I closed my door.

"Hn." Good, I can turn on the light.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei sat up slowly and stretched even slower. He should have been a cat demon.

"I was waiting for you." He said as he got off my bed with a hop. Maybe a rabbit. "And it rained. I wasn't going to the buffoon's so I came here." No, definitely a fire cat. "…Are you deciding which animal best fits me?" He asked with a glare. I chuckled.

"Sorry. So, why were you waiting for me?"

"Koenma has your assignment." I was really hoping this year would be fairly peaceful since we were no longer wanted in the Spirit world. But then, I guess a little part of me, no doubt having been influenced by the Youko in me, wants a little trouble just so I have something to do. Hiei took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to me, plopping himself on the corner of my desk to watch me read it. I sat in my chair.

_Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara. _

_I have a reques__t of you all. Please patrol the areas you live in for unnatural occurrences ― consequences of not properly ­taking down the __barrier between ningenkai and makai. I am aware none of you are obligated to do this, but I do not have another Spirit Detective team to rely on yet. There are many places that rest between the worlds that are misplacing residence. Humans are finding themselves in Reikai before they should be, demons are suddenly coming into Ningenkai without any way of knowing how to get back, and Spirits are just getting lost! You don't have to cure the problem, but I want you to find these problematic places, notify me of their positions, and help whomever you come across who isn't where they want to be. Please let me know if you can do this. Koenma._

I wondered briefly if Koenma's wording means we had a choice. With a new family member in th house, mother and father would be expecting me to help her adjust. It would be difficult to remain near if I were to be patrolling my city for these problematic places. Perhaps this is something Kuwabara and Yusuke could do on their own. I gave the letter back to Hiei. He did still have to give it to Kazuma and Yusuke.

"Figures he doesn't take the barrier down right. He can't do anything." Hiei commented.

"Be nice Hiei." I rebuked gently. Though, I was sort of thinking the same thing. Koenma has messed up on far too many occasions that should be allowed. I wonder why his father has yet to pick up the responsibility he has and kick Koenma out of office.

"Hn."

"You still bored?" I asked.

"You're a genius." He said sarcastically. Well, I do try.

"We can spar if you want." I suggested, not caring about the time.

"No. Rain makes me sleepy." Hiei answered as he closed his eyes. This was news to me. Then again, Hiei never does say anything when it rains. He just… stares out of my window.

"...Really?"

"No." I should have known. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I could see Hiei wearing a small grin. Yes, you got me Hiei.

"So, are you going to do what Koenma asked?"

"Maybe." Hiei shrugged like he really didn't care… and he probably didn't. This would be just like his patrolling days after the demon tournament if he did accept. "Oh." Hiei sat up strait and took another paper out of his coat. "Yusuke had this copied so it isn't the original. He said that he's impatient so he'll be here tomorrow for his story." He gave me a picture. "This however is the original." Another carefully rolled dried piece of parchment. It was a heavy scroll rolled onto two knobs decorated with ribbons and some small feathers of a bird I didn't recognize.

"He was going to be here anyway." I said as I took both artifacts. Hiei shrugged. I looked at the picture, a painting of black ink and light powered dust for color. I would imagine that the original was also lightly colored but since the ink was crudely drawn on this copy I really couldn't evaluate the artistic beauty of the true picture. I guess whoever copied this just didn't recognize the technique the original used.

The picture was of a group of people. There was one, two, three women. One was definately a demoness with a flower in her hair. Across from her was a woman holding a giant boomerang like it weighed nothing. Whether she was demon or human I couldn't tell. In between the two was a miko holding a poised arrow in front of her. It was hard to see the facial features, but I could see her eyes were dark and the artist had purposely raised her hair and clothes as her energy built up. She was determined with a calm anger to fire that arrow. Four men stood around the three. One man stood next to the woman holding the boomerang. He was holding a staff and was wearing the robes of a monk so I knew he was human. Next to the woman with the flower was a wolf and next to the creature was a man with a tail. I would guess that they were both wolf youkai. He seemed to be sliding to a stop as dust clouds were easy to recognize near him and he seemed frozen in the running position. He had small tornadoes around his legs and three of his limbs were lightened as if they were glowing. I couldn't guess why.

Behind the group and above the miko in the middle were two more demons. Their hair wasn't darkened like the others in the picture so they either had pale or even white hair. They seemed to be twins. I think their eyes were colored golden but I don't think the artist who 'copied' –It doesn't look like it was drawn in the correct style at all- this picture wasn't sure of what he was seeing. The demon to the left of the miko's side, the right of the viewer, was wearing red robes and holding a sword of red as well. He had two triangles on his head so I guess he had ears like a dog. Scribbled over him were a few characters that read Inu a. There was a dash signaling that there was more but the artist couldn't make it out. To the miko's right was a taller demon than the other and was dressed in a white outfit. I would like to say he had a tail but I really didn't know what it was. It looked like an overly thick and far too long boa wrapped over his shoulder and still able to touch the ground. In the picture though it was poised to the side as if wind had pushed it there. He too was holding a sword. It was swirling in unison to the sword in red and their energies fused above the entire group in a rainbow-like display. In the half circle that everyone was placed in was an empty circle below the group. Yusuke scribbled a line to connect a note with it. 'The Shikon no Tama.' While thinking of it, it almost felt familiar.

"The jewel of four souls?" Hiei questioned when he got tired of my silence and looked at the picture with me.

"I probably know what it is, but nothing is coming to me at the moment." He was silent for another second before making his way to the window.

"That's all I have for you, Kurama."

"Thank you Hiei. I'll try to get a response to you by tomorrow morning." Hiei snorted.

"Move the deadline further you stupid fox. It's already morning." Looking at my clock, I saw that he was right. It was past midnight.

"Very well. By the afternoon then." Hiei sat down under the window and I pulled my nightclothes from my drawer. Hiei sighed.

"I'll just bring Yusuke with me when I come back tomorrow." I nodded to him. He placed his hands behind his head and glanced to my door. "So… who's the girl?" I just remembered that she might have seen him earlier today.

"She would be my younger sister, the first child of my stepfather. Her name is Kagome. She'll be attending my school this year." I answered as I unbuttoned my shirt.

"Hn. She smells like a dog." I glared at him but he didn't see it as he continued looking at the door. "A dog, fox, and a cat." I breathed a laugh, having not expected him to say that.

"Well, she does have a cat. Its name is Buyo if I remember correctly. As for the fox and dog, I really cannot say."

"The fox didn't come from you, did it?" I changed my pants before sitting on my bed.

"No. I haven't had the need for such a thing lately." Disregarding what I did during the car ride home from the train station. That small bit of Youko shouldn't have been enough to even make an imprint of scent on her. Though, now that I'm thinking about it, she does have a scent of a Kitsune on her. It faded to almost nothing by dinner so she had to have been in contact with one for a long time before coming here.

"You're an idiot." Well that was random.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a frown.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and drew his gaze from my door to me. Kawaii.

_The child was small, and pouted as a figure walked away. I did nothing, though I knew I didn't want that human to walk away from me either. The power from the petite woman was still in our auras, but that would fade soon. The boy looked up, and spoke._

"I bet you haven't sensed it yet, have you?" I gulped and tried to focus on our conversation. I knew exactly what Hiei was referring to.

"I have. A power is being mixed into the air around the neighborhood." It was a purifying force, but it only seemed to be scanning the area and trying to call to something. Any demon with a brain would ignore it and stay low. It could easily destroy us. This kind of power had faded as technology kept demons and humans farther apart. Only Genkai could have this power but that's only if she reverts to her younger form. This was from a new individual, and it felt vaguely familiar.

"I was wondering if you were being affected by it. That maybe you got in a fight and lost." Aw, you do care Hiei.

"No, I haven't." I smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Though, when we came back from the train station this afternoon, I noticed a purifying force was checking out the area. It's since covered this part of the city. It's not as strong" I want you to be careful where you tread, Hiei. Granted it was fainter after dinner, but it was still here. Perhaps that is why it now strikes me as familiar. It felt similar to what I felt in that, brief flashback. That was weird.

"It isn't doing anything, not even really following anything, so why do you think it's here?"

"No idea. It does make it hard to think though, knowing it could destroy us in any second. Where do you suppose it came from?" Hiei looked at me and I knew I wouldn't be happy with his answer.

"I have a hunch: Your sister." I quirked an eyebrow. Really?

"Kagome may have come from a shrine, but she's told me herself that no one in her family has had any spiritual power since before her grandfather's grandparents." Hiei shrugged and looked away.

"It could develop later." Yeah… like Yusuke… Good point.

"But it hasn't yet, if it even will. It can't be Kagome."

"Hn, I'll keep my suspicions, fox, you keep yours."

"So long as I don't catch you spying on her." I watched Hiei get up and open the window. He was going to leave now. "Let Yusuke know that I hope his journey is safe and that Keiko misses him." Hiei snorted.

"That monkey does whatever he wants when he wants." I let myself chuckle at the thought.

"Thank you. Goodnight." He nodded and left. I closed my window and turned off the lights. I walked to my door and opened it so that I could better hear most of the house during the night and as I prepared to get into my bed I noticed a light. It was faint but enough for my eyes to notice. I stepped out of my room and peered through the hallway. It was coming from Kagome's room. I crept quietly to her cracked door. What was she doing up? Apparently just sitting. She was on her bed, looking deep in thought and slightly depressed judging by how she hugged her knees and by how her eyes shimmered in the dim light. Those deep blue eyes slowly made their way to me. When she realized what she was looking at, she raised her head curiously.

"Shuuichi?" She asked softly.

"What happened to Mino?" She probably didn't know whom to expect. I let myself in.

"Well, Hata isn't around so…yeah." I wonder if she feels well. She wasn't like this during dinner. I made my way to my sister and picked up her hand. It felt warm, that was good. I sat down next to her and felt both of our temperatures just to be sure. "…what?"

"Are you feeling ill? Why are you up at this hour?" Did I wake her? I hope not…

"I could ask you the same thing." I stared at her, hoping she didn't overhear Hiei and me. "I just couldn't sleep." She admit quietly.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She smiled, as if holding a secret to her definition of comfortable.

"I'm very comfortable."

"Then, what's on your mind?" Her smile became a frown. She sighed.

"I guess it's just that I'm not going to see my friends for a long while." Understandable.

"You can call them anytime." She was shaking her head no before I even finished.

"They don't have much technology."

"Really? Where do they live?" Kagome leaned against my shoulder as I pulled my legs up to cross them. I pulled a seed out of my hair and rubbed it on my neck near Kagome. Because she would be breathing near its scent, it should help her relax into an easy sleep. Of course, as soon as I had finished, I realized it may also put me to sleep. I'm getting rusty…

"Well…" Kagome seemed to automatically fight the seed's effects. "Uh, at my house they lived a bit away. Now that I'm here, it's impossible to see them now." I never felt so compelled to offer my sympathy as I do now. I pulled Kagome into a hug, willing her to realize that she had nothing to fear now that I was here for her. It frightened me how close I felt to this girl, how protective I was for her wellbeing and happiness. Why? I felt Kagome shake as if she wanted to sob.

"I understand. I too have a friend who lives somewhere far away. It's like he's in another world. He also lives without a way of technical communication." But then, Yusuke would be returning tomorrow…

"How do you talk to him?" Well, it's not really 'talking.' Kagome let herself become comfortable in my arms.

"Well, I guess mail. It's a good enough way, but his girlfriend is taking it a bit harder than the rest of us. You see, my friend Yusuke proposed to her before leaving. Keiko said she'd wait but, she's starting to loose faith. This isn't the first time she's had to wait for him to come back, though this wait is considerably shorter than the last." I shrugged. My sister doesn't even know my friends yet. It wouldn't be right for me to speak as if she did know them.

"Keiko? Keiko Yukimura?" I looked at Kagome in shock.

"Yes. Do you know her?" If not, she's psychic. Kagome smiled.

"I met her for the first time in almost ten years at the train station. We were the best of friends as kids before she moved. She made a guy friend almost immediately when she settled and told me everything about him. She said he was a real demon all the time. I warned her not to think so bad about him or he'll propose when she gets older, but…" A real demon? Keiko, have you broken your word?

"A demon?" I questioned. How much do you know Kagome? It probably wouldn't matter now that Makai and Ningenkai were free to merge once again, but the fact that Keiko could have lied to Koenma is a big deal.

"We were kids when she started saying that about him. About eleven… She always said that he would get into fistfights, he never went to school, he argued with the teachers whenever he did go – he was my nightmare and I didn't even know him. A while back, three, maybe fourish years ago, she said he died. She was heartbroken. I told her to pray for a miracle and help his mother whenever she could. I didn't think it could help bring back the dead, but I knew it would help ease the loss for both her and his mom. A while later she called back and said he was going to live. I don't know the details, but I still think this Yusuke guy is perfect for her." Okay, nothing bad. Other than Yusuke dying once before Sensui… He must be a cat― I've got to stop doing that!

"What of you Kagome? Do you have a boyfriend?" I immediately regret asking when I felt my sister tense and she timidly hid her face into my chest. Dammit.

"I'm not able to have a boyfriend." She mumbled. Clearly she wanted one though. Then again, I don't think I'd let anyone date her now that I'm thinking about it. In the few hours I've known her, I have come to adore her as I would a full blood demon sister; had I had any demon sisters as Youko. I knew that I was going to be very protective of her and picky of whom she spoke to and how she was treated. I guess I have adopted Kagome unconsciously as my sister in a way that I haven't done to Father or Shuiichi. I've only done this to Shiori, Yusuke, Hiei and Kazuma. My closest companions without heading into the territory of potential mate of course… eww… I looked at Kagome as she sniffled and looked ready to cry. It actually hurt. A lot.

"Maybe we can get you a little pet to baby then. That should help you feel better about this, right?" I gave her a hug and lifted her chin so that I could show her one of my charming smiles that always had the girls swooning with a grin. She didn't smile back…

"I don't need a pet to mother. I already have Shippo." Eh?

"Shippo?" Kagome looked away and played with a stray thread on her sleeve.

"He's my son. My only child." She said easily.

"Son?" I pulled Kagome up so that she was sitting and moved her chin so that we could see eye to eye. It didn't do much good, considering it was almost pitch black, but something is better than nothing. "Do not tell me you already have a child." I swear I'll kill the asshole who gave him to you and just left.

"I do. He's about eight now." I did the math in my head. He's eight, she's just now seventeen…

"…You were nine when you had a child?" Kagome grinned. I get it. You're an evil, deceptive little sister, Kagome.

"Of course not. I adopted Shippo. He's the cutest little fox you could ever meet and he says the craziest things." Ah, a fox. Well, now I know where Hiei smelled the fox on her.

"Did you teach it to speak?" It would be an accomplishment for a fox to yip on command.

"He tries… but now he'll be so sad without me." Yes, a fox is a very family oriented creature. Losing a member of their family will have devastating effects if the loss was significant. Kagome curled up against me and sighed in content. I guess she just needed someone to talk to… and I REALLY need to wash my neck before I fall asleep with her. "…You smell like a forest."

"Is that good or bad?" I swallowed deeply, willing myself to stay awake.

"Dunno…It reminds me of Shippo…" Kagome's voice lowered to a murmur. "And Kirara and Kaede…"

"Kirara? Kaede?" Kagome's eyes were closed. Quite frankly, mine wanted to do the same. I pulled Kagome higher on me so that she was breathing into my neck and not my stomach. Unintentionally, I leaned against the piled pillows behind me that she had placed there before I came in. They were much softer than mine so of course I didn't want to get up.

"Friends…" She yawned and sighed in content. "The best…" I glanced longingly at the door that was halfway opened. I **really** should get up, I just know that something bad will happen if I don't… but it looks so far away…

"Note to self…" be careful where you place a plant should you be your own host.

XxX

HK: Okay! I think Kurama is more like himself, just a little. I own no one, but that doesn't mean you should stop reading!


	5. Interested

Hm, nothing to really say other than I own no one.

xXx

I woke up early the next morning. Mind you, I really didn't want to; however, a string throbbing in the head and seeing Father glaring angrily at me when he 'never' looks at anyone lividly is a good incentive to at least sit up. He practically hissed at me. "Put Kagome in her bed and come downstairs immediately." And he left. I did as he said, sleepwalking through what he instructed and mindlessly walked into the kitchen. Father was had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the kitchen sink. I stifled a yawn just as he growled at me. It did nothing to intimidate me, though I did sense something was wrong. "What were you doing last night?" Eh? How silly, I was sleeping of course. What else could- …oh. I was awake now that I understood why Father was upset. He thought I had taken advantage of Kagome. I wanted to laugh at how absurd the thought was, though I wisely kept a straight face.

"Father, Kagome wasn't feeling well last night so I stayed with her. I just fell asleep there, but we didn't do anything other than talk." I'm glad he has trust in me because before he looked like he wanted strangle me. Now he just looks like he wants to hit me. He was breathing deeply and visibly trying hard to refrain himself from attacking me by pressing his arms against his chest. After a moment of glaring at me, he spoke.

"You did nothing but talk?" He repeated. I nodded. For a moment my balance shifted and my vision became hazy, but I stood at attention. I figure father must have smacked me awake. His face slowly relaxed and eased out of its red shade, but he still looked skeptical and continued to frown.

"Correct. You may ask her yourself." I stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock on the microwave. 4:30am.

Uhg.

Father just loves getting up early. I looked back at him. "You had asked for me to look out for her. I had sworn to keep Kagome safe, happy and as healthy as possible. I will keep that vow." He seemed satisfied and pushed himself off the sink to stand on his own. He walked to the drawers and pulled out a plastic bag before making his way to the fridge. After making an ice pack, he bit me sit down. I did so with caution. What did he mean to do? He placed the pack as gently as he could against my left eye. Holy Hell, that _Hurt_! I hissed in pain and he moved the hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry son." He started as he began to look more regretful. "I overreacted, a lot. She's my only daughter, so I really can't help it." Weakly, he offered a smile and tried to shrug. I can't tell if he was still mad or not, but I'll accept his apology. I would have nodded, but my head was still pounding. I'm confident that if I tried to move my head, I'd lose whatever balance I still have, sitting or not.

"I understand." I think I want to cry. I've been stabbed in the stomach, tossed around like a rag doll, blown up, and nearly bled to death on several occasions, but I never wanted or felt the need to cry then. I want to cry about this. This must be that annoyingly slightly painful thing that you just can't get used to no matter what. Not that you can get used to the feeling of death… Ehem… Father looked at the time on the microwave before looking at his watch. Sighing, he placed the icepack in my hands and walked to the kitchen entrance.

"I have to go now. If you still feel pain after six hours other than just soreness, ask your mother to take you to the hospital. Sorry son."

"Sure. I should be fine, Father. Don't worry about it. Just have a good day at work." He nodded and picked up his briefcase and left to work, obviously feeling sorry for hurting me. Man, for someone out of shape, that old guy can hit. After a few minutes of just sitting in the kitchen, holding the ice pack to my face, I groaned and tried to stand. After a moment I was able to walk without swaggering so I walking into the hallway evaluate my wound in the mirror. Geeze. A black and slightly puffy bruise covered a good portion of my left eye and cheek. No wonder it hurt so much, it was huge! Father must have used Kagome's lamp or something. I heard the bottom step of the stairs squeak. Great, I didn't need anyone to see me before I healed my bruise...

"Shuuichi!" Mother. Inari, why do you hate me? "Oh, sweetie, what happened?" Mother ran towards me and pulled my ice pack away from my face as I continued to look at my reflection. Now I have to heal at the slow human speed of recovery. Damn.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I fell out of bed?" Mother gave me a look that warned me not to even joke, but I refused to say anything more. I wouldn't want her to be mad at Father for a misunderstanding. I wonder if she suspects him, though. Is he prone to violent behavior when it comes to his daughter?

Around seven my brother woke up and fussed over me just as much as Mother had and near eight Kagome woke up and came downstairs. She gasped when she saw me but didn't say anything since Mother and little Hata were still pressing for answers. I kept my silence. Eventually, after lunch, they started getting ready for a shopping trip for school clothes and Kagome and I had a moment alone. She had made a fresh ice pack and broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, nii-san." She said quietly. She gently pulled me to the living room and sat down. Naturally, I followed suit. She had the ice pack in her hand and was about to apply it. Oh… How nice. When she does it, it doesn't hurt. Kagome, you're an angel. Her hands were unnaturally gentle. She had to be a goddess… no. The image of her being related to Koenma just didn't seem right. Safe in my thoughts, I decided that she had to be superior to that unorganized child. Yes, she was far better than a goddess. It hurt when I myself held a pack of ice to my face, but she held it just over my skin where I couldn't feel or notice the pressure but I could still feel the coolness. This was heaven. Father must have killed me and an Angel found me before Botan... I think I was purring.

"Why are you sorry?" I finally asked.

"Daddy did this, didn't he?" She looked as if it was her fault.

"No, I fell out of bed." I argued, giving the same excuse as I did my mother. Kagome flinched and her eye began to water almost immediately. Again, I felt that pang of sharp pain in my body as I saw those tears. "Okay okay, he did." Please, don't cry... I tried smiling, though if it didn't work last night it most likely wouldn't this time. She smiled back. It was small, but it was there.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you." She seemed to stare at her hands, lost in her thoughts.

"I'll be fine, Kagome. Father knows what happened so it's not like he's going to come home early just to beat me." Her face turned a pale shade lighter and her eyes watered. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes shimmered in memory.

"… Not helping!" Gods! Her voice is so full of emotion! That must be why I hurt when she does… Please don't cry Kagome. If a smile wouldn't work, a change in tactic was in order. I tried to look as pathetic as possible. That shouldn't be too hard, considering the fact that I already look beat up and in pain.

"Fine fine." Sorry, really. "So Ms. Nurse, when will I be cured?" Her face relaxed as she thought for a moment.

"I'd say about tomorrow night or so at the remarkable pace you're healing so far." Great, will I have to abuse myself to seem more human? Just what I need. "Why do you ask? Are you expecting anyone?" Crap. Double crap!

"Actually, I am. Today is not my day." Now that I'm aware of it, I can feel them coming. Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma, Keiko... and Shizuru. Hiei said he'd come this afternoon. He failed to mention the rest of our inner friends. Yusuke I knew about, the others... Life isn't fair. Our little brother walked into the living room so we didn't say anything else. He peered over my shoulder with his cheeks in his hands, as if I was the most interesting creature in the world. I swear I'm not conceited, I just know my brother.

"Kagome, do you think he'll be better by the time school starts?" Three more days and school starts… Hata stared a bit more at my face before clicking his tongue. "His fan club isn't going to be very happy." Oh yeah, they will be at school too, won't they? Kagome quirked an eyebrow in her naiveté. When Hata gave a small quirk of a grin, I realized that he was trying to do something. That something being one that I will not appreciate and he will laugh at.

"Fan club?" Hata, I am silently begging you to drop it and never continue this conversation around Kagome's presence again. Hata grinned openly, realizing that I was on to his plan. I swear, one day I will make your life so horrible you will wish you never heard of me.

"Oh yeah." Hata started with a nod. "With nii-san's looks he's always the most popular guy in school so the girls are always hounding him. Actually," Hata's face began to take on a curious look. "if I were you nee-chan, I'd-" The doorbell rang. Inari I praise thee.

"Shuiichi, sweetie, can you get that?" Mother called from upstairs.

"Yes ma'am!" He ran to the door. Kagome and I sat in silence so we could hear the door open and the small pause that followed. "... Hello everyone." Damnit! Kami kill me!

"Where is your brother?" Hiei asked, more or less demanding.

"Damn shorty, so scary." Shizuru said in a sarcastic voice. I could feel Kagome's gaze on me. Yup, one can always read someone's character by the people they hang out with. I'm not sure if I should try to figure out what she thinks of me.

"You can come in but mom doesn't allow smoking in the house. He's in the living room."

"Whatever." I could hear everyone walking inside and taking off their shoes. Judging by how my younger brother didn't say anything else to Kazuma's sister, she had listened and put out her cigarette. I'll admit that I really didn't want to see them. I could feel my pulse rise and my breathing quicken. Kagome must have sensed my distress since she made me lay on my back and began to pet my head.

She has to be an angel. I didn't do else but relish in her caress so I really didn't notice everyone coming in. I did however feel the weight of eyes staring. Let them – they could be envious for all I cared. I heard Hata snicker run upstairs, leaving me and my friends alone with Kagome.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Yusuke was the first to break the silence.

"Language Yu-suke." Wow, Kagome's petting nearly left me speechless. I must resist the urge to grab her hand so that she can continue. Her petting was slowly stopping. No! Continue Kagome, Please! ... Unfortunately, my silent wishes were ignore... Safe in my thoughts, I allowed myself to mentally weep my heavenly loss. No one except Hiei will ever be able to know of my shameful sadness.

"Did this girl beat you up?" Yusuke asked. Kagome stood up and grinned maniacally while cracking her fists.

"Want to find out?" She dared. I lethargically raised my hand and gestured to everyone in a sweep, stopping at Yusuke before sweeping to Kagome.

"Kagome, Urameshi Yusuke. He is Keiko's fiancé. Yusuke, Higurashi Kagome. She's my-"

"Girlfriend?" I cringed at the thought.

"Eww! Yuck! No!" I cringed at Kagome's screeching. Wow, she can scream if she wanted to and three towns would be able to hear her. I could only imagine what Hiei felt. He's really the only pure demon in this room so his hearing is better than my own, who only had enhanced hearing, more so than Yusuke. I could see Hiei clutching his cloak, no doubt fighting whatever urge he had as a punishment to my sister. Thank you Hiei, much appreciated.

"I'm that repulsive?" I whined to Kagome, trying to laugh without hurting my eye.

"No, not at all, but you're my brother!" She continued, acting appalled. She should be an actress with how often and easily she enjoys jesting with me. I'm not even sure if she realizes that she grins softly to me whenever she does play with me verbally.

"Brother?" Everyone but Hiei and Keiko chorused. Kagome beamed and finished introducing herself.

"Yes. I am Higurashi Kagome, stepsister of Minamino Shuuichi, whom I call Mino. I will be here for the rest of the school year." She said with a small curtsy. Keiko wandered to my side and peered over the couch to look at my eye.

"Wow, that looks pretty ugly." She slowly grinned in a way I've never seen. I gulped. "I bet I can guess who did it." I could feel the mischievous intent rolling off of her. This was new, but not quite welcomed. Does everyone feel the need to pick on me when I'm hurt?

"Who?" Kazuma asked.

"Kagome's dad." Keiko answered easily, waving off the subject as if it meant nothing. She walked back to the front of the couch. Maybe she wasn't plotting anything. Even if it was pretty hard to swallow that my father, well known for being an office man and therefore weak, was able to land a good hit on my face… Wait, that's not something I'd like anyone to know.

"Really?" Yusuke asked, looking at me for a confirmation. My silence was good enough. "Wow! Is he going to come home early to beat you some more?" Huh. So that's where I adopted my crude sense of humor. I _really_ need to spend less time with Yusuke.

"Stop Yusuke." Keiko smacked him over the head before Kagome could say anything. She looked at me. "Shuuichi is actually pretty luck, considering what Kagome's dad could have done." Really? That piqued my interest, as well as everyone else's. Even Hiei's. Kagome quickly put her hands together as if in prayer.

"Keiko, please." She tried to plead. She slowly got on her knees and begged, almost theatrically. Keiko waved her off to, facing the ceiling as she looked at us.

"No no, they want to know. Right?" That grin. So, she was planning to pick on my sister? I know now that they are friends, but is this how their relationship normally is? I'd guess not, judging by Kagome's fearful glances towards me. But then again, I am curious to know just what Father could have done to me if he was serious. Keiko looks as if my near black bruise in one hit was nothing.

"Sure. I'd love to know what the old man could have done." Shizuru encouraged.

"Keiko, please, stop." Kagome frowned. Keiko ignored her and sat down next to me. After clearing her throat, she began.

"Well, one Halloween when Kagome's parents were still together, our families decided to go trick-or-treating together. Kagome and I are best friends, see, so we were sooo excited to do this."

"Keiko, please stop now." Kagome tried again, glancing in my direction. Shizuru replied with a 'shush'. Normally I would feel inclined to growl and help defend Kagome. The fox in me just grinned in joy and curled up. It was story time.

XxX

Yup, I bruised him and he was being picked on. What are you going to do now?

I'm seriously trying to get thicker paragraphs out for you guys while simultaneously keeping Kurama in character. I'm not sure if it's working. You can probably tell in the beginning of the chapter, but it's hard for me to do Kurama. That's the main reason this story isn't getting typed up. Well, actually, my lack of motivation is the main reason. Kurama discourages me. T.T It's so much easier for me to do Kagome's point of view. I could just copy and paste all the words spoken, but they do have lives apart from each other and Kurama's side would just be bones. Kagome have wonderfully thick elaborations and thoughts. It's kind of sad. The main plot is almost going to be revealed but these beginning chapters do serve a purpose: giving each sibling time to really know the other without knowing the other.

This chapter has been redone! Hurray for me! Now you just have to click the nice botton on the bottom right of the screen and we can all be happy!


	6. I could have died?

Meow! Hello all my precious and wonderful readers! Yes, this is just what you think it is: A new chapter! Yay! Hurray!

Okay, I'm done being stupid.

Enjoy!

xXx

Kagome hung her head low, hiding her face in her hands and Keiko enthusiastically began their story. I gave her my full attention, one of my arms resting above my head. Keiko moved her hands almost wildly as she spoke.

"Well, I was a princess – like every other girl – Kagome and her brother Souta were dressed as a pair. She was a little red devil and he was an adorable white angel. He was the cutest little thing with wings and a halo and little gold colored slippers. Kagome had a plastic pitchfork and matching red horns and a pointed tail with a piercing that she added from her mother's loop earring. I just had a tiara to go with my dress." I pictured Keiko and Kagome in their costumes. Heh. Heheh. Cute. I wonder if they have any pictures. If Kagome refuses then I'll just ask Keiko. No doubt she'd show me, if not hide the one's with her. "Anyway, while trick-or-treating, some guy came up to us and made a comment about Kagome and Souta. He was about... sixteen, fifteen..."

"He was seventeen at the time." Kagome provided dejectedly. She showed her face but she was still slouching into her hands. She and Keiko both shared a mutual smile of acceptance before the story continued. I'm glad they won't let their friendship suffer because of this. If they decided to stop talking to each other, I'd feel bad. I could easily stop this, but I'm a sucker for stories.

"Okay, seventeen. Well, we were too young then to truly understand what it was that he said, but I think we know now." Keiko said, looking at my sister once more. Kagome nodded her head solemnly, a light blush resting on her cheeks. Keiko too had her own blush, though it was more distinct. And it didn't have the light glare that Kagome's did.

"Please don't quote." She asked. Keiko nodded eagerly in agreement, clearly not wanting to give as much details as we obviously wanted. Yusuke snorted under his breath. Not loud enough for Keiko or Kagome to hear, but Kuwabara and his sister both glanced at him seeing as they were close enough. Keiko looked and glared, probably clued into what Yusuke did from the Kuwabara glances, she but continued. She grinned in his direction.

"Well, her dad _freaked_. He grabbed that poor boy and punched him so hard that he flew into the street. Then he stalked over and threw him into a passing car while yelling so much profanities I can't even remember them. It was loud, scary, and insane. The boy actually bounced off the passing car and fell forward back into Mr. Higurashi's hands and he was thrown into the opposite sidewalk from where we were. Then Mr. Higurashi proceeded to kick and pound the boy into the ground. I'm not sure if I was seeing things, but he might have started convulsing and I'm sure that he was coughing out blood.

"Mrs. Higurashi was covering Souta's ears while covering his eyes with his bag of candy. It was cloth, homemade, so it wasn't like he was going to suffocate. The police had to come and pull Mr. Higurashi off of the poor boy and he had to spend the rest of the night in jail. That was actually pretty lucky considering he could have been sued, but the boy..." She shrugged, not wanting to continue. I feel suddenly very ill. Did he die? Did father actually kill someone? Kagome leaned forward so that she was on the edge of the cushion and sat up strait. She spoke clearly, her voice soft and, to my immediate relief, free from mourning. That quickly got rid of the idea that the unfortunate teenager died. She offered a smile to everyone.

"His name was Stan. He had just moved into the neighborhood that we were in just a week prior and from what I know, he was part of a gang in the place he was at before. He had to stay in the hospital for two years after and he's still going to rehab three times a week." She started to count on her hand. "His right arm was dislocated from the shoulder; his left arm suffered a greenstick fracture in his Ulna and an incomplete fracture in his Humerus; his hip was broken and his jaw crushed into three pieces. His legs were actually twisted backwards and his ribs were-"

"Okay okay okay!!! Geesh, my skin's crawling at the idea." Kuwabara interrupted as he shuddered. Kagome let out a laugh as she patted his arm in good nature and got up to sit next to me head. Regardless of the reassurance, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Never before have I ever felt the need to barf from just my imagination. I'm sure that as Youko I have inflicted more grotesque injuries and that I have received worst. I guess it's just the thought that my father did so much to me in just one hit... Kagome looked at me, offered a smile as if an apology and lifted the ice pack next to my head and walked out of the living room without another room.

"So, Keiko, you knew Kurama's father?" Yusuke asked first. Everyone still had their attention on Keiko. It was almost reluctant after her surprising interest in gore, but it was there. Keiko shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't really spend time with his family as much as all of yours so I never really made the connection." That was a reasonable answer. Now that I think about it, no one really DOES come to my house. I guess it's the whole thing about me keeping more than just an identity from my family. Hm. How rude of me. I don't even offer my home as a base of sorts unless no one says anything right away. Well, now that Kagome is here, we'll no doubt be gathering here more often. Shizuru stood over my head and grinned teasingly. I'm kind of getting tired of everyone leaning over me... Maybe I should sit up. No, too lazy.

"Wow Kurama, your dad sure can leave his mark." She reached out as if to poke me. That, I'm very proud to say, I didn't allow. I didn't glare, but I did give her a warning look. She only looked at me for about a second before grinning as if to mock me. "You know that very few people would pass up the chance to actually poke an injury on the infamous Yoko Kurama." She chuckled.

"That doesn't mean that I will allow it without my say." Regardless of what I didn't want to do earlier, I leaned forward so that I was sitting strait. "Ouch." With a grin, Shizuru walked away, successfully achieving her goal to poke me when I was hurt. Evilness.

"When did you get that?" Hiei asked, smirking at me as I winced from the stinging pain that Shizuru inflicted on me. Why can't our friendship be like it was in the old days? Oh wait, all we did was argue and beat each other up back then too... How are they my friends again?

"When did I get this? ... I'd say about four-thirty, maybe five in the morning."

"Damn!" Yusuke gapped.

"Language, please." I said half heartedly. I placed one hand over my face, gingerly pressing my bruise and trying not to wince. Inari, that hurts.

"Does it hurt?" Keiko asked.

"Very."

"You should maybe ask Kagome to make you a paste or something to get rid of the pain. Lately she's been using a lot of herb based medicines since, you know, her illnesses." I nodded.

"I could probably ask later, though I think I'd be best able for such things, correct?"

"Well, yeah." Keiko shrugged, obviously not sure how to reply. She fumbled with her hands before looking away from me. Thank you, Keiko, for remembering the element I am most renowned for...

"Wait, illnesses?" Yusuke asked. I nodded to him.

"Yes. The reason Kagome is staying here for the school year is because of her illnesses. Her school district officials got together and decided that she might get better with a change in scenery."

"She's also giving off a strong spiritual presence. A pure force." Hiei added, looking at me before turning his gaze to the kitchen door.

"That's not proven, Hiei." I frowned in reply.

"I don't think it's from her." Shizuru said, also looking into the kitchen where Kagome walked off. She turned away after a pause. "She's sweet, but not sweet enough."

"What the heck are you talking about, sis?" Kuwabara asked, frowning as he tried to understand his sister's logic. I admit I was trying to do the same.

"Kagome, did she live on a shrine?" I nodded. "Well, does her family have a history of spiritual abilities?"

"She said not since her grandfather's grandparents."

"A lie." Hiei snorted. Shizuru said nothing more, opting instead to stand up and nod to herself as she ran through her thoughts.

"Sis, you're weird." Kuwabara declared as he shifted himself in his seat.

What did Shizuru mean? Sweet but not sweet enough? Knowing Shizuru's amazing insight, maybe Hiei is correct in his assumptions about my dear step-sister. Hm... A person with holy powers such as a Priest or Priestess must have a spirit that is, well, full of innocents and kindness. As well as pure intentions. Would Master Genkai be considered as a holy woman? ...I question her kindness and innocents... She's as brutal as she sees fit to finish a goal and she's been through the rougher road of life so I guess no. Her pure intentions, I guess would have to be questioned as well. As far as I know, she just wants to live the rest of her life as peacefully as she can and then she'll give all of her possessions to us. I guess that's as pure as anyone could get in this world.

Though, Shizuru's words still bother me. 'Sweet but not sweet enough.' Is she implying that Kagome's simple life of being bothered by sickness is not her real life? If so, just what could Kagome be hiding?

"Hello!" I blinked to Yusuke waving his hand in front of me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jeesh, you've been weird lately. I was asking why you didn't just heal up at demon speed."

"My mother had found me while I was examining myself in the mirror shortly after father left. I had no time to really start healing myself." I replied easily. Yusuke gave me an odd look before coming to a conclusion to whatever thought he had going in his head. He nodded with fancied authority as he crossed his arms and sat up strait.

"Narcissist." I frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You were crying over your now imperfect face until your mom found you. Right? I always knew you were-"

"Yusuke, shut up." Keiko interrupted. For good measure, she smacked him behind the head as well. Serves him right, being inconsiderate to me. I'm not a narcissist, right? Kagome soon walked in, bringing everyone's attention to herself. She hesitated before beginning towards me.

"Mino, I'm really glad you're okay. I'm actually surprised your bruise is fading already." She said with a small smile as she applied it to my face in the heavenly way she does.

"Should he go to the hospital? Get his head checked out?" Hiei asked. The world must have stopped: Hiei was actually talking comfortably with a human girl. He generally wanted nothing to do with anyone he didn't know, or didn't have a reason to respect. What's your game, Hiei? He caught my gaze and held in indifferently.

_Baka kitsune._

Rubric cat.

He glared at me for a brief second before Kagome replied.

"No, I didn't feel any fractures or anything. Daddy just left an ugly bruise. By the time I saw it, it was already purple so judging by how fast it's disappearing, I'd say it was black and grey when Daddy left to work." So she could tell? Ah, ice felt really good on my overheated face. Yup, and Kagome's hand was further relaxing as she ran it through my hair.

"Wow, you must have seen a lot of bruises in your life to be able to tell." Shizuru commented, watching in an almost eagle fashion from across the room. Kagome became silent.

"So, Shuuichi, not to stress you out or anything, but have you had a look at that story?" Yusuke asked, clearly having almost forgotten my human name.

"Story?" Kagome echoed. Everyone looked at Yusuke to elaborate.

"Yeah. I found this really old story but because it was so ancient, I could only keep up with a few words. I did read Sacred Jewel a lot though, so it got my interest peaked. Shuuichi is really smart so I figured he'd be able to read it." Regardless of me not being a professional, Yusuke did have the right idea. I lived for a while, so I should be able to decipher an old tongue... though I admit that my memory is fading... Hm, better not mention that bit of information.

"Kagome, you know a lot about the Sacred Jewel, right?" Keiko asked. Looking at my sister, I noticed she was looking very interested in the topic of discussion. At everyone else's confused gaze, she took on a sheepish look. Instead of speaking, she nodded her answer to Keiko. At everyone's confusion, Keiko explained what she was talking about. "She lives at a shrine, like Master Genkai, remember? Her grandfather has a lot of stories about pretty much everything. Hey, Kagome, maybe you should take a look at Yusuke's story." Kagome nodded happily in agreement and looked at me expectantly.

Not wanting to witness Kagome's temper, if she's anything like her father, I stood up obediently. Father was dreadfully out of shape and managed a good wound on me, a semi demonic being, and almost killed a person as well once before. Nope, definitely don't want to risk learning Kagome's hidden strength the hard way.

"Follow me to my room." I said, even though they would have done so regardless. Mother spoke up as we passed her room.

"Shuuichi dear, would you like for me to prepare some snacks before we leave?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Minamino." Shizuru replied with a quick peek into the room, most likely to smile and wave hello to my mother.

"Okay." Mother laughed. I should really tell her and Hiei soon about the manners I expect from them when at my house. Soon all of us were in my thankfully-clean-at-the-moment room. I let myself relax onto my bed, making the painful mistake of doing so headfirst into my pillow. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed loudly before Kagome, sweet Kagome, sat next to me and brushed all my pain away with her petting. She may just be my only weakness...

"So, girly-guy, where's this story?" Kuwabara asked. I managed a weak growl in my defense and could only grin when Kagome herself growled loudly, and menacingly might I add. "...Maybe you two really are related." I wonder that as well. Regardless, I pointed to my desk.

"Hiei knows where it is."

"Hiei?" Kagome questioned, pausing in the petting she was giving me.

"Ah yes, you only know Keiko and Yusuke, don't you? Well, the boy in black with gravity defying hair is Hiei. Kuwabara Shizuru and Kuwabara are siblings. We're used to calling Kazuma by his surname though. We've known each other for many years now and there are a few others in our close circle of friends you will no doubt meet."

"Okay." Kagome said before continuing to run her fingers through my hair. Hiei nodded his greeting, already more than what would be expected from him, before turning his attention to retrieving the aforementioned scroll. He took it out of my bottom left drawer and Kagome paused in her petting to stare at it. Her eyes were actually glittering in anticipation.

"Oh, May I see it? Please, please, please-?"

"Hn." Hiei obliged and tossed towards us. I caught it easily as it flew over my chest before sitting up to hand it to her. I would have warned her that it was heavy, but that was obvious despite my careless ease in using one hand to catch in with. She held it in her hands at if it would turn to dust at any moment, staring for a few moments.

xXx

A major thank you to _sadist sai_ for actually nagging on me. I've been trying to work on a school assignment when I got an email saying that it's been a month since I last updated, so I actually tore up my room looking for my papers (again), and began typing. I used this chapter as a break from my already stressing schoolwork and the break actually helped. Again, Thank You (though I was slight affronted at the accusation of being lazy…)

Remember to read both story versions! The siblings actually have secrets already!

Not much but was redone here. I hope you continue reading!


	7. Demonic Discussions

Here's the next chapter! I would have gotten it up sooner, but I have a college English Class every Saturday and I bring my purse with me only for that class, as well as my flash drive. Yes, I have my chapters written on paper, but I save them on my little baby. For the last two classes I haven't had need for it, so it just stayed in my purse and with my faulty memory, was quickly forgotten. I had a panic attack and a moment of mourning whenever I wanted to type. Soon after I posted the last chapter, I began redoing this one. I was almost done until that unfortunate Saturday came along. As you can tell, I remembered where it was and you have your chapter! Of course, I also washed it in the washer and dryer... I have no idea how I managed to wash it when the load was all shirts and no pants or pockets. Oh the life I live, it's so hard for little oh me...

I believe that I've also been neglecting to mention that I own no one in my story. Please don't sue me.

xXx

Kagome studied the scroll in silence, her face slowly falling from excitement to solemn recognition. It was like she was talking about her CD or distant friends once more. She finally spoke after a few seconds more.

"It's very old, and was written in a royal house." She smiled softly. Royalty? She could tell already? "Two people wrote it, maybe more... There were illustrations that went with it..." Her voice held disappointment in the absence of the artifacts.

"Yeah, the original pictures are at my house. They're in good condition, but I didn't want to risk them being ruined by moving them." Yusuke said, causing my sister to smile again.

"Hiei, could you get the picture out as well?" I asked. Hiei nodded before taking out the picture that was copied out of my drawer. Kagome looked at them in slight confusion, possibly questioning the authenticity and age. It was, after all drawn on a pretty fresh looking paper. "Yusuke had the original copied, though it doesn't seem to be nearly as close to the beauty the original no doubt had." I explain. She nodded, enlightened, and watched as the paper was passed.

"It's amazing how you can tell so much without even opening the scroll." Keiko grinned to my sister. Her and Yusuke looked at the picture together. Shizuru glanced at it from behind them but made no visible expression about it.

"Well, these colors," Kagome explained while pointing to the ribbons on one of the knobs. They were green white red and blue in color, blended in waves to each other with a thin yellow line running through them all. "are like the signature of a lord from the ending of the warring states period." She held up the lone pink ribbon and a brown and white tipped feather with another longer grey feather with a red spot on it. I didn't recognize the species when I first saw them and I still can't place it. It's possible it came from a demonic species since I know they couldn't be dyed or anything. "The ribbon and feathers on the other knobs are like the signature of another or more people."

"What about knowing there were illustrations?" Kazuma asked as he received the picture to look at for himself.

"The ribbons are a signature, and when they're this long it kind of means they were meant to hold the picture against the scroll." Yusuke suddenly smacked his hand and sat up strait.

"That's how I found them! Shuuichi, your new sister is amazing!" I shrugged playfully.

"She's my sister, what do you expect?" Kagome giggled and finally opened the ancient script. She looked at the writing and stared for a moment, again, studying it.

"Can you read it?" Hiei, surprisingly, asked. Kagome blinked and cleared her throat before beginning.

"This is my story. This is my life. I have not become greater than my father, but I shall die happier. The greatest threat to my lands, the world, and my family is now disposed of. I am certain that my father smiles at my accomplishments. Before I join the festival to celebrate our victory over the evil that was Naraku, I will begin to recount the tale of what happened. With the help of the Miko whose power determined the tide of our most dangerous battle, the last tale of the Shikon no Tama will be chronicled. I am the Lord of the Western Lands." She read before pausing. Her mouth gave the smallest of frowns as she seemed to me stuck on a sentence. Shizuru spoke in her pause regardless.

"You read it so easily." Kagome continued to look at the scroll in contemplation before sighing and responding to Shizuru.

"I've had lots of practice. My grandfather kept on about this era for nearly three years." She let out a small chuckle at her thoughts and the picture made its way to her. She took it eagerly.

_A gentle, feminine laughter embodied with pure happiness rang loudly. I could recognize my own echoing, in the form of a fuzzy Youko. To my right, a blurred figure of black was joining in loudly. On the body, a shine of silver and twitching wings formed a soft name in my mind. Kuronue. At my recognition, my demon friend's featured sharpened. Kuronue slowly calmed enough for an exited grin. He turned to a girl, the source of the chiming giggles as she stood in front of a blurred Youko and Kuronue. Her pale yet healthy skin glowed, dark gem-like eyes curved in mirth. Her long dark hair dances with the breeze that passed through all the trees in the clearing the group was in. She spoke, her voice familiar, yet not._

"_Eh?" The name she said was mute. Even though I could see my past form laughing in a joy I hardly felt back then, I couldn't feel the same warmth. I should recognize – I should KNOW this moment, yet I didn't. I felt empty. I could only watch and smile wistfully as the group of four reluctantly calmed down... Four? My confusion peaked as the blurred female turned her attention to her side and knelt to a small boy's level. She opened her arms and tilted her head. "Ne?" She asked, referring to the earlier conversation. The boy, also blurred, though in colors of brown clothes and black hair, was apparently not sharing the same humor as the adults around him. His face was blank and he remained silent as he regarded the adults he was with. The woman gave another giggle and the boy quickly dove into her arms. I could see his face as he grinned in happiness and closed his eyes in content._

"_Yeah!" He agreed before giving a sudden squeal of surprise when the woman proceeded to tickle him. Kuronue cheered her on._

"_All right! Teach that Pup a lesson! Go !" Her name was silent as well. The boy screeched with his laughter._

"_Even the best fighters know when they're beat." My white blurred form stated as he grinned to the two._

"_Mercy! Mercy!" The child cried as he caught the hands but failed to restrain the fingers. He laughed loudly, obviously not caring if the woman stopped. She pulled him close into another hug. Everyone calmed and became silent. The boy opened his eyes, and I could see his face looking in my direction._

_Ruby red._

_The moment itself became mute as the boy seemed to see me. Words were spoken by my past form, answered by the dark haired woman, commented by Kuronue. The boy blinked and looked away from me to watch he companions, running a hand through his softly spiked black hair. A patch of white stood proudly in the middle of his bangs. The girl kissed his bare forehead and stood up to continue the journey the group was traveling. The boy grabbed a chain off the ground before following, the pale blue sphere of what was obviously a tear gem glittering as the sun caught it in its light._

_Hiei..._

What was that? A vision? A memory? My head hurts as if it was something that was locked away in my mind. It was from the past, it had to be, but... For Hiei to be there? I could swear that I never met Hiei as Youko. First my father punches me in the eye, and now these odd headaches. Maybe someone is just out to get me. Just my luck...

"So are you going to explain this jewel? It's sounds pretty important for a war and the help of a holy woman." Shizuru said. Trying to ignore the slight throbbing in the back of my head, I looked at Kagome as she gave a soft, almost sarcastic breath of a laugh.

"If I explained all I knew about the Jewel, I'd have to squeeze a five hundred year old story about a thousand year long adventure in as few minutes as possible. That sounds pretty difficult if you ask me." She waved off the difficulty. "I'll try anyway. In short, before it disappeared, the Jewel of four souls was created by a woman named Midoriko. She was a very strong Miko, a priestess, as well as a very capable Taijiya, demon exterminator or a fighter. In an epic and long-lasting battle between herself, a fire cat as a partner, and countless demons after her blood, she sacrificed herself to stop the battle. She trapped the souls of all of her enemies into her heart as well, creating the sacred jewel.

After her death, the jewel passed onto countless hands, multiplying the power of demons and humans alike by at least ten folds. That's when the legends came in. With its fame highlighting its power, and the exclusion of the fact that whoever used it died, countless more souls suffered. It brought death and sadness to whomever it came in contact with. Eventually, it disappeared before returning to the village Midoriko had created, and the descendants of her village guarded it until it started to seek someone strong enough to actually contain it."

Yes, the normal story of a power created by one that was sought out by other power hungry beings. As if we're not accustomed to such subjects. Of course, I suppose Kagome could only imagine such events as real. We, being the Reikai Tentei, unfortunately live this sort of life.

"Yeah yeah, the jewel is powerful. What does the rest of the scroll say?" Yusuke interrupted, looking eagerly to my sister. She looked in almost blank curiosity. Well, stared really. After a moment of nothing to say, Yusuke shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Sorry." She said quickly, hiding her face behind the scroll, before peering out from over it to regard Yusuke again. "It's just, whenever I mention demons, people either freak out in paranoia or tell me adamantly that there isn't such things." The mood in my room became tense. Since after the Kekkai Barrier was constructed, humans and demons were separated for so long, stories about them together have been regarded as myths by humans and a 'once upon a time, but no more' moment for demons. However, now that the barrier has been brought down once more, should we tell her? She seems alright talking about demons, but when confronted with reality, humans are fickle creatures... "Uh, did I say something weird?" Hiei was taking to stare at her now.

_So, fox, what now?_ I could feel Hiei grinning almost playfully. Teasingly more like it. I didn't even have to answer as Keiko took hold of the conversation and proceeded to test Kagome's wits.

"No, but, Kagome, do you believe in demons?" Kagome hesitated in our cat and mouse game.

"Well, do you?" She asked, no doubt wanting to gauge our own reactions. Maybe she is related to me, or maybe a kitsune or neko. It would explain her seemingly naturally and quick cunning and lack of holy powers for generations. A demon with holy powers can be powerful, but such powers rarely work in harmony and more often than not cancel each other out when such a being is born. The tension in my room evaporated as Keiko nodded enthusiastically.

"I do. There has to be otherwise there wouldn't be stories of them." She replied easily.

"However, people do like to be creative." I said. I curse the contemplative side of me that analyses faults. Keiko threw a glare at me. I know, I wasn't helping.

"Regardless of whether the stories are true or false, which would you prefer? What kinds of demons do you like hearing about?" Hiei suddenly asked Kagome, though he was looking at everyone. I grinned and answered first.

"Thieves. Fox thieves." Kagome giggled.

"Kitsune thieves? Really?" I saw Yusuke mouth the word 'narcissist.' I have a pretty good feeling he doesn't even understand the term.

"I like to hear about lost demon princes finding their families or true place." Keiko said next, hugging Yusuke. "Or just coming home." Yusuke blushed, either from Keiko's words or from the attention, I couldn't differentiate.

"Probably one's where humans become friends with demons." Shizuru said next.

"I've heard a lot of stories where demons protect whole villages and are worshipped for it." Kazuma said loudly. Yusuke got after him.

"You idiot. There aren't any stories like that!" Before I could correct him, my sweet sister did so instead.

"Actually, there are. Those are some of the more numerous stories. However, because there are so many, most are either forgotten or mixed and confused with others." I couldn't have said it better myself. Kazuma stuck his tongue out to Yusuke, who pointed a finger as if to charge a Spirit Gun. Kagome laughed at their antics before grinning to Yusuke. "What about you, Yusuke?"

"Fights." He replied simply as he turned his attention to her politely. "Good against evil, evil against evil, evil acting like a good guy; anything with a good battle or war."

"The one's that get your blood pulsing and nerves itching to do what you're listening to?" Kagome asked before I could imagine what she would think about him. "Where the next moment could be the last breath of either participant, but you don't know which way the tide will turn?" Yusuke started to fidget, as if he found someone he could relate to without having to speak. His grin grew wider. "The ones where all you want to do is urge the fighters to never stop because their fighting is escalating to become worthy of gods?" Kagome's own grin grew as her eyes became almost wild.

"Yeah, those stories!" She leaned forward on the bed, grinning the way Yusuke was starting to grin. I guess she could understand after all. Her being a bedridden creature with only stories would no doubt nurture her imagination to anything.

"What about you?" Hiei interrupted. Kagome and Yusuke looked at Hiei, Kagome more ponderous than Yusuke's critical gaze.

"Uh, well, you go first." Hiei stayed quiet.

"Come on Hiei. Since you're reluctant to share, you obviously have something." I said, earning a dark glare. I smiled back, unaffected. I've long since gotten used to your anger, Hiei.

_I hate you._

Of course you do.

"Come on, Pyromaniac, spill it and get it over with." Shizuru 'encouraged.' Hiei looked at Kagome before ignoring everyone and looking to the ceiling. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he had a slight blush coated over his cheeks.

"Survival." He said simply.

"You mean, the struggles and accomplishments someone achieves with their friends and families." Kagome deciphered with a smile. No one said anything for fear of commenting and feeling awkward or laughing and being burnt. Well, Kagome remained unaffected at least. "I like those stories too. Adventures with your precious ones either being full demon, mixed demon, hanyou, or human, or just outcasts... They make me feel grateful for what I have. Is that why you like them too?"

"Hn." I guess, we really do learn something new about Hiei for every week we spend with him. First the fact that he'll do anything for fried ice cream, then he's never heard of a teddy bear, and now this... "What about you?" He said in the silence. Kagome stood up and gestured to herself."

"Well _I_ like all of those stories that you mentioned, but I have three favorite demons whom I will never be bored of." With that said, Kagome smiled, sat down and opened the scroll in her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, Princess." Shizuru interrupted. "Elaborate a little. What three demons?" Shizuru is probably interpreting the three demons and Me, Hiei and Yusuke. I personally doubt such a possibility, but then again, this was Shizuru. Her hunches are more often than not accurate. Anything Kazuma says however, I'll be wary of. He has proven to have a tendency to say something that seems imposable and completely random, though exactly true. Kagome continued to stare at the scroll, chewing her lip somewhat.

"Ka-go-me my-" Keiko started singing and Kagome stood up quickly, seemingly ready to pounce onto her friend.

"Okay! Please Keiko, shh!" Keiko only laughed and gestured to the clearing in between everyone. My sister placed the scroll next to me before standing in the said spot and cleared her throat. "Well, my three favorite demons have three things in common." She started as she closed her eyes. "They're all males, have golden eyes, and a shade of silver hair." She said as she ran her hands in the air above and behind her towards the ground. Everyone's gaze was on me. Such a description could easily be interpreted as my demonic form.

"Silver hair, huh? You like'm old?" Shizuru teased. Surprisingly, Kagome opened her eyes and nodded eagerly. She clutched her hands in front of her and pretended to gaze into the distance. Keiko and I enjoyed a small laugh.

"Oh yes, very old. The youngest one is at least three hundred and the oldest well over a thousand years old! The youngest is an Inu hanyou with silver hair to his lower back, he has golden eyes with elongated pupils, wears a red Hinezumi no Koromo that used to be a gift from his father to his human mother, and he wields a huge sword created from his father's fang. He was involved with the adventure of the Shikon no Tama for more than fifty-five years, though he slept through nearly fifty years of it." She cupped her hands over her hair. "His most notable feature is his little white dog ears." She grinned. Kazuma had a hand on his chin and he contemplated something. At Kagome's curious gaze, he spoke his thoughts.

"Fifty years of sleep? I'd like to do that. –Ow!" His sister decided to knock some sense into him.

"Don't be an idiot." She all but growled. While he clutched he head and clicked his tongue in pain, I could only resist the urge to hold my own head. Just looking at that blow gave cause for my headache to return and my bruised eye to throb a little bit. Yusuke and even Keiko let themselves laugh at his misfortune... I believe Keiko is beginning to pick up some of Yusuke more negative traits...

"Since he was part of the Tale of the Shikon no Tama, it's no wonder how you know about this demon." Keiko said as she calmed down a little. Yusuke wiped his face and grinned at Kazuma's misfortune one more time before speaking.

"What about the other two?" He asked. Kagome swept her hand behind her again.

"This demon has long silver hair, like moonlight, just a little longer than mine since he's much taller than I am. His golden eyes only reflect anger or determination when provoked. He wears a breast plate of teeth even though it's unneeded and a long white Mokomoko Boa that wraps over one shoulder and still nearly touches the ground.

"He carries two swords: one is from his father's fang that has the ability to revive over one hundred humans from the dead in just one sweep, and another that was formed from his own flesh when a third sword, made from the bones of a demon so vile that the sword would posses anyone else who tries to wield it, had shattered and become useless. Of course, no one was there to witness that fight so the accounts are not credible due to his, quiet nature.

"He's the older brother of the Inu hanyou, except he can control poison and is very prideful of his pure demon blood. He's the Lord of the western lands in the demon society and was involved with the Shikon no Tama for only the last few years for revenge."

_It's almost as if she's going to talk about you next._

Well, she only knows about these demons because of the Jewel of Four Souls. I certainly never sought it.

_Are you sure?_

...Well, no. I honestly can't remember.

_A bet. Sweet Snow for me if she does talk about you._

Have you read her thoughts?

_No._ Hiei cut off his link quickly, though I did feel truth in his answer.

"And the third?" Kazuma coaxed in the small pause. My sister sighed in annoyance, obviously wanting to read the scroll, though she just shrugged to herself. Bursting with a new feeling of giddiness, Kagome smiled and almost seemed to hop back into the middle of my room and stood up strait. Somehow, I had a feeling I was going to lose more than just some Ice Cream to Hiei.

xXx

I just want to note that I have no idea about the preservation of ancient Japanese scrolls. I'm not sure about the whole ribbons and royalty thing either. I made all that up, but I'm glad to say that I think it's probable. Also, I would appreciate it if someone, anyone, double checks me on my Japanese spelling. I'm sure I spelt it correctly, but I'm a fan girl and I have no actual education on the language.

To _Sadist Sai_, I won't sue you so don't worry about that. I have no money either and with my luck I'd lose the case. .

I'm going to try to update at least twice a month, but I can't promise anything. Last time I did that with my other YYH story, things didn't quite work out. Of course, I was a horribly amateur writer back then, but I became superstitious with the fact that if I said I'd update of a certain day, I'd be too busy and would actually forget about the story. I'm so ashamed...

This chapter has been redone! Again. But this is the final time, I swear! Feel free to keep reading!


	8. Painful Memories

Kat: Urg, this is an annoying chapter. I had drastically changed what I had originally written so that I could go strait to the first day of school by next chapter, but that's what contributed to the long wait for an update. The first part of the chapter is the same, excepting small word changes, but the rest is a combination of what I was planning to type later and what I made up on the spot. Plus I had made a few changes on last chapter. Nothing too drastic, just a few embarrassing spelling errors. .

xXx

My face felt warm when my sister glanced in my direction with an almost sly smile. I looked at Hiei, who seemed to have a mischievous look on him as well. Either than, or I was finally becoming paranoid. A life of being chased and always having to watch your back can do that to anyone. Being a thief just happened to emphasize such behaviors in order to survive. Woe. Woe is me.

"The third demon is a much older demon compared to the Inugami Daiyoukai I spoke of last. He's definitely more talkative too, at least when he has alcohol, or a pretty body next to him." Kagome giggled. "He has sharp contemplative eyes that are so golden they pierce your soul with the depth of emotion held in them. They're so deep, you can never tell what he's thinking or planning in a battle unless he wants you to be clued in. His plans are elaborate and numerous since he prefers to premeditate his moves many steps in advance, preparing for everything and anything that has the slightest chance of happening. He wears a plain tunic, loose pants and simple sandals, all white as if to mock his pursuers in the dark. He's a thief, a kitsune thief. You may have heard of him." She looked towards me.

Everyone else did as well. However, instead of the playful glance Kagome gave me, theirs were more worried. I leaned forward over the edge of my bed, my own anxiety growing. Hiei's expression was unreadable as he leaned against the wall on my desk with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed and unfortunately, he was the one who had the ability to read minds. Everyone else seemed to follow my lead and leaned towards my sister as if she would speak faster if we were closer.

"…well?" Yusuke asked in the silence.

"Well, he's an infamous apparition, powerful too. He has two forms, one being a bluish silver spirit fox, strong and old enough to have nine tails. The other form is more humanoid and very tall, dressed in the clothes I described earlier with pale ivory skin, two furry ears on his head," Kagome brought to hands to her head as if to show us an example before smoothly motioning her hand as best she could over her back. " long hair also a silvery blue," Her hand waved behind her. "and a cute fuzzy tail!" She beamed as she finished.

...cute?

"His, name?" I prompted as everyone was more interested in staring at my sister. She spun in a gleeful circle as if she was holding a secret that she wanted to share with the world. She ended up looking at everyone with a majority of her back facing me.

"Youko Kurama!" I visibly blanched in an almost violent manner. I could feel my pride preparing to leave in whatever words my sister was about to utter. "He's a legend of legends between thieves, almost to a godlike degree! He also has a harem of demonesses, demons or even humans he dubs as beautiful as the treasure he steals. I'm not sure if he keeps any individual for long, since his fancy is always shifting, but he's loyal to his friends to the point of sacrificing himself for them. That's why he only keeps those close to him in a small number. That's his major weakness." My sister shushed everyone as she accurately explained my main flaw. The secret to defeating me, however, was none of my concern at the moment. Not only have I lost a bet, harmless though it may be, the embarrassment of the other fact Kagome revealed about.

"A harem, huh?" Shizuru grinned to me. Everyone else seemed to be looking at me oddly, wanting desperately to tease me. I prepared to push myself to my feet and check up on those snack that my mother had been preparing.

"Kagome, why don't you come and take these snacks up?" Mother called.

"'Kay!" Kagome gracefully leaped over Keiko who was laying on Yusuke and quickly left the room. I collapsed over my knees, covering my face with my hands. Okay, all I have to do now is ride out the embarrassment and teasing. First my bruise, and now this... Well, I've survived death, so I guess this can't be as bad... As expected, Yusuke and Kazuma were the first to crack up.

"Legend of legends between thieves? You were glowing Kurama!" Yusuke yelled in as hushed of a scream as he could manage.

"I was not, Yusuke." I mumbled, not bothering to look at anyone.

"If not then, you sure were when she said you were godlike." Kazuma pointed out. I wanted to glare, I really did, but with a black eye it wouldn't mean much. Yelling back certainly was not an option as my words won't even get through to them and I might be overheard. I settled for a disgruntled groan. Inari take pity on me, please.

"So, demonesses **and** demons. You're bi?" Shizuru asked calmly. There was a short pause in the room before Yusuke and Kazuma resumed their low laughter.

"I hope you both suffocate." I growled in my hands.

"But you're our loyal friend, Kurama." Keiko, you too!? I looked up to her in shock and was met by a smug grin.

"What I want to know is how she knew about you in that much detail." Hiei said and he reclined onto more of my desk. Yusuke and Kazume paused to look at each other.

"Hey, yeah. It's like she knew you as Youko or something." Yusuke said as he looked at me.

"The only problem with that theory is that Kurama hasn't transformed since the Makai Tournament." Hiei added, making it a point to look at me.

"I've never met Kagome as Youko." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"I told you your sister was suspicious." He stated as he looked away.

"But she had plenty of artifacts about various thieves and a few of these thieves are noted to be demonic." Keiko spoke. "I can't remember seeing a picture or reading in any text about you specifically, but I wouldn't doubt it if she has anything like a lord complaining about you stealing their treasure."

"Good, then she's not a time traveler." Kazuma sighed over-exaggeratedly. Hiei snorted before stretching his arms as he walked towards my window.

"I've got something to take care of." He said before opening it. He paused and looked at me.  
"I'd be careful about those headaches, Kurama, and I'd think harder about what your sister is hiding." He said before flitting out of my room.

"Headaches?" Shizuru asked.

"Kagome is hiding things?" Keiko asked. I rubbed the oncoming migraine I could feel coming.

"There's been a Miko's aura pulsating around the vicinity and Hiei believes it's the doing of Kagome. You probably can't feel it anymore since it stopped last night, but still, it was here."

"Like I said earlier, you're sister's sweet, but not that sweet." Shizuru said. I frowned as she repeated her earlier words. They sounded as if they were meant to be an insult. And then I remembered that I owed Hiei some ice cream.

"What are you talking about, sis?" Kazuma asked. I only half listened as Shizuru explained about how a Miko's energy relates to the other reiki, youki, and seikouki we already know about and the chain balancing humans, demons and the holy powers. I already knew that they could be as powerful against demons as anyone with sacred energy, but they were normally weaker than normal humans because of that. The Miko population had generally died out after the separation of Makai and Ningenkai.

_There was rain, heavy and almost unnatural in its downpour. Being a demon, however, made it bearable. Just barely. Shelter was still looking good. I was personally unfazed as I watched my past self in its blurred form running next to my partner, Kuronue._

"_So where's your cave now?" I heard myself sneer. Kuronue sneered._

"_Shut up, " Another blank name. That had to me. Kuronue's mouth could easily have said Youko. As Kuronue continued to speak, my past form began to clear; at least as much as it could in the blinding rain. "At least I have a vague idea of where shelter could be. You don't even recognize the place!"_

"_The rain is killing any scent I __**could**__ recognize. Stupid bat."_

"_Damn fox."_

"_Flying rat." _

"_Youko you bastard- Hey it's strait ahead!" I had slid to a stop since he obviously couldn't point and run at the same time. I pushed his shoulder to urge him to continue. I flashed him a grin and dared him into a race. He promptly agreed and took off flying. I laughed as I watch myself stare in stupor before growling and sprinting towards my bat demon friend. We both soon made it inside a cave._

"_Whoo! Victory is mine!" Kuronue celebrated with a short dance as I had come in just a second too late._

"_You cheated you damn bat!"_

"_Well, you never said I couldn't fly." He shrugged easily, not caring in the least of my wrath. He had every right as well, considering all I did was bristle up and cross my arms. _

"_I hope a lightning bolt fries your ass."_

"_Language! Language! My poor virgin ears!" Kuronue grinned while covering his ears. I replied with a snort._

"_Liar. You're nothing of the sort." My friend burst up in laughter. I mumbled to myself about cheating bats before catching the eyes of the other two occupants in the cave._

"_Hello. What do we have here?" Kuronue asked to my sudden silence. _

"_A human girl and demon boy." I had replied quickly, not looking interested as I shook the water from my body. The girl was without a doubt the same one from my earlier vision._

"_Who cares about them? I'm talking about the smell." We hadn't eaten in two days. Kuronue walked heavily towards the girl, expecting to intimidate her. He held out his hand expectantly. The girl raised a dark eyebrow elegantly before taking another bite of her food. Was, was that Ramen? Instant Ramen? It shouldn't have been invented yet. At least, I don't think it would have existed. _

"_Touch me and I'll purify you so fast you won't realize it until you're in front of Enma." She made her body glow a bright pink. So, we are dealing with a Miko? I laughed loudly as Kuronue took the young woman's advice. He glared at me._

"_Shut up Youko." I flicked my wet hair into his face as I walked past him._

"_You have no class, Kuronue. You're speaking with a lady so you must be polite." I bowed lowly. "Dear lady, may I have your name?" She took another careless bite as she regarded me and my friend carefully. I watched her carefully as well. She was very beautiful, and though it was obvious that she was young, her energy was powerful. My Youki urged me to tread carefully around her, lest she destroy me with a thought._

"_No, it wouldn't suite you, but after you tell me yours I'll tell you mine." She smiled. Hm, a familiar answer, but one obviously new to Youko. I grinned._

"_Kurama of the Youko den." The girl's reply was silent. _

"_Whose the little squirt, your slave?" Kuronue asked as he sneered over the little black clothed boy with red eyes. He hissed and bared his fangs, clutching tightly to the Miko in obvious distress. Was this really Hiei? The Miko remained calm._

"_Hiei is my friend, not my slave. Back off." The warning was clear in her suddenly hard voice. Kuronue wisely obeyed as Hiei's blurred features sharpened and he came into focus. Hiei was a skinny little kid. With dirt smeared on his face, cheeks unbelievably begging to be poked and a gaze that was wide with fear and curiosity at the same time, Hiei looked very... huggable. After giving us a final glare, as if he was the one who managed to ward us for the time being, he looked up to the girl near him. She offered her comfort and he quickly dove into an embrace. ...Aww, how cute. _

"_Well, isn't this the cutest thing I've ever seen? A demon child seeking the love of a human woman. A Miko nonetheless!" I raised an eyebrow as my past self grabbed the girl by her dark hair. I was always wary of holy beings, for good reason, but this was ridiculous. "So long as you're touching him, you wouldn't dare try to purify us." I grinned evilly. She grinned back, still playful. _

"_You think so?" If I had been traveling with this woman after this encounter, she obviously did not purify me. I laughed as I watched myself frown in confusion to her confidence. She touched me hand and I pulled it back quickly when it started to glow with her holy power. I crossed my arms as she stood up._

"_Sneaky wench."_

"_Rude bastard." She still smiled._

"_Ugly hag." _

"_Wet dog."_

"_Dog!?" Kuronue burst out laughing. The Miko shrugged easily._

"_Or mutt. Whichever you may be." She smiled easily to Hiei worried expression. _

"_I. Am. Niether." I growled out with my fists clenched in indignity. I personally laughed. My tail was frizzled in a very feline manner and my ears were twitching, fighting between looking aggressive by facing forward, or admitting a hurt pride by facing backwards._

"_Well, you can't be a wolf. They're brave, loyal and strong. And you definitely can't be a __fox__. They're beautiful, cunning and graceful. I should know. I have a wolf prince for a friend and I'm bonded to a kitsune kit as his chosen mother. You lack all the charm they have." I laughed at myself as I made my way to the farthest wall and just sat there. The Miko prepared two more cups of Ramen that, by all means, shouldn't exist. Kuronue walked up to her and offered a hand._

"_Kuronue of the Kaumori Tenma Colony." Kuronue must really be impressed if he gave away his origins._

"_Oh, I've met you latest heiress. She's so adorable, but the coral has recently lost its power I'm afraid." The Miko accepted the hand. My ear twitched as I continued to brood. It was amazing if this Miko took care of demons instead of purifying them, and to be familiar with Kuronue's family? Kuronue let out a dry laugh._

"_I kind of expected that someday. My necklace here has the same sort of power as that big and blaringly obvious heirloom anyway. Youko and I are thieves, though you're the first to steal Youko's pride." The Miko looked at my form, my back towards her._

"_Wow, thieves. You must have great pay."_

"_Everything we could ever want." He grinned. He offered his hand to Hiei. "Sorry about earlier." Hiei slowly took it. My partner turned to me. "Youko, stop sulking."_

"_Have some Kitsune pride!" The Miko added for encouragement. "You're tail is a dead giveaway, now stop acting like a wolf without its meat." My ears visibly twitched before I stood up._

"_Damn bitch."_

"_Temperamental vixen." I growled. The Miko gave a disapproving frown and walked right up to me, stopping with a huff of annoyance. I did nothing in surprise. Sane humans wouldn't dare do something so mortally dangerous. She took my tail in her gentle hands and simply pet it. I felt my anger disappearing after a few strokes. The tail is the kitsune's weakness when stroked correctly. She must have found this out from the kit she claimed to have adopted. "There there." She cooed. "Name calling will only get you mad. What do you think you should do instead?" I was purring deeply, but I managed an answer._

"_Play dirty."_

"_Against me? If you do that, I may have to cleanse you."_

"_Yeah Youko, your ass is in her hands." The Miko glared at my friend's crude choice of words. I blushed as I watched myself rub my body against hers without shame._

"_She can have my ass so long as she keeps petting my tail." She giggled as she slowly stopped petting me. Just abruptly stopping is just plain cruel._

"_As tempting as your offer is, I think I'll pass." I raised my eyebrow with myself. I've never been turned down before._

"_You don't want this sexy beast? I'm all yours now." I continued to blush as I watched myself nudged my hips onto hers. Hiei hissed, but the girl didn't seem affected._

"_Really no, I just ate."_

"Kurama?" I opened my eyes to see familiar red eyes.

"Yukina." I frowned, trying to ignore the pain behind my eyes. "What are, where am I?"

"You're at your house. You suddenly fainted from a headache. What's wrong? Are you poisoned?"

"I don't think so." That's a rather hasty assumption. Yukina was looking at me, trying to determine what was wrong. "Yukina, I've been having these headaches lately. I haven't told anyone, but Hiei knows about them. Somehow. While I experience them, I see things." Yukina looked confused, but she didn't interrupt. "I don't know if they're visions of the past, or visions of what I could have had, but they're painful." The sweet sister of my best friend looked contemplative.

"How far in the past do you think these visions are representing?" I blinked. I don't think I've thought of that, or even if I could answer.

"In a time I don't remember. I can't remember a time where I stole with only Kuronue, other than the time he died."

"Maybe, you made yourself forget this time until you can come to terms with the facts of what you wanted to forget. You might be remembering your life that was too painful to remember before." I raised an eyebrow. Either my mind is exhausted and can't think as well as it normally could, or Yukina is speaking nonsense. She shrugged softly. "Sorry, it's the only thing I can think of. There aren't any signs that your pain is an attack from someone else. It might be triggered from another person, but your pain and memory is your own doing." I nodded before holding the bridge of my nose from dizziness. I hear a bottle be placed on my nightstand. "Here. If you feel the oncoming of another moment, take this. One pill should be enough for each trial. Oh, and I healed that bruise of yours." I widened my eyes.

"What?"

"I healed your black eye. It didn't seem to be healing well. I think a few veins were ruptured though I'm surprised your skin didn't break."

"But... Kagome."

"Your sister?" I could only nod dumbly. What will she think if I'm suddenly all better. It's impossible for anyone to heal this quickly, with or without a doctor. "She knows your all better. Shizuru and Keiko told her that I'm a healing prodigy. Kagome seems to have believed it." Yukina smiled. "She's asleep right now, though. You've been unconscious for about two hours." I frowned.

"It's only lasted seconds before." Disregarding that it's only happened once before now... "Is Kagome alright?" Yukina nodded.

"Apparently, she fell asleep from boredom." She stood up. "Well, I'm done here, Kurama."

"Ah, wait. Yukina, did you call me Kurama in front of her?" Yukina shook her head.

"She just pulled me strait towards you. She looked very distressed, but she's alright now. Take care of yourself Kurama." With a smile, she walked out of my room. I sighed as I relaxed and tried to go back to sleep. School starts in just a few more days and already I could feel that something was going to happen. I wonder what to tell mother about my day when she returns home.

xXx

Kat: Yeah, Kurama's a bit out of it, but seriously, if you had a dizzying headache, you'd be out of it too. Yukina made a quick appearance but for any Koorime maiden fans, she'll play an important role later on. And when I say later on, I mean twenty or so chapter later on. At most, of course. I have no clue how long this story is going to be, but I swear, I will finish it! One day.

And for and fans of Kuronue, I made up his family name and dubbed his family the same demon colony that Shiori the hanyou is part of. I couldn't find the colony's real Japanese name, and I'm really not sure if kaumori means bat the animal, or bat the wooden stick... Someone check me, please. Tenma should be another word for demon, by the way. If not, I'll reel over the mistake for a good week. It should though.


	9. Class is in session and you're what?

KH: You know, if all of the people who have this story as an alert actually let me know what they think, I believe I'd be the happiest person ever. At least until I realize I owe everyone another chapter... Oh well! It's fun writing for you all, and I hope even more people let me know they exist since I glance at everyone's profile to see if I can find a story I like. I'm ranting now, ignore me...

Enjoy! (And even though I haven't said it in a while, I own no one. Yet...)

xXx

I had expected for there to be more pain as I experienced more of my past reflecting memories. Yukina gave me enough medicine to last at least to the rest of the year. I was slightly surprised when the first day of school came one morning and I had yet to experience another incident. Perhaps I can ask Hiei about his thoughts on the matter. Unfortunately, I have to wait for him to feel like appearing once again.

I yawned as I walked downstairs to serve myself some breakfast. I was to begin my sophomore year of college today. Unfortunately I registered for morning to afternoon classes. At least my courses this year are more stable than last. During my freshman year I had classes ranging throughout the whole week during all hours of the day. A slight mistake on my part, as I only looked at the classes and not the time. This year I have the rest of my basics and a mythology class based of Feudal Japan history. Kagome decided to kidnap the scroll Yusuke had found until Hiei was with us again to continue reading. When Hata asked if she was going to keep reading it without us, she just smiled. I believe it is safe to assume she at least continued reading. However, it's too thick for her to have finished the whole scroll in a few days.

Hata was finishing his breakfast by the time I sat down to eat my own. As he cleaned up after himself, he reminded me that I promised to walk with him and Kagome to school. I reminded him that I'll do so as long as he says nothing about my stalkers. He just grinned. I can clearly see the similarity between him and Kagome... They both enjoy acting a little vulpine. Well, I can play that game too, thank you very much. Hata grabbed my dishes after I dried them and almost broke them as he threw them in their places.

"Kagome! Come on! We're gonna be late!" He whined. Kagome's footsteps were heard as she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, sounding suspiciously as if she hit the wall at the turn, and muttered hotly to herself as she fixed her uniform as she walked in.

"Hungry?" I asked. Hata looked impatient enough, and now looked more so at the thought of having to wait longer. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I'm a bit nervous, so no." I pretended to not see Hata's fist up of glee.

"I hope your appetite returns by lunch." I told her, preparing two slices of toast for her regardless. We all grabbed our bags, Kagome squeaking and running back upstairs to retrieve hers, and soon walked out of our front door.

Mother and Father had to leave early this morning so they were understandably unable to bid us all a good day, as they normally did in the past. They instead placed a small note on the living room table that basically told us to have a good day and that they'll be home for dinner. I'm pretty sure my younger siblings didn't see it.

As we all walked along side each other, Kagome between us, Hata ranted on about how interested he was this year about the Archery Club that was going to start soon. He said that after our district won last year, he decided to at least try it this year. Kagome smiled and continued the conversation, adding about her own interest in the sport. I just listened. Hata said that one of his friends was already on the team and that there were rumors of a new instructor for this year. The rumors stated that the last instructor was planning to retire. Kagome hinted slightly that she might join if he does, which led to her being promptly glomped. The topic of discussion soon turned to what to look for in the school Kagome was going to this year. Well, Hata telling Kagome what to look forward to in her new school, which didn't make too much sense in being he the one to tell her, considering it was MY old school. Regardless, Hata spoke in the enthusiasm of fancied complete knowledge that all Middle schoolers seem to possess.

"Try to use your lunch time to look for yours and Mino's friends, and be on your guard at all times. Mino's fangirls could be rabid when they're desperate." Little brat. He promised not to mention them. "Though, he hasn't been there for a year so they might have calmed down. Oh, and don't pay attention to any guys no matter what. If they start a club about you, report them for harassment as soon as possible. I don't care how cool they are, my sister is too good for anyone in that building." He stated firmly, not bothering to hide the fact that he stepped closer to Kagome as if to stake a claim of his own. Like a child being possessive of his parent. It was almost adorable, except my brother was getting a bit too old for such behavior. Kagome smiled and ruffled his messy hair.

"Sure thing Hata." She replied. I smiled, remembering the small sadness she held in her eyes the night she told me she couldn't have a boyfriend due to medical circumstances. She seems to be content with the idea that her younger brother would want all of her attention anyway. The rest of the walk was silent as she stared at the houses along the path and soon we made it to Hata's school. He gave one last hug to our sister and ran into the gates where he had some friends waiting. I could hear one of them comment on Kagome in curiosity while a girl next to them said Kagome was pretty. Hata waved and we both waved back with a smile and were on our way too soon for me to hear my younger brother's reply.

A short moment later and Kagome gave me a hug goodbye before hurrying to the front office of my old school. Keiko came out of nowhere and waved to me before becoming Kagome's guide. I walked past my campus towards town. I had told Koenma that I would try to help him with his barrier problem, so I plan to at least check on the state of my city. The purifying force a few days ago may have a connection.

After half an hour or so, I began to make my way back to my campus to the classes that will soon start. There was nothing I could find abnormal, other than fragments of harmless energy. Either a very powerful amateur was the one who played or a very bored master of the arts. I stared my way through my classes, not really paying attention to them as they seem to be easier compared to my high school years, and began looking for my last class of the day. Perhaps I will be interested in this one. Mythology was always funny from a human's perspective.

"Mino?" That's a familiar voice, and name.

"Kagome." I smiled, then frowned. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, glancing to the group that seemed to be following my younger step sister. She gestured to them, apparently knowing the four.

"We're part of a new program Meio started. We're taking this mythology class for extra credits." Kagome answered. Ah, so we shall be in the same class? That should prove interesting. My sister peeked behind me. "Hey, it's Keiko! And everyone else." I could feel Keiko, Yusuke and Kazuma behind me. My sister frowned after she seemed to realize just who she was looking at. I nodded my greeting as I stepped back and crossed my arms, content to watch.

"So we're just 'everyone else'? We don't matter?" Yusuke asked, looking hurt. It would have been more genuine if his lips weren't slightly curled.

"Of course not, Urameshi." Kazuma declared.

"She was talking about you too!" The two prepared to start one of their hourly arguments.

"Wow." Kagome commented, giving cause for Yusuke and Kazume to stare at her for the randomness. "I never would have thought I'd see you in a college. It must be a sign of the end of days." Kagome said airly as she walked past them, her classmates following nervously. I shouldered my bag and looked at my once teammates before speaking.

"I take it you decided to follow me?" I grinned.

"Of course. We love you that much!" Keiko smiled. "Actually when I told Yusuke that it takes the place of two classes, he decided to take it so he'd have one less class." I raised an eyebrow to Yusuke.

"You are aware that it doesn't work like that? This one class is made just as long as two classes. It's made that way for a reason." He slumped.

"Yeah, I found that out today." I noticed Shizuru in the classroom I was heading for. My old team, Shizuru and Keiko are going to be in this class as well? She spotted us and waved for our attention needlessly.

"Fox boy! Princess! Dork! Come on!" She called. I started at the open confession of my true self before being able to assure myself that it could pass as a nickname.

"What about me?" Yusuke demanded, following us down the hall regardless.

"I called you, didn't you hear me?" She grinned. I could hear Kagome's laughter in the room. This was my last class of the day and I was looking forward to it as a sort of reward for finishing my other, required, classes. It seems I can expect more than just an interesting course. With Yusuke, and the fact that everything around him seems to pique my interest, and Kagome, who knows how to say the most intriguing comments that make me wonder, the rest of the day should no doubt be fun.

I walked into the room, seating myself next to my sister in the front of the class. I couldn't see our instructor in the room. Shizuru looked comfortable in the back of the class behind us. Keiko seated herself across from us, Yusuke and Kazuma behind her. I recognized Kaito as he walked in, the door closing behind the girl who followed after him.

"Minamino."

"Yuu."

Ah, the class seems to reflect a familiar collage of just a few years ago... I'm not sure if this is a good or ill omen. Kaito probably thinks thought the same as he glanced at everyone so far and fixed his glasses in discern.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Kagome! I didn't expect you here." My sister only smiled and that was the end of her conversation with who appeared to be Kaito's sister. She turned her attention to the board before frowning and regarding the sheet of paper in front of her. Every seat had one. The white board read:

**Greetings class. My name is Mr. Yamato. **

**You are in the room for Feudal Japanese Mythology. **

**Unfortunately I am unable to attend today's class; however, you will be lectured by a substitute. **

**I expect you to read the syllabus on your desks on your own time. **

**I expect you to be on your best behavior. **

**I expect you to have your homework from today by next class.**

**I expect you to have an interesting class with the substitute.**

**I expect to receive a good report on all of you by him.**

**You are to treat him with respect, meaning be silent when he talks. **

**I expect you to do the same to me.**

**I expect a lot, but I know you can all handle it.**

At least he's more upfront than the rest of my instructors. But for him to miss the first day? That sets a bad example. At least we have our syllabus. That's one thing done right. Of course, it only says the normal 'respect everyone' and 'keep electronics off during class'. Hm, well this is new. We will have frequent guests whom Mr. Yamato expects to be treated with the utmost respect. Seems he hold respect to be most important. I took out a pencil and underlined my upcoming test and essay dates.

Soon, the feeling of approaching forces that demanded attention made their way towards the class and the conversations around the room quieted to a heavy silence. Two shadows stopped just short of the door as a female voice continued to speak with authority, presumably to our teacher if her instructions were any clue.

"You know how edgy he's going to be so just introducing him and let him have the floor. And no fooling around. At all. Remember, one mess up –just one!– and you're answering to-"

"My dear, you have such little faith in me." A deeper, masculine, voice interrupted with a tone that oozed amusement. I could feel the impatience of the woman rise, bet she answered quickly and deceptively calmly.

"Of course. I know you. That's why I'm in charge of supervising you." The man sighed loudly before opening the door. They both walked in, the woman first while the man seemed content to take his time. I glanced at my watch. We were three minutes behind schedule. The woman regarded our quiet class without a word before walking briskly to the back.

She was wearing robes that I've never seen before, however they were similar to that of ancient roman men, only a dark violet with black borders. A tunic sort of look that ended below the knees to reveal her dark pants that held onto her tightly. Her sleeves covered her arms, but I could tell she had a full body outfit on underneath her short robes since they don't cover her gauntleted hands. She had a delicate beauty to her, one I will readily admit, though I suppose I only say so because her aura is so unique. She's a fighter, and a very kind soul. Her dark brown hair was held in a high ponytail, though it still spread out towards her knees as if she were royalty from the days of old. How she stood before me is a wonder; I didn't think woman were able to fight and still hold the kindness of a mother at the same time. I didn't even know women still had to fight in this era.

The man was wearing robes similar to the woman, only they ended about mid-shin and seemed to have a second layer compared to her one. He too seemed to wear a full body outfit under his clothes, though they were of a lightly darker, seemingly newer shade. His skin was fair and he had long hair as well, only it reached his elbows and didn't spread out as mine did since it was tied lowly. He wore a simple necklace with what appeared to be a staff charm on it. He grinned after the woman and walked to the middle of the front of the classroom. He bowed his hair and seemed to make a small prayer before throwing his hands into the air suddenly.

"Demons are among us!" I dropped my pencil in surprise and felt many things happen at once after the loud proclamation.

Kagome tensed, her features pulled into a frown of incomprehension.

Yusuke spread his senses.

Kazuma, Shizuru, and Kaito spread their own senses to cover and control Yusuke's.

Keiko shrunk lowly, prepared for an outburst.

Someone smacked themselves in the back of the classroom.

"Start with introductions! Baka." The woman said in exasperation. Our substitute smiled playfully. I swallowed the breath I was holding. I hope this is just a twisted game of his.

"Ah, yes. Of course." He bowed to us. "My name is Miroku and in the back of the class is the lovely Sango." He continued as everyone turned to look at her. She now sported a red mark on her forehead. "Isn't she beautiful? She could easily match any demon, or youkai, in strength and beauty." Sango was glaring, though she also wore a small blush at the compliment which was easily hidden by the red mark above her brows. Someone behind me raised his hand.

"Excuse me, Miroku-san. If there are 'demon's among us', then where are they?" A boy asked, rightfully looking skeptical. Miroku looked thoughtful as he seemed to debate with himself while touching his chin. He looked towards Sango.

"My beautiful Sango, do you think-"

"I'll do it." Shizuru interrupted. Miroku looked surprised before grinning widely.

"Shizuru-chan! I thought I sensed you. By all means, please." He moved to the side and gestured to the floor he just vacated. It seems Shizuru is familiar with our substitute. I REALLY hope a joke is going to be pulled.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing sis?" Shizuru ignored her brother and stood up to stand in front of the class. I could feel her examining everyone in the room, skimming over me, her brother, Yusuke, Kaito and our two instructors. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"I'm pretty sure that out over everyone in the room, being eighteen people, only four of us are completely human. Six of us are slightly demonic and the other eight of us are slightly if not completely spiritual in abilities. Only, eight of us are actually aware of our own abilities." She declared before Miroku allowed her to return to her seat. She sat in the very front next to the monk. I guess this is serious. But what's going on?

"I am a Buddhist monk, ladies and gentleman, and I'm not one of those people who walk around throwing distilled water at people who look weird. Can anyone raise their hand if they feel something heavy and cold at this very moment?" Heavy and cold? Are we supposed to se sensing some youkai energy? I glanced to Yusuke, who looked like he was suppressing his energy while glaring at either Shizuru or Miroku. Maybe both of them. No one raised their hand. I spoke.

"Houshi-sama, since this is a Feudal Mythology class, why are we going to discern ourselves with demons of the present? Why not discuss the past?"

"Ah, but why learn about the past when you can't do anything with that knowledge in the future, kitsune?" I blinked in surprise while I heard Kagome giggle at me. I basically admit myself to be one of those aware of the truth of demon. Oh well, the barrier between worlds is down and for all I know, this class may just be taught by a youkai... Yamato does mean ancient Japan. Perhaps these two are preparing us for a demonic teacher. That'd be just my luck. What a swell way for my sister to find out about me. Miroku repeated his question and Sango got up to look outside of the door. She leaned on the frame when still no one said anything. There was nothing to sense. "Very good. Now," He pulled out four pieces of paper and applied his holy energy to them. They glowed. They were holy sutras. I prepared to deflect them if they were to hit me. "Please, no one feel alarmed." He then threw the sutras with a cry of 'retain!' and they flew to the walls, essentially creating a barrier. The door shut just before they glowed in activation. Immediately, nearly everyone, Yusuke included, was standing up, loudly demanding an explanation.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Sango called loudly. She spoke harshly, demanding her own respect. It was given. "This class is a first of its kind. For centuries, five actually, demons have been separated from humans by a barrier. In those centuries, humans have come to believe the stories of demons to be just that; Stories - Fictitious creations of people who wished to be creative or just wanted a good scare. That is not true. Demons are very much real, but they have been severely misinterpreted. The demons you may be aware of are the youkai who are trying to become youma, those who are strong enough to hold a humanoid appearance. Most nowadays are born that powerful, and therefore hardly any remain as battle driven as before, unless they're looking to establish themselves with territory of their own. Their longevity is godlike, thus most youkai have been around for millennia." The class was silent for a moment.

"So are we going to become someone's dinner?" A girl asked softly. A familiar snort was heard in the back.

"By the time we reach the state of Youma, human meat is most distasteful, unless you're a Mazoku. They actually need human meat to survive, however, their nearly extinct traits are all but diluted so they're as harmless as battle-driven kittens." It was Hiei. He was leaning easily against the wall, just below the sutra, and had his eyes closed and arms crossed. A nekomata was sitting on his head, eyes also closed as if it were asleep.

"Care to repeat that, Hiei?" Yusuke asked in offense.

"It was a compliment." Hiei answered with a small smirk. Before Yusuke could clue anyone else into his true identity, Miroku interrupted.

"Thank you for coming, Hiei." Hiei said nothing. "Class, what I did was place a barrier seal in the room to keep the sounds of your voices from the echoing halls. Now, honestly, how many of you actually believe all Sango and I have enlightened you upon so far?" A little less than half of the small class raised their hands. Miroku clapped his hands in sudden glee. "Excellent! Now we can spend some more time trying to convince you all to both believe and keep a secret! Hiei?" Hiei pushed himself off the wall and stood where Shizuru had earlier. Moving his hands from his chest to his sides, Hiei faced the class with his eyes still closed. I wish for telepathy just to ask his why he's here.

"To the disbelievers: how do you explain my sudden appearance? After all, I sure no one can claim I was in this room before the door closed and no one can say that they saw me walk in. Please, spare me the 'trap hole' and 'trick wall' ideas. Public buildings do not allow such construction." Silence answered my friend. Then Kazuma asked a question of his own.

"What's the deal with the cat?"

"She's a demoness. Does anyone have a disagreement to the fact?" Again, silence. I believe they're in shock and waiting for the cameras to be revealed and the joke be announced.

"I'm gonna lie here and say I don't believe you. No doubt they're just too scared to get the nerve to ask themselves." Shizuru grinned, obviously enjoying herself. Hiei's features softened just slightly as he reached up to scratch the obviously fire element cat demon.

"Kirara, transform." Kirara gave a high pitched consent to the request and jumped off Hiei's head. It would have been comical if she hadn't erupted in flames. I watched in fascination. I had only seen a fire cat once, and I hardly remember the occasion except the very fact itself. Kagome seemed to watch with the same attention I did. Everyone else, excluding Shizuru and the friends I didn't know she knew, screamed in surprise and fear. I suppose it's a good thing she transformed airborne. Sutras or not, the room may have caught on fire. She opened her eyes when the fire dispersed and the room grew quiet. She had ruby eyes, like Hiei. Hiei opened his own eyes and walked up to the nekomata's head, both regarding everyone. They had kept them closed to keep the fear and surprise to a minimum.

"Oh, I just remembered. Hiei here is an elemental demon. Fire, most predominately. He will be our guest for today's class as well as Kirara. She's an elemental fire demon as well. Before you panic, she's reached the state of youma, but prefers this animal form. Actually, she's never been one to want to hurt humans. Plenty of demons are like than when they're born as a representative animal such as cats, dogs, or foxes even. Class, say hello." No one spoke. I was trying to understand what was going on.

"Hello, class." Hiei grinned. Kirara purred deeply her own greeting.

_Fox._ Hiei was thoroughly enjoying himself. Little demon...

xXx

HK: Yeah, Hiei's that cool. I actually wanted the class thing to be in one chapter, but I guess I have to split it. Oh well. You'll just have to wait a few more chapters for the field trip to begin.

I'm trying to keep this the normal length of each chapter, critique me please!


	10. This is getting to be a bit much

KH: Yeah, long wait, sorry again. I'm trying to get an update every month at least though. This one was hard. I actually tried four times to do this before getting this chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but it works out better. The other attempts were completely different and deleted. Plus, I never planned to actually type out the story like this, but I was attacked with inspiration on the 18th and just had to do it. Seriously, I was attacked from my dreamland and scribbled the main points down upon waking.

Just so you know I warned you, most of this story is a flashback story sort of thing. I think it was a lot better in my head, but oh well. That's what happens with every idea. I hope you like!

xXx

Hm. Hiei seems a little...vengeful to the class. I wonder if he even wanted to be here in the first place. Most likely not, knowing his personality. He was probably forced to be here. But by who? When Kagome started to laugh, for what reason I can't fathom, the class quieted and Hiei spoke again.

"Hello, Miko." Hiei! We agreed that Kagome wasn't a priestess! Even Shizuru said she could be one!

_Shizuru is eating her own words._

I glanced to her, and she did seem a little shocked. Our substitute teachers were nodding to each other. Kagome managed a question to Hiei, looking very confused.

"What?"

"Miko. That is your holy blood. Kitsune, is inside of Shuuichi. Urameshi Yusuke is a Mazoku, though I guess he's more feline than anything with how many lives he has..." Hiei shrugged, completely ignoring my glare. I swear, as soon as we're alone Hiei, I'm going to hurt you. Severely. Miroku nodded to Hiei's words and continued to speak to the class.

"Indeed. Kuwabara Shizuru and Kuwabara Kazuma, if I pronounced that correctly, are on their way to be Spiritual users, though not to the purity of Priestess and Monk."

"Thank goodness for that." Hiei said rudely. Shizuru threw a pencil at him, which he easily dodged with a tilt of his head. He grinned at her as Sango spoke next.

"Yukimura Keiko is also a spiritual user, though not to the degree of the Kuwabaras. Yuu Kaito and Yuu Sakura, spiritual users as well, though with a quirky twist if I'm sensing this correctly. That is all the spiritual humans." Okay, so they're noting the ancestry of the class. That's still not appreciated.

_Blame Koenma. He allowed the background checks on everyone._

"The demons, including the aforementioned Shuuichi and Yusuke, include Nol Catull and Nol Salu. They are feline as well, though their blood is even more diluted than Yusuke's. Merli Kiki is a low level, mostly human air element. Undi Sara is a water element, also mostly human. Actually, I think you used to be a sprite... or nymph... maybe you're a mix." Sango and Miroku both looked at the girl in contemplation.

"That leaves just the four humans. You know who you are." Hiei finished. The last people looked at each other in understandable worry.

"Oh! Before I forget, I think I'll call roll." Sango chirped, heading to the desk to retrieve the attendance. Miroku, Sango, and Hiei all stared at her in disbelief. I guess that's something she normally doesn't do.

_You're right. Both Sango and Miroku have had their personalities switched by Hachi._

Who?

_You're future teacher._

And you expect me to know this Hiei? He didn't answer me while Sango mumbled a nevermind. Or was it really Miroku? Ah, headache.

"Well, the formalities of the first class are over now, so I guess now we should start on your assignment. As we have established, demons are real. You are all to write a paper, no matter the length, of a demon story you believe to be the truth. No internet, this is going to be from your own memory. It'll be due by next class. Believe me when I say we'll know if you use other resources. As an example, we're going to have... Kami, what is he doing here?" Miroku, Sango- forget it! Our teachers quickly backed away from the door and bowed their heads to the floor. I couldn't feel anything, but Hiei did as he and the nekomata followed suit.

A man walked in. Long silver hair, an old fashioned kimono that looked like royalty, golden eyes. He was a demon, and a strong one. If Hiei is bowing to him, perhaps he is royalty. But I would have heard of him if he was in Ningenkai, judging by his human looks. He's probably masking his real face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Oh. At least his name's familiar. Kagome spoke about him just a few days ago. I glanced to her. She seemed ready to faint.

"Rise." The lord said. They did. He had a sword at his side, but he had no need of it for intimidation. His voice was enough. Didn't Kagome say he had some sort of boa wrapped around his shoulder, and some armor of teeth? And two other swords? He had none of that, but this had to be the same youkai. "Taijiya, Houshi, Nekomata, you are to return to the castle. Hiei is to finish this day's lesson alone." Castle? How can anyone miss a castle?

"My lord, may I ask why?" The monk asked. Sesshoumaru turned instead to my sister, who was openly gawking.

"I suggest you close your mouth, girl. You might catch flies." Oh, this isn't going to turn out well. Kagome closed her mouth and glared at the inuyoukai.

"I have a name you know! Ka-go-me! I'm not known as 'girl'. That's a very rude form of address, so don't call me that!" I tensed, ready to block any form of attack. His reply was calm though. He looked at her and spoke in a patronizing voice.

"Of course, my apologies. However, Ka-go-me, I must advise you to watch your tongue as you address me. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Inugami Daiyoukai of the Aisian continent." Ruler of an entire continaent? How have I not heard of this! "Most powerful youkai of the worlds. Even the three former demon lords of Makai," He gave a half hearted attempt to suppress a chuckle. "in this very room are no match against my power if they were to team up." Well, isn't that pleasant.

"You wanna repeat that pretty boy!" And, that is not... Yusuke, don't you have some sort of self-preservation instinct somewhere? Hiei was by Yusuke's side quickly, holding the ex-detective's mouth closed as he seemed almost afraid of the inu lord.

"He doesn't know what he's saying. Please, forgive him." Okay, so he was terrified of the man. He glared at Yusuke as he finished. "He's an idiot." Sesshoumaru-sama regarded Yusuke in the same manner one would a particle of dust. He spoke.

"Forgiven. However, Hiei, you are to receive punishment in his stead." Hiei flinched. "One month of my torture." Torture? For a whole month?

"You can't do that!" Kagome said loudly. I could only stare. She was tempting her life. "t's not like Yusuke knew he was stepping out of line," the way you are, little sister. "and Hiei was just trying to..." Sesshoumaru-sama drew his sword slowly and pointed it to her, barely a foot away from her face. I was about ready to pull her into her seat. Is she always this outspoke? It'll get her killed!

"Ka-go-me. You yourself are stepping out of line. I demand respect, and it will be given. My word is law."He said calmly.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat."

"Kagome, just sit down and be quiet." I whispered, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru-sama could hear me. Kagome did nothing to let me know she heard. She continued to look at the sword in her face, though she showed no fear. She wasn't the least bit afraid. At least not on the outside.

"I could kill you." Sesshoumaru-sama warned.

"Not with _that_ sword. Tenseiga isn't capable of harming a human. You bluff with your weapon, though I am perfectly aware of your other murdering abilities. I don't think you're the kind of lord to kill those who speak their mind though. You should expect it in this day and age." I don't know whether to pull Kagome back in her seat of thank every god I know, Koenma included. Lord Sesshoumaru let out a good hearted chuckle. He sheathed his sword. My sister will live.

_He wouldn't have killed her anyway._

What? You knew that and didn't let me know! I was about to have a heart attack!

""You are a woman that I can respect, Miko. Intelligent, quick witted and possessing a sharp eye. I bid you the best of luck with your studies. Houshi, gather your mate and companion. We are leaving. We are to speak with Koenma about the solstice. Hiei, my Lady request you share your tale of either sake or ice cream." Eh? Hiei stood still in disbelief, looking as if cornered.

"...Can I start my punishment now?" Sesshoumaru-sama let out a laugh and walked out, the other three odd characters following. The cat, Kirara, looked back into the class and meowed a goodbye. Okay, that wasn't too bad, aside from the suspense that choked me.

"Sake or ice cream?" Kazuma asked. Hiei cleared his throat and sat on the teacher's desk with one foot on the edge. He placed his chin on his knee and ignored the question in favor to glare at Yusuke.

"You are aware that I hate you even more so than Kuwabara?" Hm. Normally he'd settle for a quick and to the point 'I hate you.' Yusuke fidgeted and scratched his cheek, looking very uncomfortable.

"Sorry. What do you have to do as torture?" Hiei didn't answer, but he did blush. Wait, what?

"You're blushing!" I said a little loudly. Hiei spared me a second's glare before continuingto hate Yusuke. He gave a little sigh before speaking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's method of punishment is nothing I cannot survive. Don't discern yourself with wondering about it, detective." Again with the longer than normal sentences.

"You're speaking like him again." Shizuru grinned. Hiei scowled at himself before turning away from us all. "Okay Hiei, I suggest you either start the infamous tale of the Sake incident or the hilarious story of melting Ice cream!" Hiei did nothing. "Or we can question you about the many things our friends don't know about you." While the rest of the class grasped the fact that some of us knew each other very well, Kazuma jumped at the chance to ask one of the questions he had on mind.

"Yeah! How come you never told us you actually knew royalty?"

"Okay, it was a night. Early evening. There was going to be a full moon actually. There were four travelers heading to the inn of a village that no longer exists. A miko, one not even two decades old but powerful enough to save the world, was wishing for a sheltered area to rest. However her companions were demons, so staying at a human village would be hard pressed to happen."

"You're not going to answer our questions, are you?" I asked. He just spared me a glance before closing his eyes to ignore everyone else and continue his story.

"One of her companions was a kitsune. It was rumored that he once served Inari but ran away, however if you ever spoke to him he would deny it. He was a thief, one just barely being recognized. He was, at the moment of entering this village, dressed in the garments of a princess." Kagome giggled and picked up where he left off.

"The miko was in front of the kitsune, playing the role of primary protector. She was dressed in an outfit of white similar to the clothes the kitsune normally wore." The class looked at me and Hiei looked like he relaxed just a little bit. "The Miko's other two companions included a bat demon who stood behind the disguised youkai."

"An elemental child was the fourth traveler who stood on the kitsune's right." Hiei added. Keiko interrupted.

"Hey, wait, are you two telling the story together?" Hiei ignored her and Kagome did the same. Since this seemed to be in the past, I'd say this was the sake story.

"The small group entered the village without any problem. However, they forgot about one important fact when any traveler wishes to stay at an inn for a night." Hiei continued. At a look to Kagome, she filled in the blank for everyone.

"They had no money." She said before getting up to sit next to my friend, whom I'm going to question as soon as possible.

"They weren't deterred though. Their group included thieves, a child of bandits, and a woman whose cunning was unbelievable." Kagome let out a chuckle and continued.

"So the miko thought on her feet when they were presented with the fact that they need to pay. She asked if there were any demons that she could exercise in exchange for a night. This trade was one that she had witnessed many times. Unfortunately, the village had no need of such service."

"The bat therefore asked if there was any services the 'princess' could perform." Kagome frowned.

"Needless to say, the miko smacked him at the lewd suggestion." She said in a dry voice. "The child spoke up next, wondering if they could stay for free if they could win a dare." Hiei sat up straighter when he continued. I'm beginning to suspect this was planned.

"Being a child from a group of bandit, the youth was very good at gambling with fate. Unfortunately, the suggestion the boy had in mind was interrupted when the 'princess' spoke up." Kagome took up the voice of a pretentious woman.

"With the soft voice of a teenager, the kitsune spoke. 'I'm very tired, you see my dear innkeeper, and I'm afraid thieves threatened our lives just this morning in exchange for the rest of our money. My feet hurt and I think I'll faint soon from hunger. My miko friend can only do so much for me. Surely there's something I can do in exchange for only one night?' Glowing eyes blinked in fake pathetic desperation. The innkeeper was rattled though, and that was a good start." Hiei grinned behind his knee.

"The boy spoke next. 'How about a bet? Our Princess can go for a good amount of Sake. If not her, than me! Up to fifteen bottles for each of us, and if we can pull off a look of sobriety, we stay for a night.' It was a good deal, lucky too since the Innkeeper prided himself in being able to acquire the best sake in the eastern land. The man looked at the four. 'If you fail, what do I get?' He asked, since fifteen bottles was really too much for any one person. He figured he'd win." Kagome stood on her feet, but continued to lean on the desk.

"The miko interrupted, scared her demonic companions would try to press their luck. 'If we fail, naturally we will work off our debt for a month, at most.' The innkeeper thought that was a good deal. The cold months were ending, so travel could be resumed with the more pleasant weather. If they stayed, he'd have workers he didn't have to pay for a month. He agreed." Hiei stood up and gestured to the middle of the room as if offering a place to sit.

"The man brought the four to the best room he had. Fixing them with the best dinner he could offer, he gave the four fifteen bottles of sake each. The miko then realized something. She had never drunk sake before. The kitsune noticed the woman's face of uncertainty and spoke to the only human man. 'Sir, may I change the stakes?' He asked to what terms. 'If I can drink all thirty bottles, those of mine and my miko, we get the room. I'm afraid I have forgotten she has sworn to abstinence from the drink.' The man didn't care, figuring he was raising the chances of the princess becoming drunk. After all, if any one of these four looked drunk, he'd have his workers." Kagome sat on her own desk and continued. I'm beginning to suspect, with how often Hiei keeps glancing at me, that I should recognize this story. They're telling too flawlessly for it to be a simple story. It's almost, like a memory... Have I had something to do with this tale? But how does Kagome know it so well?

"The meal was placed for after the drinks, that way the alcohol didn't absorb into the food. 'Drink on!' The Innkeeper called, and the three demons did so. The child finished his the quickest. He grinned at the man, claiming he still knew the woman the man was married to. The man didn't believe him, declaring that he never revealed such information and that the boy was proving himself to be drunk. The child giggled, a quick predictable one, and pointed at the correct woman. 'She's the one, right? I know she's pregnant too. I see her glow.' The man looked at his wife and she nodded. The child was correct, though he used his demonic senses instead of the magic the man believed him to posses." Hiei continued after my sister, looking more comfortable than earlier.

"The bat was finished next, declaring that he could point out that man's children in the room and the gender of the one in his woman's womb. By now, the man was worried, but he encouraged that bat ahead. 'The three young men you dressed as girls belong to you. You're unborn child will be your first girl.' The man was surprised, looking at his sons who were now blushing in embarrassment for being found out. The boy giggled again, pulling his food towards him and the miko as the bat accepted his own dinner. The miko added, 'For your wife's safety, I advise her to have no more children.' The man nodded and his children left. The kitsune was last to finish." Kagome faced the ceiling when it was her turn to speak.

"He grinned at the man, chuckling as he stared at the sweating Innkeeper with his shining eyes. He wasn't drunk, no, he was a kitsune. They only get drunk on inari-zushi. For a while he said nothing. Then, when the Innkeeper was about to declare him intoxicated, he spoke. 'I've seen your future in my cup.' The Innkeeper was frozen. 'I don't think you'll like it, but do you still wish to hear it?' The man nodded with wide eyes. The kitsune's voice was clear, and that was proof enough that the disguised princess was unaffected by the human drink. Regardless, the man wished to know what this fourth traveler would tell him. 'I believe you shall be stolen from. From a kitsune none the less. I suggest you set up offering for him tonight, for the full moon will hide his silver form and show his eyes everything of value.' The man asked what sort of offering he should give." Hiei gave me a very noticeable look.

_Does anything sound familiar?_

Actually, yes. It is beginning to ring a bell.

"The kitsune relaxed, giving a look over his companions before continuing. 'Offer rice that is warm; Water that is cool; Seeds from one of each of the crop you plan to harvest; a durable pouch for each seed; silk for a child, around my companion's size; and the most precious mirror you have. Feel free to offer anything else, but the others are a must, lest he will take anything he wishes.' The man and his wife thanked them for the advice, and left them for the night. The group slept, content, but the kitsune was awoken quickly, thieving habits not wanting to be ignored. He was rested, fed, and ready to take more from the hospitable man. While his companions slept for another hour, he watched from the shadows in his own outfit as the man set up his offerings in the front of his building." Yes, very familiar.

"While the kitsune packed the spare food, clothes, seeds and the mirror he spotted earlier, he contemplated taking a bite of the inari-zushi the man set out as well. Mixing it with the alcohol he already had wouldn't be wise, but he hadn't had it in a while. He decided to bring it back to his room and indulge." Yup... A very familiar, though fuzzy, memory.

"Boy was that stupid." Hiei scowled as Kagome giggled.

"What did the kitsune do?" Keiko asked. The class was getting into the story.

"He ate it. Every single one of them." I covered my face and moaned. Yeah, that was me...

"What so wrong with that" Kazuma asked.

"Oh, I get it! He got drunk!" A boy behind me called. Bits of the night came back to me as I blushed. Never. Again.

"Aw, Mino, it's okay. It's not like You were the kitsune." My sister tried to comfort. Yusuke's brain decided to work and he cracked up when he put two and two together.

"I could see it though!" Liar. You never saw such a thing. "I mean, Shuuichi is a fox demon, right?" I hate you.

"Anyway, yes, the kitsune ate the offering. But, the boy was awake to see it. When the kitsune just continued to sit up and stay still after eating, he got up and shook the miko awake. He told the girl what he saw and the girl noticed the items the kitsune told the Innkeeper to offer. She sighed and stepped up to the tall silver haired man. And no, he isn't like Sesshoumaru, though I suppose you can imagine him just for a picture."

"Don't let him know though." Hiei warned lowly, glaring at Yusuke.

'The girl spoke. 'My friend, what's wrong?' He didn't answer. Because they only knew each other for a few weeks, she woke up the bat demon and she and the child explained what happened. The bat stared at his friend before dashing to him. 'You sneaky lying son of a vixen! You-' whatever else was going to be hissed was interrupted when the kitsune slowly placed a hand on the other demon's cheek. The kistune whispered his friend's name before grinning maniacally and breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter."

"The group was lucky that no one woke up. While out, the fox placed a smelly sleeping herb into every villager's home. 'You look ridiculous with your large wings!' The fox thief exclaimed. The bat was naturally angry and went to hit the demon, but the kitsune transformed into his animal form. He began barking and yipping and teasing his friend. The girl and child were confused, but soon put together that the offering made their friend tipsy and the complete opposite of the normally calm and regal demeanor the kitsune normally had."

"As the bat attempt to restrain the now four legged, nine tailed fox, the miko packed the rest of their belongings, including the offerings. The fox made attempt to meow at this point, having been influenced by the cat he scared as he leapt out of the room. As he tried to purr and rub against the trees that were barely twice his size, the bat was torn between saving the rest of his friend's dignity or enjoying the show."

"Any kitsune is expected to act with regality. To be aloof and aware of everything." Hiei said, smirking at me. I wouldn't tease me if I were you, Hiei. You've just proved yourself to know the memories I cannot recall. Hiei's smirk fell quickly in trade for a half hearted glare.

"That wasn't what this kitsune was doing though. He was growing all the trees and making them bend into hearts, stars or any other form and leaping around them in drunk happiness." Kagome continued with a happy voice. I blushed, giving cause for Hiei to silently tease me once more.

"A kitsune is supposed to be proper and intelligent." He added. I hate you, Hiei. You are hereby banned from my home.

"But this one was tripping over his own feet and making noises that foxes weren't supposed to make." Inari...

"To make this even worse, this kitsune was a golden eyed, silver kitsune thief." Hiei sneered. Yusuke and Kazuma started to laugh. I hid my face in my hands. Death, please come quickly. Better yet, attack them all now.

"And these were supposed to be the ideal example of a kitsune." The rest of the class started to figure out the severity of what this all meant and was starting to laugh a bit. "The kitsune reverted back to his more human form an hour before sunrise and the bat was able to pounce and restrain him. The group fled the nearly destroyed village quickly, forcing their still silly fox to continue as is; making noises of other animals, chasing his tail in circles and being unbelievably giddy. Chickens were everywhere, eggs and feathers on roofs, trees, or lakes. Dogs were whimpering under half destroyed sheds. Cats were hiding in the holes of the variously shaped trees. The fields had grown quickly, becoming abundant but thick. The group left a thank you note to their host." I could barely remember, but I have to admit: That night was fun. If only I could recall that woman's face...

"It read, 'We are grateful for the food, drink and bed. We wish you the best with your family and future, and we hope you are happy with the early harvest. Also, I suppose we should have told you to warn the rest of the village about the kitsune's visit. Never give sake with an inari-zushi, no matter when your village miko says.' The man's home and business was the only property not damaged by the kitsune's drunken play."

"What a mess." Shizuru commented. Hiei let out a laugh.

"All because Youko-hime decided to have an inari-zushi. Or nine." Oh, Hiei, you dare reveal my name? You're going to die. While the rest of the class laughed, I joined them. Yes, Hiei will definitely pay for this.

xXx

HK: I think I'm picking on Kurama... Sorry! It's just so easy! I'll try to let up on him.

Yes, Hiei knows royalty. In the later chapters, I'll give you guys some background information about how that happened. Until then, let your own imaginations run wild.

Uh, what else? Oh, then names I tried making up are placed in normal Japanese dialect. Last name first, first name last. You don't need to pay much attention to them, but Catull will definitely be making future appearences.

Yup. This is chapter 10. I own no one, except the students you don't know, including Kaito's sister.

Review! They make me happy and get you closer to a new chapter! Happy Holidays!


	11. How troublesome

KH: From the depths of my heart, I apologize! It's been so long since I've update and I'm pretty sure most of my fans have moved on. But I am not dead and neither is the story! I really should wish for an inspiration attack; it leaves with the worst sort of author blocks...

I will not quit this story, but I also will not be updating like I used to. (T.T) I also warn you that the wait was totally not worth it for this chapter, but the next ones will be... I hope. I no longer have anything written, but I am trying to transition between these chapters and the ones I had already done.

I own no one!

xXx

Hiei was a surprisingly patient teacher. He answered most questions asked about demons in general without any insults and complied easily with requests for demonstrations of his lesser abilities. Naturally, everyone who didn't know Hiei well was amazed. The more amazing of his actions were his confessions of his childhood. Granted they were only barely mentioned, but he said something. He was raised with a group of bandits; however, I already knew this. Also, and this was more surprising, he had the ability to travel between ningenkai and makai since the barrier between the worlds was created. I would never have guessed he had been in the human world before, especially not by choice since he seemed to give off that 'humans are worthless' impression.

The end of the lesson was concluded with the mention of a class field trip that the school district was going to sponsor for a select few classes. It was going to take place at the end of the school semester as a kind of camping trip for an unknown number of days. He told us he couldn't remember the details of the area since it's been a while since he's visited our destination, which I found odd to note, but he promised us an interesting experience. I frown at his small grin. He then said that his job was done and he'd mentioned everything our teacher, Hachi, instructed him to mention. He didn't know if Sango and Miroku were supposed to add anything and with that, he shrugged and disappeared. The clock showed that he no longer had to stay.

I parted ways with my slightly worried friends, after all, Hiei had a month's worth of 'torture' to expect from Sesshoumaru, and prevented Kagome from walking off in the wrong direction to our home. We were silent for most of the way and I spent a lot of time contemplating various ways I can pay Yusuke and Kuwabara back for how they 'helped' me. Hiei's already getting his own just desserts so I won't bother with his repayment.

"Are you shocked about the existence of demons?" Kagome suddenly asked. I tried not to laugh too heartily.

"I just wasn't expecting the mythology class to be, realistic." Or as informative as it was for that matter. She didn't look convinced.

"Right. Are you mad at Hiei?" Gee, what could have given you such an idea? As if reading my mind, my sister continued. "I saw how he was teasing you with grins and sneers. He was having the time of his life making fun of Youko, and he was somehow connecting you to him." Oh, if only you knew... actually, never mind. I took a breath to clear my mind and focus.

"Well, yes. I'm upset with him. I end up learning something new about Hiei almost every week I'm with him." She found this amusing. "It's nothing I'm going to hold over him though." At least not for too long. Only until I get some answers from him. "What about you?" Kagome walked in front of me and continued on our path backwards.

"What about me?"

"Are you shocked about the existence of demons?" Her smile grew brightly.

"Not at all! I've often wondered what it'd be like if demons walked in friendly terms around humanity these days. I kind of hoped they were still alive." She seemed to be trying to determine something about me. "I wonder what parts of you are influenced by kitsune nature... and who you got it from." I couldn't help it. I grinned, and decided to play a dangerous game. She isn't scared of demons, but that doesn't mean she couldn't change her mind.

"Do you care for a puzzle, my fair sister?" One that will prove just how excited you are to the prospect of meeting real demons. She grinned back at me.

"Depends on the difficulty." I tried to make a look of deep thought.

"It's only as difficult as you feel it is." I said vaguely. "It has a solution regardless." I shrugged.

"Then what's the puzzle?" She asked, eager to play my game.

"What color kitsune am I?" I was honestly surprised when she gave a loud laugh. She tried to be polite by covering her laughter with a hand, but I clearly saw and heard it anyway. I waited for an explanation.

"If that's the puzzle, than it's an easy one. Add another equation." She grinned. Well, if you say so, Kagome.

"Very well... turn to your left." I said as we came to our turn. She stopped walking and looked at me in confusion.

"Huh?" I resisted the urge to smirk.

"Your left. We have to turn here." Kagome had a cutely childish look of enlightenment. She glanced to our path before resuming her earlier position.

"Okay, what's your other puzzle?" I didn't bother to correct her. It was only another problem to the puzzle, not a completely new one. But, if she was so sure of my fur, I'd let her have her wish.

"How about..." Not age, I don't even know that. Not tails... "What element do I control?" Kagome looked incredulous.

"You KNOW that?" I nodded, trying not to smile at her frown.

"I thought fox demons generally took years to find the element that they can connect to." They do, if they're normal field fox demons who generally cannot earn more than one tail. I smirked and crossed my arms as she looked deep in concentration, no doubt going through every bit of information she held about kitsune. She stopped walking shortly after and looked up at me in contemplation. "Hm..."

"Is that too hard of a challenge?"

"I just didn't expect you to actually know that part of you." I tried not to laugh. If she's as informed about kitsune as a born fox youkai, than I suppose this would be a bit of a freebie. Rarely do my type of breed have traits that leak out to other types.

"Yes, well-"

"Plant." She answered simply. I looked at her in shock. Well, I wasn't expecting her to get that... How did she KNOW that!? "You're a gardener, and I've peaked at your work. They're all healthy and, well, huge. It's a talent you really don't work for and yet excel in. Plants are your specialty."

"..." She took a really good guess and still got it right? I fear what my enemies could find out if they think the way she does...

"I'm pretty confident that's right, except for the rarity of the trait. It's an ancient ability passed by genetics, thus as almost sacred honor to bear. Why would you have it in such a human body?" I couldn't help but laugh at the accusation. "I take it I'm wrong?" Kagome asked, looking embarrassed. I could only shake my head and lead her on our way once again. She even guessed how rare and venerated my element is in fox demons. I love my sister! "Is it too late to say fire?" She mumbled.

"No, no. You were correct." She did a silent 'oh' in realization. "I just," I chuckled again. Kagome is amazing in her knowledge of youkai. "You seemed to be blaming me for a fault I couldn't control." I said, instead of saying up front that her knowledge should only have existed in young kitsune kits... Of course, that would have looked odd to her about me and my mother. She looked to be blushing. "So, since you had no problems with my element, what type am I?"

"Um..." She scrutinized me for a moment before answering. "I'd say silver," I tried to not show my surprise. "Since I know that silvers are capable of plant elements, and Yusuke and Kazuma seemed to really enjoy imagining you as one, but I think you're more of a forest red." Well, at least she had it right before she changed her answer. "Your hair matches this." And now I question her deductive abilities. To change based on my hair color? "But… Hiei!" She exclaimed while looking behind me. I turned around quickly and could only gasp in surprise before quickly making my way towards him .

Hiei looked as if he were in a fight. He was walking towards us with a slight limp and seemed to be trying to recover from exhaustion at the same time. He was angry, so I can only guess his opponent was annoying. And powerful. How could no one sense anything? Hiei is strong, and his opponent was probably stronger. Their energy should have been detected by someone!

"Hiei, what happened?" I asked, pleading with him in my head to answer. Naturally, he didn't answer and only scowled with a low growl. I noticed his left temple had a still bleeding cut that should be gone within the next hour. He took out a note that looked to have been made from tree bark, like papaya. He handed it to me and proceeded to ignore us as I read. Kagome leaned close to read it for herself.

_Kitsune, you are to meet with your ex-boss for a meeting. Your rendezvous point will be at Ka-go-me's school. Hiei will escort your beloved relation to your place of residence. _

_Miko, Hiei has a gift to give you as well as an errand to run for me._

_Both: prepare yourselves. You will not see Hiei nor hear his voice for the month during his punishment for his friend's disrespect. I bid you a good day._

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the Asian Continent_

And this Inugami Daiyoukai gives me yet another reason to not like him. I admit, he frightens me. He's powerful, physically and economically, and he has connections. But, this seems to me to be an abuse of power. I wonder if Kagome's regard for him is going to fall. Hiei seems to respect him though, and it's obvious that all his pain was taken purposefully. Yusuke is going to owe him later on. I'll definitely not mention this again, for his pride's sake.

"You'll be alright?" I asked. Hiei nodded, being able to look confident and unsure at the same time. I think I'll end up missing his sarcastic one word remarks. "What have you done in the half hour between class ending and now?" There was a very noticeable shudder that ran through my friend before he decided he wasn't going to let me question him anymore. He took my sister by her arm and began walking in the direction we had been heading. I sighed and held out my bag for Kagome to hold. She took it without question. "I should be home before dinner." I offered before I stopped following them.

"'Kay! Good luck with whatever you need to do!" I watched them for a moment longer, nodding to my sister before I turned and began to run to where Hiei had been coming from. Chances are, Botan will be nearby. As I turned the corner though, I ran into Yusuke. Literally.

"Dammit, Kurama!" Yusuke cursed before realizing who I was. "Kurama!" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Hiei! He's been in a fight!"

"Yes, Yusuke." I pulled him from the corner and kept him from running away. We were expected elsewhere. Other than that, I wasn't able to get him to budge. He's become stronger than me, and it was all I could do to keep him from heading to where I was just at.

"He's hurt!"

"He'll be fine, Yusuke." Yusuke looked upset.

"But, it's all my fault." I gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder and pulled him away from the street corner.

"Probably, but I'm sure he knew what he was getting into." With one last look behind us, Yusuke submit to my silent order to not go chasing after our friend and I let him go.

"Man. I feel horrible. Was he still bleeding?" Yusuke asked, looking miserable. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It was only a small cut, Yusuke."

"No it wasn't. His entire left arm was dripping like a river!" I frowned. Hiei's cloak had hidden that injury. As well as any other he might have had.

"It wasn't when he came to me." I said, though I know Yusuke caught my lower voice. He nodded and we both came up to the street of the school Yusuke was surprisingly going to.

"Hey, did he say anything to you?"

"No. My note said he wouldn't be talking until his punishment had been served."

"Yeah, mine did too." Yusuke said as he kicked an unfortunate piece of sidewalk. "I wonder if Kuwabara's going to miss Hiei's insults."

"Most likely. It already feels weird to have him communicate with glares and nods."

"He actually let you talk to him? Man, that's not fair! He just pushed my note in my hand, glared and vanished."

"Yoo-hoo! Boys! Over here!"

"Hurry up Urameshi, Kurama!" We both ran the rest of the way to Kazuma and Botan who were waiting for us at the school gates. Botan swiftly led us to a secluded corner on school grounds and we were on our way to Reikai.

Unfortunately, Koenma was preoccupied with an important meeting by the time we arrived. George was actually outside of the office and sitting stiffly on the bench in the hall. He seemed terrified. Actually, the entire building seemed quiet and was working with considerably less chaos than normal. Botan seemed as confused as we were so I can only guess it wasn't this way when she left. Even other shinigami were quiet and their collected souls well behaved. Botan walked up to George and we all sat close.

"Ano, George, who's here?" George glanced at the doors and whispered gruffly.

"That canine lord."

"Not Koga?" Botan asked, looking ready to leave if the answer was yes.

"No no, not him." George glanced to the doors again and mouthed a name. "_Sesshoumaru_." Botan paled and Yusuke clenched his fist.

"Oh. I see." Botan replied meekly. "I suppose the solstice is coming soon." She mumbled with slight confusion and the silence that followed was heavy.

"What is important with the solstice? Sesshoumaru mentioned it in class and sis wouldn't say anything when I asked. In fact, she said she was going to move out tonight." Kazuma spoke after a moment.

"The Lady of Heavens requires all soul transportation to pause while she speaks to her own soul. Sesshoumaru-sama is the one who creates the deals between spirit world rulers. Though, it's a bit early for him to be showing up." Botan answered quietly.

"She speaks to herself? Yusuke asked.

"There are other rulers of Reikai than just Koenma?" Kazuma asked.

"Of course Koenma isn't the only ruler of Reikai, Kazuma. His father also controls this realm." I said, watching the door. I wonder if he could hear us since he is an inu youkai. That's probably why the building is so quiet.

"Also, other countries have their own rulers. Enma only watches over Japan. Our soul reapers who travel to other parts of the world are a means of alliance." George said.

"So, Hiei knew all about these rulers, and never told us?" Yusuke asked.

"He probably didn't tell us for a reason." I said.

"I wonder if he was punished extra hard for trying to steal from Koenma's vault." Kazuma said.

"Most likely not. The Lord of the Heavens has mentioned that his Lady holds Hiei with deep adoration. The House of the Heavens is very secretive. In fact, no one has ever seen the Lady in the past four hundred years." Botan informed. "No one ever says her name, but all the other rulers of the world claim to have known her. She's the most important person in the world and everyone holds her in the highest regard because of what she does during the solstices of the years." She said.

"You mentioned that she speaks to her soul. Just what does she do?" I asked.

"She determines the fates of everyone alive, dead, and in between. With this knowledge, she-" Before Botan could say anymore, the double doors to Koenma's office were opened. Koenma was in his teenage form and he was the one who stepped out.

"Ah, good, you all made it. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for a while longer though. Uh, George, Botan, you need to come in here." Koenma said with a tone I've never heard him use. It seemed almost resigned, like he had been expecting this but didn't think it'd happen. Perhaps this Lady of the Heavens has seen something and just recently confirmed it. As Koenma's most trusted advisors stood to walk into the office, Koenma looked at me, Yusuke and Kazuma. "Try not to talk, please. He can hear you." Ah, so I was correct. We all nodded and proceeded to be silent.

_The rain had stopped, and they had been journeying for a few days already. They had even been separated just last night. His partner in crime was with the woman, and he was with the child. _

"_I miss her." I did too. "She smelled really good, too."_

"_Like nature."_

"_She has a kit, you know."_

"_A kit?" The boy, Hiei, nodded._

"_A kitsune. She said that she sleeps with him in her arms. She's used to that, holding a small body." I grinned, wanting to laugh at Kuronue's misfortune. He wasn't small enough to pass for a child. "What kind of kitsune are you?"_

"_Silver."_

"_What element?"_

"_Plant."_

"_Liar."_

"_Why do you say that?" It was such a boring day._

"_A good warrior would never reveal himself to a stranger. You're not even asking me so we'd be even." A good child, this youkai was. I grinned._

"_I suppose we can blame then. She trusts you, and I trust her, so I can trust you."_

"_I'm a mix; a forbidden child."_

"_I know how that feels. That's why I became a thief."_

"_I just left a group of bandits, then I met ."_

"_I miss her ninja food." Hiei snorted._

A youkai entered the hall, Hiei walking next to him. He had brown-red hair and dark green eyes. He could have passed for me, if it weren't for his fox tail and the wild ponytail. He glanced at me, smirked, and continued to the door. He walked in without knocking, and Hiei stood next to us.

He looked tired. He didn't even bother to try to sit in a seat and just slid against the wall. A few minutes later, the other kitsune came out and gestured us to come in. Hiei had to be pulled to his feet and was ordered to stand next to Sesshoumaru while we took our places next to Koenma. Botan looked relieved and Koenma looked like he was trying to not smile. Sesshoumaru glanced at us and continued the conversation.

"Very well." Koenma smiled now.

"Thank you."

"On one condition." The Inu Youkai added. Koenma's smile faltered. "They do not interfere. I understand that this seems unfair, so I add this. They may visit the castle." The other kitsune looked shocked, and Hiei looked downright mortified. He glared at Sesshoumaru with an expression mixed between outrage and complete helplessness.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, I uh, um, Milady would no doubt enjoy this, but I don't think Hiei would-"

"Hiei is being punished." The fox grinned.

"Ah, so that's why he wouldn't talk." Hiei set to glaring at him now.

"You knew this, kit." The grin never left. He then started moving his hands to Hiei in a sign language I did not know. Hiei responded with even faster replies.

"We are honored, Sesshoumaru-sama." Koenma said.

"No one has ever seen the castle of House of the Heavens." Botan whispered to us. Yusuke looked torn between defending his friend, not evoking Sesshoumaru's wrath, or laughing at Hiei's embarrassment.

"I am aware that you are a busy lord, Koenma, having the job that even a trained monkey can do, and having to be the image of a ruler as well. Your Reikai Tentei will be your representatives therefore." Koenma looked disappointed and offended, but this was Sesshoumaru. He, apparently, ruled a vast country and was highly respected. I think he has a cruel sense of humor.

"When will be an ideal date, Koenma-sama?" The kitsune asked, until Sesshoumaru gestured his own message to them before he slapped them both. They pulled they slapped hands to themselves and both pouted. Koenma looked a bit disturbed, along with the rest of us. Hiei looked, like a kid...

"Um, I suppose the end of the month. Guys?" I nodded, along with Yusuke.

"Around that time family is coming over, but I might be able to. Um, will that-"

"It is understandable if you are unable to make it." Sesshoumaru waved off Kuwabara's worries. "I thank you for your time." And he walked out, Hiei being pushed to follow by the other kitsune. Our fire demon looked back at us, an unrecognizable emotion on his face. I could read his lips though.

'Help me.'

"Dammit." Yusuke swore. Koenma sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about Hiei." Yusuke began to interject. Botan spoke up.

"Really, Yusuke, it's okay. Sesshoumaru-sama probably told Hiei to act the way he did. Sesshoumaru likes, to um, torture."

"Obviously." Yusuke deadpanned.

"Well, it's not physical torture." Botan added.

"What other torture is there?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's trying to embarrass Hiei." I said as the idea came to me. Koenma nodded and dismissed us after asking us for a brief report on our findings. We had nothing to report, and we didn't have Hiei to help.

xXx

HK: Okay! This long break in between updates was not fruitless! Though it was kind of pointless. I had tried to even out my chapter lengths, but I could only really do that if I merged the first two chapters. Turns out I really didn't care to do that. I like being able to say I have more than ten chapters on this story.

Um, I did go through the past chapters and clear a few things though. I think. I hope so anyway. I hope no one's lost. If you are, let me know and I'll try to clear it up without spoiling anything. Chances are I've already cleaned up any confusion in the earlier chapters.

Reviews let me know you're here!

And on a side note, I blame Naruto. I had a story idea I thought would be a one shot and it just, exploded. I think it'll be a few many chapters and I'm almost done with it.


	12. Dysfunctional family

Kat#1:

KH: Hey look! A chapter! We're getting close guys! They'll make it to that field trip yet! I still don't know how many chapters this'll evolve into, but I think I'll always be changing it. Just little changes here and there, of course. I wouldn't want to mess up whatever balance I managed to create with so many fickle chapters.

xXx

I suppose all is right with Hiei after all. During out walk back to our neighborhoods, Yusuke seemed to feel a little better. Kuwabara, on the other hand, had begun ranting about Sesshoumaru having no honor since he found entertainment in 'bullying Hiei'. Yusuke slapped him behind the head the second that comment had been made.

"Shut up, dumbass. Do you want Hiei to be punished more?" I rubbed my temples. I had a headache growing from their bickering. Yusuke noticed and thus, Kuwabara did as well.

"Hey, have your headache vision things come back?" Kuwabara asked. I nodded with a hum of agreement, forcing my hand away. It wasn't like it was helping anyway.

"What are they about?" Hm, I haven't really told them, have I? I considered telling them what I've seen; it's not like it'd matter. Though, it is from my past, I think. I frowned and refused to look at their expressions. So far, I don't think I've seen any possible weaknesses anyone could discern.

"I suppose I can share." I said as I glanced at my friends. I smirked with a breath of a chuckle. They were looking eagerly at me. "The first time, I saw myself in my Youko form with three others."

"This was when Kagome was talking about the scroll, right?" I nodded at Yusuke.

"The first vision was, hazy compared to the following ones. All we really did was just laugh; myself, Kuronue, a woman, and a child. I felt detached, but I knew that those three were very special to me." I said softly before becoming silent for a moment. We walked for a few steps before I continued. "Later, I realized that the child was Hiei." My friends stopped.

"Hiei! You raised Hiei as Youko!?" I quirked an eyebrow. Yusuke makes that sound like a bad thing. "Wait, were Kuronue and that woman a part of you harem?"

"Yusuke, I never had any harems." I said as I felt my eyebrow twitch. I'm pretty sure no one would believe me, though. Does Youko's image really portray me as being perverted? It must be the image of kitsune in general.

"Shizuru said you were bisexual, since you never did answer her question about it, and you're a kitsune, so she said you definitely had a harem."

"You were lied to, Kuwabara, with faulty logic and false assumptions."

"She said you'd say something like that." Kuwabara said as he kicked a loose piece of the sidewalk into the road.

"So you're gay?" Yusuke asked, looking like he wasn't sure if he should laugh of back away. Honestly. I'm not a sex crazed demon. In fact, if anything, I'm insulted he even dared to think such a thing. I snorted at them and proceeded to try to ignore them. Yusuke grinned. "That's not an answer."

"_Youko, stop being such a baby." The woman teased lightly. I crossed my arms and faced away from them all._

"_Coward." Hiei declared, looking unimpressed and bored. Kuronue grinned and smacked me in the back, hard enough to make my image of imperviousness break as I stumbled to regain my balance. Hiei laughed loudly, a near maniacal giggle of sorts, and the woman bit her lip, obviously trying hard not to offend me._

"_Stop trying to act all high and mighty. Just get in the damn lake." Kuronue smirked. I flicked my tail and twitched my ear as I turned around._

"_That 'lake' happens to smell of fake foliage and dying flowers. I refuse."_

"_Youko-"_

"_Don't worry about him, . He just doesn't want to smell like anything but wet dog after a bath."_

"_But this isn't going to be a bath and the water has a smell so he _won't_ smell like a wet dog! Youko, I _dare_ you to get in that water!" The magical words were rung. My ear swiveled to the girl's direction and I stood silently for a moment. Without turning around, I spoke._

"_What do I get?" At her silence, I turned around, seeing her face split in a grin. The features were still dull, but I could tell she was planning something mischievous._

"_I'll tell you where I come from." The clearing was silent._

Where she comes from? What the hell did that mean?

"-ama? Kurama? Kurama! Goddammit! Answer me!" I became aware of my surroundings and tried not to show my embarrassment. I had stopped walking, apparently opting a far away expression. Damn.

"Yes?" I asked, clearing my suddenly dry throat. My vision made me a bit, jumpy. There was adrenaline wanting to be used, a feeling of prepared daring rising in me. I swear, if I had a tail, I'd be wagging it like a dog. Hm, now I remember why I refused to play truth or dare on Yusuke welcome home party. I forgot that I never backed down from a dare; it was like another challenge, another puzzle.

"Did you get another vision?" Kuwabara interrupted Yusuke, who had prepared a full blown rant.

"Hm," I continued to walk with a nod, not bothering to acknowledge Yusuke, who deflated as he exhaled. "I think, that woman I keep seeing... I've never really seen a clear picture of her, but I don't think she's normal."

"So you hung out with demons, no big. What'd you see this time?" Yusuke asked, trying to mix curiosity with an irked scowl. I rolled my eyes.

"She dared me, no big. And what I mean from not normal is that maybe she's human. Wait, no." I frowned as I considered the second vision I had, with the rain and race... apparently when I first met Hiei and that woman. "In my other vision, I found out she was a Miko... and something about ramen."

"Ramen? You had ramen all the way back when Youko existed?" Yusuke asked.

"You hung out with a Miko?" Kuwabara asked at the same time.

"I suppose so, except it doesn't make sense." My friends apparently thought so too. Mikos alive with the existence of Ramen? All the way back when Kuronue was alive... Well, they probably didn't know how long ago Kuronue had died, only that he had existed in my past.

"Ne, uh, how long ago did Kuronue die?" I slowly stopped walking. And now they were rectifying that painful fact. I took a calming breath before replying as smoothly as I could.

"Before the barrier, that's all I remember."

"And Ramen existed back then?" I felt my mouth quirk as I followed my friends.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what certain demons and humans had at their disposal back then." A new voice interrupted. Behind us stood the kitsune from Reikai. He grinned widely at our defensive postures, though I was more guarded and curious than expecting a fight. He was, after all, a fellow kitsune.

"What do you mean, if I may ask?" I spoke calmly. Yusuke growled slightly, but my friends did nothing. The kitsune gave a small chuckle. He was young, but very mature. I could tell he very much wanted to cackle evilly and taunt us with an 'I know something you don't know'. Instead, the kitsune twitched his ears and waved his tail as he pushed himself off the wall and walked closer. "You should hide those. We _are_ in Ningenkai." I said as one kitsune to another, noticing the lack of effort to keep mass panic from occurring.

"I won't be long. You were informed that you won't be seeing the little black lizard for about a month, but he ran away early. I was hoping to find him hiding with you."

"You're looking for Hiei?" Kuwabara repeated.

"Why?" Yusuke added. The kitsune lounged on my shoulder as if he were a cat and I were his cushion. He was smaller than me. I only dealt with it because he smelled familiar. Like a forest, though his element was obviously not the same as mine. He was a field fox, yet he smelled more... forest. That's odd, and very confusing. Whose den does he belong in?

"He's mine." The kitsune answered. We were silent, not knowing what to say, but he continued after a moment to think. "My brother." He tried to clarify. Kuwabara and Yusuke took a step back, but the other fox still had a look on his face like he was trying to figure out just what he wanted to say. "Hm, he ran away when I suggested we play dress up."

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked, sounding and looking very worried and unsure. The kitsune blinked in confusion and stood on his own.

"Ah, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Shippo." He grinned, bouncing fluidly in front of Yusuke and touching the other's nose with his. Yusuke was frozen and I couldn't help but lean back and enjoy the show. Shippo was teasing my friends, his flicking ears and twitching tail said as much. If they felt they had the right to tease me, I'll let others tease them as well. Why not let another kitsune do the job? "Hm, I can see why he likes you. You're cute." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out. Yusuke's face was priceless.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked carefully, looking like he was too scared to laugh. Yusuke face was too red to do anything.

"Oh, Hiei said that when he first met Yusuke, he-" The fox was kicked across the street by an embarrassed Hiei. Shippo landed easily on his hands and feet, smirking at his, brother? I'll have to ask Hiei about that. As well as the belonging to Shippo issue. "Ah, the little foundling has shown his face. Ready to try on the tutu?" Hiei drew his sword. "Blame mother, she suggested it."

Hiei growled, vanishing before appearing behind his brother and slashing with the full intent to kill. The field fox spun close to the ground, tripping Hiei before leaping a more safe distance away as Hiei stood up.

"Mother?" Kuwabara repeated.

"Hey, you ready to pay for running away?" Hiei responded with a strangely familiar mute hiss and a frantic gesture of his hands in that sign language I wish I could learn. "Really? Oh well, you're late anyway."Shippo cackled and leaped into the air, firing thin needles around Hiei, who didn't have to move to dodge, though he did look extremely worried. The needles formed a circle around where he stood and they all glowed, teleporting him. I guess he had a reason to be worried.

"Hey, what the hell are you going to do to Hiei!?" Yusuke demanded. Kuwabara prepared his spirit sword and Yusuke fired up a spirit gun shot. I stood, watching. Really, Shippo wasn't going to do anything to us anyway. If he did, we'd be attracting attention. Shippo landed beside me and leaned on me again, this time obviously sniffing me. He flipped his long ponytail off his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing really. Make him perform magic tricks, get him to dance, be a clown and kid's parties." He answered as he looked at me. Yup, this was still a kit.

"Are you serious?" I asked as my friends followed my example and retracted their energies. Shippo grinned.

"Maybe." His pocket started to ring and he took out a cell. "Hold on please. Moshi moshi?" A feminine voice fizzled through the receiver. "No, why?... Really? Oh, I thought he was just being, well, Hiei... I guess..." His tail flicked in annoyance, but his ears were twitching in growing anxiety. Something the woman added relaxed him. He smiled. "I know." He said in a soft tone, like child being told he was loved. Actually, that may have been what was said. He glanced at me. "Yes. Right here." He donned a look of confusion before holding the phone out to me to take.

"_Kurama-san?" _A woman asked as I held the phone to my ear.

"Yes. Who may I ask is speaking?" I could feel the woman smile.

"_Some you know but haven't met."_ Ah, a puzzle. _"Or, more accurately, someone you've met, but do not know."_ A very confusing puzzle. The woman chuckled softly before continuing. _"I just want to warn you that the story found in Yusuke's library has been returned to its rightful owner."_

"Rightful owner?" I asked as I glanced at Yusuke. If it was found on his property, it would be his. Right?

"_Yes, you see, hm... How to put this... The scroll was a recording of history. Raizen-kun had borrowed it from my castle shortly after writing it in hopes to find a way to recreate the Shikon, but he never got around to actually reading it and thus never returned it."_

"You knew Raizen?" Yusuke leaned close in hopes to overhear.

"_Oh yes, sort of. Last I heard of him he was expecting a child, but then he just sort of moved to Makai and left his human mate in Ningenkai when the barrier was formed."_ The woman sighed. "_They were so cute together too... Anyway! Just letting you know not to seek Hiei's life as soon as possible. He was ordered to do it now that we found it again."_

"So Hiei took the scroll?" The woman hummed.

"_Oh, Hiei! That was fast. Did you get it?... Did you give it to her? ... Wonderful! Oh, I hope she accepts... Oh, I know, but still, there's a possibility she wouldn't, right? ... Oh, right. Kurama?"_

"Yes?"

"_Thank you. Um, I suggested that your sister take Archery Lessons. You've heard your brother talk about them, and I just thought it'd do Kagome good if she took them, too. You probably wouldn't have to help convince your father, I honestly can't remember, but I want you to watch over her. Just stay out of her point of range. I gotta go. I hope to see you soon!"_ The phone was hung up.

"Here." I handed the phone back to the adolescent kit. He looked at it oddly before shrugging to himself.

"See you soon!" And he made a sign with his right hand before disappearing completely in another teleportation technique. I wish I could learn how to do that. Judging by Yusuke's expression, he did too.

We separated ways and the night passed quickly for me. Father was conned easily into accepting Kagome's membership to the archery club by my mother, brother and younger sister. The first lesson was to be held at the end of the week.

The entire day I had been with Kagome, she was obviously excited. I couldn't help but be amused by her, since she tried hard to not make it so obvious. Father had ordered me unnecessarily to watch over her, though her 'frail health' didn't seem to be so frail. Perhaps mother was wise in suggesting that keeping her active would be beneficial. Though, right now, as Kagome practically pranced happily, I wonder if she never had a health issue. We walked to the high school, where Kagome was suppose to report.

"As if Minamino Shuuichi isn't as perfect as can be already. Am I right in guessing you have to learn archery as well?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh! Oh! Kagome-chan is here too!" Another, more feminine voice added. Kagome and I turned around to see another of our Mythology Class's brother-sister pair.

"Kaito, Sakura." I greeted with a smile and nod. Kagome's good mood was infectious.

"Hello! How are you two?" Kagome asked as she waved, a wide grin on her face.

"Since mythology class? Fine."

"So, are you joining?" Sakura asked as she looked at the other three groups of two or three people.

"No no. Not me." I pulled my sister in front of me, also pulling a squeak out of her. "My sister, Kagome is trying out."

"Uh, hello." Kaito said as if he had an epiphany. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses in sudden unease.

"Sister? The whole school," Sakura gestured to the High School behind us. "is saying she's your girlfriend." I frowned, immediately annoyed.

"Really. What have Kuwabara and Yusuke said?"

"Well, nothing really. They just laugh." Kaito answered. My ire grew and disappointment arose. I think I should try to find Shippo; he'd do a wonderful job of making them squirm.

"Keiko?" Kagome asked.

"She'd giggle." Sakura answered. Well, that settles it. They will all suffer for failing as friends.

"It's settled." I said, expressing Youko's practice look of calm rage. "They will all die a slow, torturous death by my bare hands." Kaito gulped mutely.

"What's their crime?" Sakura grinned teasingly. I replied with a straight face.

"Why, they have forever destroyed my reputation, of course. By the time the school realizes Kagome's true relation to me, everyone will have become stuck on the idea that we are dating. Humans are creatures that are stubborn in their beliefs; they will not change their views easily. Instead, they will mold their ideas together. What shall they begin to believe?"

"Um, they were wrong?" Sakura tried. I shook my head no.

"They will think that I am dating my sister. Regardless of the fact that Kagome and I are in no way shape or form related by blood or flesh, the mere title of her being my sister coupled with their belief on our relationship is enough to destroy my reputation as the ideal role model and I will instead be the picturesque example of fallen perfection. Forever." I concluded as I watched their expressions. They were speechless.

"Uh, huh." Sakura hummed, looking a bit confused.

"I think you've practiced that speech." Kaito accused as he pushed his glasses up. Kagome's eyes glinted with mischief as she caught on to what I was doing. She looked enlightened and spoke up.

"No no, Mino is completely right. Our so-called friends have abandoned and betrayed us, allowing us to be forever tainted in name and shadow. If Mino's predictions are correct, by the end of the first quarter our names will be soiled irreversibly. These proverbial plaques will hang on our necks even after school. Moving is no solution because everyone has a connection to each other in some way or another.

"Now when we join the work force, we will be discriminated and most likely turned away. Forced away even! Unacceptable! We are still young and we have our whole lives ahead of us to live! To put an end to these lies, we must destroy those who allowed it and who posed as those who knew the truth. People will say to their smiles and laughter that instead of being wrong, they were right. For if they are our friends they would surely have corrected wrong rumors." She pointed to the front gates while posing dramatically by me. "Come with me, my brother, and let us get even with those we were foolish enough to trust!" I grinned, feeling giddy and oddly connected to her as I posed with her.

"Yes, my sister! Cold blood will be their forgiveness!"

"You get the boys, and I shall get Keiko!" At the same time, we both began to laugh maniacally. The fake evil laughter soon cracked to laughter given to comedy. We both laughed at ourselves.

"Kami, my eyes." Kaito mumbled, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Sakura laughed heartily with us. After a few minutes, our laughter was under control, the other archery students weren't looking at us anymore, and we were able to start a normal conversation again.

Turns out Kaito had started last year and his sister a year before him. He was here at the High school so his sister wouldn't be alone as we waited for our ride. Sakura noted that the vehicle was late so there might be some engine trouble or something.

"Since this is a district activity, the club offers rides for the participating schools?" I asked. Kaito nodded. "There doesn't need to be a parent's signature of consent?"

"No. All responsibility of potential injuries falls to the instructor and the students. When we get there, our instructor will talk about what's to be expected in the future and information sheets asking for emergency contacts and such will be passed out to be updated for newbies and not so newbies." Kaito answered. That was odd. Before any more could be said, Sakura broke into a grin and excitedly started to herd us towards the street. Our ride was here.

Mr. Hataka was our driver, and he explained that the rumor Hata mentioned from last year was true. The club had a new instructor. He said that with the new instructor came a new training field. For some reason, the thought of Genkai being this new instructor came to mind. I glanced at Kaito and he looked slightly worried. He might have been thinking the same. That didn't help me.

Genkai had given us all certain tasks to complete, ranging from training schedules to changes in behaviors and diets. I don't think anyone had done it except the girls, being Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru. Even I had slacked from my training, which I just hadn't been able to do lately with my new sister coming. The ride was long, and frighteningly familiar. Eventually, the small bus Mr. Hataka was driving stopped in front of some very well known stairs.

"Goodbye summer, hello hell." Kaito mumbled as we got out with our sisters first. I hummed in agreement and we both stared at the steps reluctantly before beginning the inevitable walk.

"Come on everyone, pick up the pace. We're already late. It's not polite to keep an old lady waiting." I heard our driver try to encourage as everyone behind us simply refused to believe we were at the right place.

"He's the one who made us late." Kagome mumbled after he passed us to go back to the bus.

"Up the stairs everyone." He continued. Everyone seemed to complain.

"You can't even see the top."

"Those monsters should be illegal."

"Nice joke, but really. Where's our way to practice."

For Kagome's health, I kept our pace fairly moderate. About halfway through, the rest of the students had run out of excuses and were starting to climb the many steps up the shrine. After everyone made it to the top, Mr. Hataka led us inside. Before I was able to slip away to the side doors, Kaito snatched my sleeve.

"You're suffering with us." He whispered, visibly freaking out the rest of the archery class.

"She'll never let me hear the end of it." I whined as pathetically as I could. It was the truth though, and I REALLY didn't want Genkai to start ranting to me. It was bad enough when Yusuke was getting lectured; I didn't need her on my case.

"It's not my fault you actually chose to slack off and not do as she told you." He scoffed. I glared half-heartedly, as it was the truth.

"You just don't want to be the only one she's going to kill immediately." I retorted. Someone in the back actually whimpered. Kaito shrugged.

"I'll admit to that. You're staying." I sighed. "Shizuru's lucky. All she had to do was quit smoking." Kaito added as he let go of me.

"And she didn't even have to do that since Genkai didn't quit either." I added before we both sighed dejectedly. Mr. Hataka led everyone to Genkai's largest dojo and it was just now that I realize why she had closed it off for a few weeks. She was preparing it for teaching archery. The rest of the class was already sitting in front of her when we walked in and I tried to suppress a shameful flinch as she looked directly at me. Kaito wasn't so composed when she found him.

"Mr. Hataka, I was wondering if you got lost."

"Engine trouble, actually."

"Thank you." She said in dismissal. I don't blame the man for running as soon as he was out of sight. "I am master of this shrine and your instructor. You may call me Master Genkai. Since it wasn't your fault for being late, I won't punish you. Go ahead and take a seat with your peers." Everyone seemed to rush forward, but she held Kaito and I where we were with a look. Because I could, and I really wasn't feeling evil, I held Kagome by my side. The class remained silent.

"You two." We gulped, trying to prepare for her punishment. "You've been doing nothing that I told you to do. Do you want to do it all today?" Kaito spoke quickly.

"Actually, Master Genkai, I'm here as part of the Archery club. Shuuichi isn't though." I glared at him. Traitor.

"I just came here to watch my sister." I said with the pathetic excuse as I used my sister for my human shield.

"Sister?" Genkai asked as she examined Kagome.

"Higurashi Kagome, my step-father's first child. This will be her first year and since father is over-protective of her, I was to keep an eye on her as she is sickly." Genkai didn't seem to believe my words, but she said nothing. I don't blame her for her suspicions. Kagome hadn't been sick lately.

"Very well. Kaito, Kagome, sit down. Shuuichi," She drew the pause out for what it was worth, effectively scaring me. I can face demons, but this woman demands too much respect. I wouldn't normally fear her, but then again, I wouldn't normally disobey her. She makes me feel like a bratty child... "Fifty laps around my property." Oh, well that isn't too hard. "Take the winding routes. The numbskull is already there." I sighed. The winding path had obstacles, but at least I'd have Yusuke to watch my back. I would need him to come out unscathed.

"Yes Master Genkai." I said as I let go of my sister and headed towards the doors I would have left through if Kaito hadn't held me back.

"Your box still has your clothes in it, cleaned." She added as I reached the doors.

"Yes Master Genkai." The double doors were closed, but I could hear Genkai start her speech to her new, unfortunate, students in a loud and no doubt startling voice.

"Okay you slackers, listen up!" I hope she isn't too hard on Kagome.

xXx

HK: Okay, that took forever! Kurama just wasn't cooperating with me on this chapter so I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait. Thank you for not giving up on me though and I would appreciate some critiques. I know I need them. For some reason, I think Kurama is experiencing mood swings or something. Either that or he's a bit unemotional...

Review please!

**A want it to be known that I own no one from either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively. I'm just torturing the characters for my own amusement and sharing my fun with you all. Heehee.**


	13. Winding Path, Etiquette, and Clothes

Kat#1:

KH: Yay update!

I just realized, I gave a large clue on who the Lady of the Heavens was... Oh well! The secret would have been out sooner or later!

xXx

I made my way to the starting point of the winding course quickly. Yusuke was already there, as Genkai had said, grumbling about 'evil old hags' as he stretched.

The Winding Path was something Genkai had been working on for a while. She started it shortly after she started remodeling the dojo. It was meant to be nauseating the faster you ran, but there were obstacles and various traps that prevented you from slowing down. I wouldn't call them harmless either. In fact, to normal humans, they were deadly.

Somehow Genkai had gotten her hands on Makai plants such as poisonous sporing flowers and trick grasses that aim their sharp stalks towards heat. They're not in my arsenal, but they seem like something I would have. There were also numerous pits and unpleasant bombs of various harmful powders. I have no idea how she maintains the course, considering I haven't gone near any of the plants and Yusuke's already run through a few times. I only know what I do about it by watching from the temple.

Yusuke grinned when he saw me and waved me over unnecessarily.

"Fox boy! This ought to make things easier. You can take care of the plants, right?" I gave him a wry smile and shook my head, trying to act as if I hadn't found out about his 'failure' as a friend. I am fully aware of his unwavering loyalty, as well as his love for a good laugh. He just made the mistake of doing so on my expense, probably thinking I wouldn't know any better. Foolish Yusuke, I am a kitsune. He gave me a confused glance. "Why not?"

"They won't listen to me. In fact, they go out of their way to do exactly what I don't want them to do." I lied. I just plan for them to be a little rough with him. Yusuke believed me, scowling and shooting a dark look at the innocent dojo. Of course, there was a person inside that he was really aiming for.

"Man, the old lady's being pretty harsh, huh?" I hummed vaguely as I began my own stretches. "I wonder how she made them ignore you…"

As soon as we started the course, I noticed something wrong.

**Swaying… Sunlight… Swaying… Sunlight…** The bordering foliage really _were_ ignoring me. The plants would ignore my questions and youki.

**Trespassers! Must defend!** We dodged the cone spitting flowers after we stepped on their territory marking leaves littered on the ground. Not even ten running steps in the path too.

Most of the pits, trip wires and other cliché but effective traps were sprung – there wasn't any way to avoid them. When Genkai aims to get you, she makes sure she does. Inari, if only this could be just a little more lax, then it'd actually be training, not torture.

**Heat. Moving heat! **_**Blood!**_ Dammit!

"Yusuke!" I pulled Yusuke to the side into a tree, both of us hitting the bark harshly. The path in front of us shifted, roots sprouting to grab any body above to pull back below and devour.

"Shit. Genkai's insane!" Yusuke coughed and clutched his arm. I suppose I pulled him a bit too harshly.

**Flitting shadows…**

**They are still.**

**One continues and the other disappears.**

**Swaying… Music of the little chirpers… Lunch… Sunlight…** Those poor birds.

"Someone's here." I warned. The stories that plants tell never lie. I still couldn't sense anyone though. We moved away from the tree we were under cautiously. It was suddenly very quiet, enough for Yusuke to tense and be alert and he's normally more blind and deaf to the clues. I take it this wasn't a normal run through the Winding Path for him.

"Fucking-!" This time it was Yusuke who pulled me away from danger. I hadn't noticed the tree behind us suddenly decide to keep us from leaving in one piece. That would have been embarrassing, if this was the time to worry of such things. We ran, jumping and cursing and wishing we could just run at our full speed.

A giggle caused us to slow. The plants all relaxed, to the point of weeding over the other traps, thus disabling them. Shippo jumped down from somewhere and grinned. I didn't sense him, and still couldn't. Apparently neither could Yusuke.

"Yo!" The kit greeted, absently petting a red willow that was reaching for him like a pet.

"You bastard! Are you trying to _kill_ us!?" Yusuke growled. I refrained from pointing out our near nonexistent friendship with the other kitsune. He had no reason to save us or kill us. The other's bright green eyes blinked childishly.

"Well, no. I don't want you dead at all. That's why I came by, to check up on you. After all," He grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants to show you the castle that had remained hidden from Reikai for over five-hundred years. You kind have to be alive for him to gloat."

"So you came to save us?" Yusuke asked.

"Sort of?" He looked unsure himself. Shippo shrugged the matter aside and walked along the path. Yusuke and I followed close. Who knew how far it would take for the plants to no longer be calmed.

"Are these plants yours?" I asked, wondering if he was the one to help Genkai. If Shizuru seemed to know these strange acquaintances of Hiei, perhaps Genkai did as well. Shippo laughed.

"I'm an Illusionist, not a Plant wielder. I probably have some of Yoyo-chan's scent and energy on me though, so that's why they're calm. I dunno. I don't 'hear' them." He quoted the air as he turned around to walk backwards.

"Who's 'Yoyo-chan?'" I asked. The kit grinned cheekily at me.

"Some you know very well, but haven't yet met." That sounds familiar, annoyingly so. I don't even have a vague idea of who that could be.

"You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"What kind of kitsune would I be if I did that?"

"A helpful one." Shippo giggled again. If he had fox paws and a shorter body, it'd look adorable. Considering he was just a few inches taller than Hiei and still shorter than me, didn't have animal paws or a smaller body, it was annoying. Yusuke seemed to agree with a dry growl.

"Anyway, I didn't come just to take a walk in the old lady's garden with you."

"Garden? This is anything but!" Yusuke interrupted. I agreed silently, but Shippo continued on as if he expected the outburst and was able to ignore it.

"I wanted to set a few rules for when you visit the, house? Mansion? Castle? The House of the Heavens. Whatever you want to call it. It's where I live."

"We get it." Yusuke interrupted again. Shippo smirked.

"Anyway, rule one: Don't talk to Sesshoumaru's mom. She doesn't hate humans, but she blames them for her fading life. She claims that the lack of demons are letting humanity over populate so the moonlight and stars of the night aren't as easy to connect to with technology interfering."

"Sesshoumaru lives with his mom? Isn't he more than 500 years old? "

"You have no room to talk Yuyu-kun. You lived with your mom till-" Shippo cut himself off with a shake of his head and a grin. Interesting. Shippo speaks as if he knows our lives before we lived it. He knows us very well. Hiei knows us even better, no doubt. Is this the result of The Lady of Heavens talking to her soul or, something else?

"Very well, no speaking to a resentful InuYasha." Shippo snorted.

"No, you can talk to Inuyasha, just not Sesshoumaru's mom." I was reminded of the Hanyou that Kagome mentioned a while ago.

"Isn't an InuYasha a female dog demon?" Yusuke asked. Shippo chuckled, obviously trying not to laugh outright. He stepped back to us and slung an arm around Yusuke. He held a finger out as he waved it in instruction.

"Well, that or just a long haired one, but Inuyasha is also living in the Heavens' Home. Don't talk to the female one with the crescent moon on her forehead and pigtails. Um, let's see, rule two: No helping Hiei. ESPECIALLY not in front of Sesshoumaru's mother! Trust me on this." Shippo looked vaguely disturbed with a memory and shivered.

"Sure. No talking to Pigtailed Sesshoumaru and, no helping Hiei. Do we want to know?" We were both curious, but Shippo only shook his head harder. He cleared his throat before letting go of Yusuke and continuing.

"Rule three: No wearing shoes in the house. Simple as that. Keep your socks on or go barefoot." That seems more reasonable than the others. "You might want to carry them with you though. There are various places that lead outside for just a few rooms and then it back inside you go." Or not. Just what does the house look like?

"Okay..." Shippo shrugged.

"Rule four: Don't touch the plants or the valuables." He said, looking at me. Yusuke snickered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I understand, but why not the plants?"

"They don't know you yet and they're extremely close to Yoyo-chan. They'd kill you if you try to talk to them since they might think you're trying to kidnap them or something. I don't know, Yoyo-chan told me to tell you specifically, so I guess the plant part is for you while the valuables part is from Sesshoumaru."

"I understand." I repeated. He grinned with a specifically kitsune twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Last rule: keep the House of the Heavens a secret or risk being hunted down for your memories. Um, I guess that's it, except..." Shippo took out some of those needles, senbon by the looks of it, and slowly marked a circle with them. "Um, I dunno why, but Mother and Yoyo-chan said to tell you to freeze or duck." He shrugged with a small smile and disappeared after stepping in his teleportation circle. Yusuke scratched his head and we took a few careful steps forward, eying the plants warily.

"What the fuck did he mean by- Holy-!"

"Gah!" We threw ourselves to the ground as an arrow surrounded by strong reiki flew by, just barely missing between us. Various cries erupted from inside the dojo we were now near and Yusuke shakily peaked in. I stayed on the ground, wondering how this Yoyo-chan and Shippo's mother knew this would happen. Perhaps, they were from the future? Fortune tellers?

"Hey, Grandma, I know you're mad at me and all, but isn't this a little bit extreme? I could have died!"

"Again." I added.

"It wasn't me." Genkai answered nonchalantly.

"I'm soooo sorry Yusuke-kun. Are you okay?" I heard my sister ask. It was Kagome?

"Just a slight heart attack... I'll live." Yusuke added to his answer. He stepped away from the window and Kagome peaked out to me. I stood up and brushed what dirt I could off. It's a good thing these clothes are clean, for the most part. Many of my sparing sessions here ended up with scrapes and blood. If she saw dried blood on me, that'd be awkward.

"Mino?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled in relief.

"Um, could you get the arrow, please?" We looked at each other. After a moment, Yusuke started heading toward the offending item. He gave me a look and I could only nod. I will try to keep the plants from attacking. It traveled far, and I could hear a tree complain about its bark being chipped now. It thanked Yusuke for removing the arrow, even if the boy couldn't hear it. No plants bothered to try to defend themselves. It's like the arrow calmed everything. I suppose Kagome really could be a miko. Damn. If she has just the slightest bit of temper like her father, I'd be dead, or at least greatly injured.

"It's freaking warm still." I heard Yusuke mumble before he walked out. I noticed a slight hesitation before he handed it back to my sister, but she didn't seem to find anything strange.

"Thank you. And again, I'm soooo sorry. I'm glad I missed you."

"Believe us when I say we're relieved too." I said. I pushed Yusuke away to continue our run and as soon as we were out of earshot, he stopped me.

"You're sister's really powerful."

"I noticed. None of the plants are malevolent after her power pulsed through its impact." He took a second to digest that.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think we're allowed to wear what we want when we visit this House of the Heavens?" Yusuke asked in a sudden change of topic.

"We are representing Reikai and Koenma. I would think we should wear dress clothes."

"Easy for you to say. You're whole wardrobe is dress clothes. Do you think I could just wear some jeans and a tee?"

"Just wear your school uniform, Yusuke."

"Hell no! It's bad enough that I have to wear pink while finishing high school! I'm not going to some rich dude's house in pink. I don't pull it off like you do. Dammit! I don't know how I even got in your old school!"

"Keiko pushed you in your studies during the summer so that you could-"

"Aw shut up! Smartass." I laughed. The run was finished easily now, but I had to stay after the archer lesson to finish some exercised Genkai had us do to see how far we had progressed, or regressed as she believed. As if we'd allow ourselves to become weaker.

x

"I'm home!" I called. Before anyone could answer, Yusuke called in as well.

"I'm here too!" I sighed at his manners and took off my shoes after hitting his head. He glared at me but didn't say anything. Mother glanced at us from the kitchen, a drying towel in her hands.

"Welcome home, Suuichi. Hello Yusuke. There are some snacks on the table if you boys want any." Yusuke perked at the offer and headed towards the cookies after kicking his own shoes off. I sighed and followed. Yusuke had asked for some suggestions on what to wear, and promptly ignored my idea of letting Keiko handle it.

"Mom! Are you even listening?"

"Of course, dear. She hit the target."

"Yeah! It was so cool. She found her reiki really fast and it was like fire, only pinkish purple. Then she tried hitting a moving target but it flew out the window and it almost hit-" I jumped towards my brother and quickly covered his mouth.

"Of course sweetie." Mother was obviously not listening.

"Don't mention that." I whispered. My brother looked confused for a moment before he realized why. He nodded before I let go and pulled Yusuke towards the stairs.

"Since she found her reiki so fast, she helped all of us find ours too." He continued as if he didn't have an interruption.

"Yusuke and I will be in my room." I called to my mother. She was obviously in her own world though, as she always was when doing household chores.

A quick glance at my closet, and Yusuke was regretting my help.

"I told you so."

"Liar."

"You wound me, Yusuke. I did too tell you my suggestions wouldn't help you."

"But Keiko would dress me up just like this!"

"Then I cannot help you." He sighed in defeat. The phone rang downstairs and we looked at my door. It was quiet for a moment before my brother called up the stairs as he ran up.

"Kagome, it's for you!" I turned to Yusuke.

"I'm sure Keiko will lean towards your style if you don't even mention representing Reikai." Kagome seemed content to talk in the hallway. Yusuke looked unsure, but seemed to consider my idea for a moment.

"I don't know. Keiko's made me promise to let her know everything from now on, and she'll find out if I lie to her." There was a loud voice coming from the phone and we both turned to see Kagome holding the phone away from her. She quickly yelled back in it.

"It's not like I meant to, you jerk!" She winced and pulled the phone away from her ear, but still tried to talk. "They can still-" She glared at the phone. "I know, but-" Her fist clenched. "Hey, shut up!" She was obviously insulted. "Well, at least you know so-" She growled lowly. "Will you shut up!?"

"Ten bucks says she blows up soon." Yusuke nudged me.

"Twenty she does now." I said back. She screamed into the phone.

"SIT!" The command was odd, but the effect was obvious. My sister was tired of being cut off by whoever she was arguing with and now she made that person stop.

"That's weird."

"What? That I won?"

"We never actually shook." Yusuke grinned and I rolled my eyes before we watched Kagome lean calmly against the end of the hall. "I'm talking about her saying 'sit.' She said that to me too when you fainted in your room a while ago."

"It is odd that the command works better than shut up." I agreed. Kagome noticed us watching just then and quickly hid in her room from embarrassment. "Why don't you ask Kagome for her help when she's done talking on the phone." Yusuke brightened up.

"That's an idea I like! You don't mind me kidnapping her for a while?"

"So long as she gets home safely before dinner." He snorted a laugh.

"Sure, thanks. Hey, by the way, Koenma's saying that we don't have to worry about those holes in the barrier."

"Why?"

"Well, apparently Botan and some other shinigami are doing just fine by themselves."

"Botan?"

"Well, he didn't say Botan herself, just shinigami. He looked really relieved though, so I'm guessing it's under control." I nodded, wondering if the barrier was the reason for my sister's illness. She's been getting better the same time the barrier problem was being corrected. I wonder how I can find out for sure.

xXx

HK: In case no one remembers, I made it so that Yusuke was attending Kurama's old school. Meio or something like that. Thus, Yusuke is no longer wearing his usual green uniform. It's pink. Because I feel evil. Don't worry though, he's planning to rebel.

**A want it to be known that I own no one from either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively. I'm just torturing the characters for my own amusement and sharing my fun with you all. Heehee.**


	14. Crossover 1 other than IY

Kat#1:

KH: I have been moving and that is my excuse for the late update! As well as Kagome's lack of cooperation. And the normal writer's block... Okay so yeah I have issues, but I love typing for you all!

And here is your chapter!

xXx

On the day I was to visit Sesshoumaru's hidden home, Botan had come to pick me up. I waved goodbye to my family under the story that I was visiting a friend of my boss. I told them I didn't know why, just to keep their imaginations off me and what I was doing and more on what I could do after this. Kagome looked a bit left out, father wouldn't let her leave the house without me, but she offered a smile and good luck. Botan looked nervous, and this in turn put me on guard. If only Botan would actually TALK. She's normally never this quiet. I wasn't much of a conversationalist, so I didn't say anything while walking either.

"Turns out Kuwabara can make it. His sister called from wherever she moved to and practically demanded he be allowed to go." Botan started after we rung the doorbell for Yusuke. A crash and angry yell later –'Why the hell didn't you let me know!?'- and Yusuke was running out the door.

"Come on, hurry before she sees!" He called as he pulled us along to turn the corner quickly. Botan nearly tripped and I just pulled my hand back. I can run on my own, thank you.

"YUSUKE!" I gave a small smile in my amusement. Yusuke must not have told Keiko about this. He huffed in relief and check himself over. He grinned at Botan as she rolled her eyes and started towards Kuwabara's house.

"Well, I'm good to go." He was wearing casual dress clothes. A simple white shirt and black slacks. They looked new.

"I take it you went shopping with my sister?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yup. You were still at Genkai's yesterday and your dad let me and your little brother escort her to the mall. I like your sister." He said before he was cut off.

"You have Keiko!" Botan reminded him as I glared. He put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I just mean she's a really cool girl. She listens and pays attention to you and just, well, she's nice." He finished lamely. He should read more if he wants to express himself better, but I understand.

"She's a miko." Botan said. "They're supposed to be understanding." I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. Everyone is saying that! She just has the potential to be one! Until I see her purify something, preferably away from me, she can't really be called a miko.

"She's not trained, Botan, and I think her personality is more because she grew up in a shrine. She's off limits, Yusuke."

"Well, duh. Just tell that to Hiei. He seems to like her too. He SPOKE to her, remember?" He grinned, relaxing between me and Botan. I pushed him away as I scowled.

"She's off limits. From everyone." I reiterated. Yusuke laughed.

Kuwabara was let go easily, his family actually pushing him out of the house and giving him a small box to give to our host. Whatever Shizuru said to them must have been pretty unrelenting. I wonder what her status would be if they were a pack or pride. Kuwabara was wearing clothes similar to his everyday outfit. A pair of jeans and a tee. I winced and Yusuke frowned.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Botan just grabbed him, mumbling about not being on time, and pulled us to a secluded alleyway. We were quickly through a portal to reikai.

It led us directly to Koenma's office and a teenage girl was waiting on the demigod's desk, kicking her feet in boredom. She perked up when she saw us and jumped off to greet us.

"Hello, I am Rin." She smiled brightly. "Come on, let's go! We're kinda in a hurry. So just don't ask questions right now and do as I say. Hold hands." We stared. Koenma looked at her oddly and Botan back away, looking terrified for some odd reason.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hold hands." She repeated slowly. "Hurry up. We'll be late. Come on, Hiei's about to enter the western section and I wanna watch. We have to be touching each other so I can bring you all together." With Yusuke and Kuwabara's reluctance to move, I placed my hands on my friends' shoulders. She grabbed their hands. "Great!" And the world spun.

"Hold shit! Don't do that again!" Rin laughed at Yusuke and Kuwabara held a hand to his mouth. I held my head.

_Hiei hummed as the woman sang. They were reunited just yesterday, and if she felt smothered from attention and lack of space, she didn't complain. She moved with a grace he had never seen in a woman. That was probably why they were all so curious about her, and why they wanted to keep her safe. That or her ninja food, which she was running out of. Kuronue was looking at the sky and Youko was brushing his hair. The first few times he did so, the woman watched with curiosity, but now the action was like background noise. It was probably the plant he was using that caught her attention._

"_Full moon soon." Kuronue murmured in the calm night. His wings twitched as he grinned._

"_How long?" Youko asked. Hiei was wearing a grin and the woman stopped singing, looking confused._

"_I'd say about, two hours."_

"_... and we're talking about the midnight's moon why?" She asked. Youko held out a hand, his plant once again disappearing. Normally she asked every time, but now she just ignored it._

"_You trust us?" There was an immediate nod, but her posture reflected her curiosity and uncertainty of the situation._

"Kurama?" Rin asked. She touched my arm, breaking my flashback. "I'm not supposed to interrupt, but we really have to get going. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru will let you remember somewhere safe."

"Safe?" I repeated. She grinned. A screech answered me and I actually looked around. The plants and landscape was unlike anything I've seen. The ground was dark, fertile, but the foliage was spread out, dotted like a prairie. The sky was actually purple. Well that's new. A blue or red one I understand, since ningenkai and makai are that way. Even orange as in reikai. But purple? "Where are we?"

"We are in the territory of the Heavens. Come on." And she ran towards a flight of dragons. They ignored her, but growled threateningly to us. We kept close. "As fast as you can." Rin said as she ran at speeds comparable to Hiei. Fifteen giant groups of odd creatures later, we were at the huge front doors of a castle unlike anything I've seen. And I've seen a lot.

"Wow." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Stay. Here." Rin ordered seriously. She quickly walked in and left us outside.

"Okay..." Yusuke sat on the ground. I relaxed next to him.

"They go on about how we'll be late, and as soon as we get here, we have to wait." I say lightly. Yusuke chuckled.

"Hey, you think we'll see Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Yusuke glared before completely ignoring his friend. I guess he's upset that Kuwabara isn't dressed up. I rolled my eyes and answered my taller friend.

"Probably not. We were warned that we won't be hearing from him or have any sort of contact with him for a month."

"But he's staying here, right?"

"You are correct." A light feminine voice interrupted. We turned to see who was easily Sesshoumaru's mother. She was pretty, but her features were emotionless. She had her complete attention on Kuwabara. I tensed.

Kuwabara wasn't with us when Shippo told me and Yusuke the rules we were to follow. The first, presumably the most important, was to not speak to this woman. One wrong word and she will probably try to kill us. She is powerful, she has to be, and she hates us. Well, she hates humans, which is what Kuwabara is. Yusuke and I just happened to start out human. Just our luck. Yusuke was worried like I was, but Kuwabara just smiled as the demoness approached.

"Hello, beautiful lady." He greeted lightly. She stopped and slowly blinked at him. I stood up, as did Yusuke. Kuwabara just broke the first rule. "My name is Kuwabara Kazuma. May I ask your name?" She didn't move a muscle, but kept her focus solely on him. She answered carefully, enunciating each syllable carefully as if talking to an idiot.

"You may not. You are human?"

"I am." She seemed to contemplate something. Before she did anything else, Kuwabara continued. It could be considered rude, and I flinched. "You look a lot like Sesshoumaru. Are you his mom?" Yes, definitely rude.

"Unfortunately." Kuwabara laughed politely, causing her to raise an eyebrow, and he held out the box he brought with him, surprising me and Yusuke. It was for her? I expected it to be for Sesshoumaru.

"A gift for the Mother of the Heavens." She looked at it, but didn't take it. I started to relax, considering she wasn't warning us of anything with her body language, only trying to have a little as possible to do with us without being rude. Kuwabara opened it for her. "I was actually told to give this to you, but I'm guessing you'll like it very much." She stared inside the box. Her stance, though it didn't change at all, seemed to relax. She had a small smile on her face, though I could just be imagining it.

"You were not lied to. Kuwabara Kazuma, was it?" I was surprised and Yusuke made a noise of confusion. She was interested. Considering she was adamantly staying as far away from us as possible just earlier, her steps closer now was like a new leaf was turned instantaneously. Whatever Kuwabara gave her must really be special.

"My friends call me Kuwabara." He shrugged. She blinked at him and smiled more predominately.

"Kuwabara then. If you will follow me. A gift as wonderful as this one deserves to have the favor returned. I will not take no as an answer." She narrowed her eyes as Kuwabara opened his mouth.

"Um, yes ma'am." She nodded encouragingly, though I doubt Kuwabara saw it. He was busy looking scared. I shared the emotion. Neither of us knew what she wanted.

"How very polite of you. You asked earlier of little Hiei-chan." Kuwabara seemed to choke at the question. I tried not to laugh. Yusuke actually snorted trying to stay quiet. A cold glare to him from the InuYasha made us both freeze.

"Um, yeah I think."

"Typical human memory span." She waved the comment away like it was unimportant, even if it was insulting. "You asked if he stayed here. He does. This way please." I suppose we weren't allowed to follow like Kuwabara was. Her warning stare made us walk back to where we were sitting earlier. In front of the doors Kuwabara was led into, I sat back down and Yusuke dropped himself next to me.

"Hope he doesn't get her mad." He mumbled. I sighed and agreed. Kuwabara was the only true human out of all of us. In a way, he was the most vulnerable. Yes he can take care of himself as well as us, however clumsy he may be, but he was still weaker because he lacked the advantage of demonic origins we had.

"Judging by the automatic politeness to females his code dictates, I guess he at least has a chance. That gift probably solidified the chance to consideration." The doors opened again to reveal a happy Rin and a very different hallway than what we saw when Kuwabara was led in earlier. Rin's smile fell when she noticed one of us missing. She sighed.

"Aw, I was too late. I tried hurrying, really I did Jaken-sama!" She said quickly in excuse behind her. An odd staff hit her in the head anyway. "ouch."

"I knew I should have just gone with you." An annoying voice said to ... itself? Him or her, I couldn't tell. The voice was annoyingly squeaky and scratchy. A demon stepped into our view from behind Rin.

"Ah, what the hell are you!?" Yusuke jumped back. He, for it couldn't be a girl, glared heatedly but didn't bother to grace Yusuke with an answer, for which my ears were thankful. I watched curiously as they led us inside. Was it a frog? It was obviously water related, but not a sprite. Not a kappa either, which is the first idea to play with. Not a toad, those were land based. Not a lizard... A frog it is, since he was wobbling with his two headed staff in his arms as if he would prefer to hop. Though, that's only a guess.

"I will look for the giant oaf. He must be somewhere near the northern wing..." Jaken muttered as he turned into a wall, promptly disappearing through it. This house was an illusion in itself, though, I can't sense anything like magic or ki manipulating it. Was the house alive?

Rin mumbled something under her breath, rubbed her head, slipped off her shoes to go barefoot and started walking quickly, glancing at us once to make sure we were following. We followed her example and were led to a large opening, almost as big as the arenas we fought in during the demon tournament. There was plenty of dirt everywhere, a small cutting of a mountain actually jutting against a wall. Or through it. There was a second and third floor balcony for observation surrounding the space which stairs led up to from the doorway. Sesshoumaru and Shippo were watching the action in the arena in one of the booths.

Hiei was fighting, or running, from something. He was scrapped up, but looked fine if not frustrated. After the creaking of the giant doors, his loud breathing was the only sound in the room. After a moment, Hiei tripped, sliding harshly into the gravel and dirt. He sat up with a curse.

"Hiei..." Sesshoumaru leaned over the railing. "What is it that causes your failure?" Hiei growled.

"I can barely sense them." He answered, viciously kicking a green vine wrapped over his foot. Rin slipped her shoes back on and led me and Yusuke to a booth next to Sesshoumaru's and Shippo came in with us.

"Torture with Sesshoumaru really is torture. Before you start complaining though, it's for Hiei's own good."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, um, Kuwabara wasn't able to make it."

"That is fine." Rin bit her lip and shuffled her feet.

"Um, well..." Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "He's actually in the castle, but..."

"Uh oh..." Shippo commented. Sesshoumaru gave a small sigh.

"...Indeed..." I was starting to worry for our friend.

"He won't get hurt or anything, right?" Hiei asked, looking concerned. Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure." He answered before looking at Hiei. "Start again. On the left end, go." And Hiei was running. I saw blades of electricity aimed at him now, quickly cornering him against the giant slab of rock on the wall. He jumped onto it and ran up, leaping away when vines erupted from the face, sharp points aiming to him. The blades hit him hard enough to fly back towards the vines, and he was caught in midair. Sesshoumaru sighed, and two forms in a booth opposite from ours cursed.

"That was pathetic, not to mention embarrassingly quick." Said a man in black. He was covered nearly completely, save for his hair and eyes, which were also a deep black. His hair was actually short, surprising considering everyone else's preference for long hair, and it was spiked up, though unlike Hiei, he also had thick bangs framing his covered face. He had his arms crossed, showing his displeasure. Hiei hissed at him. The man hissed back, even though his mouth was covered, and he leaned forward on the rails he was sitting on.

"Honestly, Hiei-chan." Hiei quickly hissed at the other man as well. "This is your weakness, your only one. It shouldn't be THIS hard to figure it out." This man was taller than the other, and clothed in white. He too was covered nearly completely, golden eyes showing and long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail that still seemed as long as Sesshoumaru's. Unlike the first man, who was obviously armed with weapons easy to reach and throw, he seemed to carry no weapons on him. Only a single pouch on his hip was visible on him.

"Says the one who was born to talk to flowers." Hiei growled. He quickly started squirming in his bounds and was obviously in pain.

"Hm, I think they feel insulted." Came a casual reply.

"Release him." Sesshoumaru ordered. Hiei dropped unceremoniously to the ground, rubbing his side with a grimace. "Hiei, you will take a break to be allowed to speak with your friends. After four minutes, we start again, whether you're ready or not." Hiei nodded before glaring at the black and white figures, who were talking to each other and ignoring Hiei. Rin ran to him, trying to hug him before trying a second time immediately afterwards.

"Rin, I'm injured."

"I can make you feel better!"

"Not if you hug me."

"...You don't know that." Hiei gave her a look, which made her look away. "Okay, but that was only one time!"

"Fifteen."

"You let her hug you fifteen times? Since when did you even like hugs?" Yusuke asked.

"Since he was a child barely three feet high." I answered, only able to look away with a smile when he looked at me with a betrayed expression. Yusuke and the man in black started laughing immediately.

"I hate you." Hiei said dryly.

"I missed you too, Hiei. Have you been doing this all this time?"

"Oh no," Shippo answered, coming towards us. "He's also been running errands and being a magician for children's parties."

"They were imps."

"Impetts." Shippo shrugged.

"Monsters."

"Younglings." Rin corrected with a smile.

"Nightmares."

"What?" I interrupted. "You make it sound like a stereotypical clown job." No one said anything. Hiei's words started to form a picture in my mind.

"They were the children of Jaken's long lost clan." Jaken... That's a familiar name.

"Oh yes, the squeaky voiced toad/frog/thing that had left to fetch our friend Kuwabara..." Hiei snorted and Rin and Shippo giggled. "Speaking of Kuwabara…"

"I wouldn't worry too much." A woman interrupted. The room was suddenly silent and a woman, wrapped up in a violet black hue of clothing walked close to us. Her eyes were covered, though she walked confidently, and her hair was tied in a ponytail, though wrapped in its own skirt like binding. A delicate hood covered the rest of her head. She wasn't clothed skin tight as the other two, though her clothes still covered her completely. Dressed in a fashion similar to feudal royalty, for females anyway, she was obviously important.

"Hello, mother." Rin said quietly with a smile. Yusuke took a step back.

"Hello children." Hiei was looking at the floor and Shippo was looking at the ceiling. The woman smiled, the only part of her available to be seen. "Oh, come now. You're both so shy..." She trailed off. I could feel her eyes on me, but she was facing an angle that would prove that feeling impossible.

"Hiei keeps tripping and Kuwabara's missing." Shippo said as she took a step away.

"Hm... Kuwabara, huh? I think I'll go look for him then, before he falls in love with the charm of her majesty."

"Hiei, start dancing." Sesshoumaru demanded. Hiei cursed, causing the woman, probably the Lady of the Heavens or someone just as powerful, to frown. He jumped away from where he had been standing and ran a few steps in a drunken fashion before rolling under a flash of electricity. Yusuke and I quickly made our way to the stairs, and Shippo and Rin did that nifty teleportation trick. I wonder why Hiei doesn't do that. The woman merely hummed and slowly walked out of the arena, through the double doors and out of sight.

It isn't till just now that I realize that I should have sensed her. Her aura was hidden inside of her, and her scent was covered by heavy clothes and light perfume.

After a few minutes of frustrated yelling, on Hiei's part surprisingly, and hot curses , again Hiei, and icy threats, Sesshoumaru's courtesy, Hiei was suddenly jerked to the ground towards some very sharp grasses aimed at his throat and stomach which seemed to be sparking with electric currents. The only thing saving Hiei from the painful defeat was the vines holding him in place over the glittering blades of grass. Hiei shivered and Yusuke whistled.

"Dude, if that was real, you'd be dead." He commented.

"A terrible way to end, don't you think?" The man dressed in white commented.

"Shut up." Hiei growled, though he did look at the grasses warily.

"Wouldn't that just be a 'suckie' way to die?"

"I said shut up."

"Especially since they're mine?" I have the feeling that Hiei was being teased.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do." There was a faint yell from... somewhere. The man was quiet and Hiei smirked. Sesshoumaru spoke, surprising me and Yusuke. He was now right behind us.

"Hiei, you're friend... Yusuke, is correct. You are now dead. Congratulations." He placed a firm hand on our shoulders. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be planning your funeral and picking out your gravestone." I tried to quickly put my shoes back on, hopping forward since Sesshoumaru wasn't stopping, and saw Yusuke try to do the same. As we walked out, Sesshoumaru more or less forcing us, Hiei let out a loud yell.

"I SAID SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL DO YOU REMEMBER THAT ANYWAY!?" The door closed.

"Now then, I believe it is time I hold my part of the bargain Koenma had agreed on. We handle the mess of the broken barrier, you are allowed to tour our lives, including home, territory, and daily activities. You've witness our late morning interaction, now I will give you a tour of the house. Before we begin, come with me to my study." We followed slowly as we continued to watch the doors where Hiei's outburst came from.

The study was a library; scrolls, books, notebooks and various pages of writing lined along the wall with several ribbons, feathers, beaded strings and on occasion flowers slipped between the sheets.

"Um, nice place." Yusuke said in the silence. I looked around. The room was decorated wildly, but it all seemed to flow. A few paintings of the houses residences were scattered along the walls and some plants were placed in corners, along the floor and near the ceiling.

"Thank you. Kitsune..." I turned my attention from the tapestry of a white dog demon in animal form sitting with three kitsune - red, silver, and orange – around it.

"Yes?" He didn't answer me immediately, merely looking at the art in slight disdain.

"I am surrounded by them," He gave me a look I couldn't recognize. "Unfortunately." He shook his head and changed the subject. "You would do well to sit here." He gestured to a seat along the wall next to a desk. It was more of a beanbag, actually. I sat, curious as to why when Yusuke didn't have a seat of his own. Just as I remembered Rin's words about Sesshoumaru letting me remember somewhere safe, I felt the oddly familiar tugging of coconsciousness drag me to my memories. Only now it seemed forced.

"_You trust us?" There was an immediate nod, but her posture reflected her curiosity and uncertainty of the situation._

"_Close your eyes." Hiei said. She obeyed without a thought. A moment later, Kuronue had snatched her from the ground and started flying. She screamed immediately, easily louder than their laughter. Youko sprinted under the bat, Hiei easily keeping up. Eventually, when the woman started laughing at whatever Kuronue was doing to her in the air, the fox veered sharply to the left. The two runners jumped into the branches, Kuronue following. This was planned, though the woman was left in the dark. It was a surprise for her._

_They stopped at a clearing. Youko had found it a few days ago and dubbed it perfect for when he found his little group again. There was a small waterfall that emptied into a small lake. There was a clump of grasses that grew along one part of the shore and the water was clear. This pool with be the place their souls play._

"_Yay! Come on --!" Hiei called as he ran to the water, already pulling off his clothes. She quickly became scarlet and covered her face with her hands._

"_What!? What's going on!" She demanded, too embarrassed to think of moving from the spot she froze on. Kuronue chuckled and led her to the pool as Youko began to strip himself._

"_A ceremony, dearest one."_

"_For what?"_

"_What else could we do with you?" The wild blush along her face spread to her ears and neck. Youko and Kuronue immediately laughed loudly and Hiei cocked his head in confusion._

"_A wonderful sister you'll definitely be!" Kuronue cryptically elaborated for her. Her blush died down a bit and she looked curious._

"_Sister?" She seemed to replay our conversation in her head and didn't notice Youko walk passed her and into the water. "Oh! A bonding ceremony!" She 'eeped' when Youko chuckled behind her and she discovered his state of dress, or lack thereof. "Why are you naked?!"_

"_--, if we were to proceed with clothes on, they'll just be destroyed, or become completely not functional. We have no extra set of clothing, unless your magic travel bag really does... Does it?" Kuronue asked. Hiei hummed to himself and splashed the water, looking up to the starry night._

"_Um, no?" She said, trying to find something 'safe' to look at._

"_Are you asking us? How would _we_ know?... You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We just thought, since we care about you so much, we'd surprise you before you had to go back to your destiny..." The clearing was silent as they realized they should have asked the woman her opinion. She smiled softly._

"_That's thoughtful. I'm just, really surprised."_

"_...Do you accept?" Hiei asked, looked very hopeful. His red eyes glittered, and it was difficult to determine if it was from the ripples from the water of the reflected moonlight or oncoming tears._

"_Yes, I accept." _

"_Then just strip your clothes already." Youko stated, more or less ordering her as he carefully wet his hair without getting the water in his ears._

"_But, you're all, male, and I'm... not." She fidgeted with her hands, looking up at the sky. Anywhere but the two already in the water. Kuronue snorted and circled around her._

"_Trust us when we say you don't have anything we haven't already seen." She cleared her throat in discomfort and became a new shade of red. "Unless you really do?" Kuronue grinned._

"_No, I don't! ...I'm just embarrassed."_

"_Trust us, --. We won't be doing anything other than bonding our souls... You can back out, if you really don't want to-"_

"_I'm not backing out." She sighed. "I just, wasn't prepared, even if I did know you wanted this for a while." The clearing was silent. "Oh please. You can't keep secrets from me- you all whisper too loud. I'm human, but I'm not deaf. Or blind." She looked at her feet again. "I'm just, I'm just not used to being naked in front of... other guys."_

"_You were naked in front of me." Hiei reminded in confusion. _

"_You were what!?" Youko yanked the surprised bat into the water._

"_Just shut up, turn around and let her undress. She doesn't need to be uncomfortable." The bat spluttered, clearly speechless and shocked. Hiei got the hint and obeyed, turning around and covering his eyes before Youko said anything to him. Kuronue gasped and hissed at the water soaking him, but he continued to glare at Youko._

"_You Bitch! You Bastard!"_

"_Make up your mind. Am I more feminine or masculine?"_

"_Asshole!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You just-! Leather-! Rock snake-! Wet-! __**Ruined**__!!"_

"_Then take them off," Youko started slowly as he tried to braid the wet hair, grimacing distractedly as the wet strands failed to cooperate politely. "And dry them." Kuronue growled lowly, took off his vest, and threw it at the fox. It smacked the fox in the face, spun off, and continued its momentum to land in the mud on the shore nearby._

"_Flea eater." Kuronue grumbled as he tossed his dripping hat onto the soaked vest and started the pile._

"_Well, congratulations bugs for brains. You just ruined your beloved custom leather snake-ass and any chance for salvaging your precious outfit." Youko stated coldly._

"_I'll clean them later." Kuronue grumbled as he pulled his pants off under water._

"_Good luck wearing thousands of pieces of ruined hat and cleaning millions of pieces of ruined leather." The fox responded heatedly as he clicked his nails together. Kuronue started taking off his pants before the words registered. The two looked at each other and then towards the sodden pieces of leather made from a demon weak against water._

_After a split second, both were dashing to the fallen jacket and hat in the slippery mud. A very naked Youko was tackled to the ground by a Kuronue with his pants half off and wings cascading water around them. They rolled twice before stopping, Youko on the bottom snarling with Kuronue pinning his limbs with his own and hissing. Mud clung to the vain demons, but they kept their attention only on each other. _

"_Are you two going to have sex?" An innocent sounding Hiei asked. The two glares sent his way were immediately pacified by the uncomfortable look worn on the now nude girl. Hiei was in her lap, his back against her chest and looking as embarrassed as she was as he regarded the older demons. The girl was keeping her attention on a constellation that must have been interesting in the cloudy night._

"_I'd sooner murder him." Youko said dryly._

"_So last night was just foreplay?" Kuronue sneered._

"_Do I really want you two related to me? Do you even want to be related to each other?" The girl wondered out loud. After a final glare, the two returned to the water, Kuronue leaving his pants. "So, Kuronue, you always go commando?" Everyone raised an eyebrow as they turned to the girl for an explanation. "Never mind, you wouldn't get it." She shook her head._

xXx

HK: Hm... This was a lot. Hope you liked and you hadn't been too confused. I also hope I wasn't too graphic, though I'm pretty sure that was pretty mild with the lake tumble scene. Wow this was long. Hm, I hate it when my chapters just don't want to end. And this was a pretty long flashback, but then, Sesshoumaru did say he was going to let Kurama continue. If only Kurama could control it himself. I just noticed that the line I normally left in place of the woman's name, and we all know who she is, is gone so I hope you can see three dashes instead. A blank space isn't the most reader friendly.

In all honesty, I think I confused myself on Hiei's silent sentence. I think he was still supposed to be mute. Oh well. Sesshoumaru gave him permission to talk. There were quite a few characters that made an entrance. Does anyone care to guess the two were who chased Hiei?

I will try to get the next chapter out soon!

**A want it to be known that I own no one from either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively. I'm just torturing the characters for my own amusement and sharing my fun with you all. Heehee.**


End file.
